KPM2: Legend Of A Monkey Master
by Mengsk
Summary: Senor Senior and his son escape again and Ron begins to wonder about his contribution to Team Possible. Does his presence put Kim in increased danger? No time to find the answer: his parents adopt, WE closes in and a young ninja girl asks for his help....
1. Teaser

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible™ or any character, location or event from that said show.

**Mengsk Productions takes no responsibility for monkey's harmed in the development of 'Kim Possible: Legend of a Monkey Master'**

**Stated actors may not have consented to filming.**

* * *

_Teaser_

It is a beautifully warm day. The skies are an amazing blue. There's just hint of clouds far, far up in the midday sky.

There is the whine of engines on the breeze. Far up among the clouds is a twin engined aircraft. It travels at such an altitude that it appears to be just a small insect crawling along the sky.

Deceptively peacefully the aircraft splits in two as the tail section is torn clean off. Several small speaks seem to separate from the wounded belly of the craft, growing larger as they rapidly fall.

A new sound, faint yet rapidly growing stronger, replaces the previous whine of the aircraft engines.

"….kkkkkKKIMMmmmm…!" yells a frail, blonde teenage boy , flailing his arms helplessly as he plummets. His cry strengthens and fades as he falls right on by.

"(YEEE-HOOO!)" immediately follows a furless mole rat.

Catching a parachute in mid air, a young woman with brilliant red hair dives after him.

"_On it_!"

...

**_Kim Possible _**

**Legend of a Monkey Master**

Coming 2009

_Hugh Laurie. Rowan Atkinson. Jude Law. Jon Voight. Shia Lebouf. Chris Rock. Kim Possible: Legend of a Monkey Master. Produced by Mengsk. Written & Directed by Mengsk. Voice that No One Listens To Production. 2009_

* * *

I reckon Hugh Laurie (House) would make an excellent Monkey Fist. Though, I'm also thinking along the lines of Hugh Grant and Collin Firth with Rowan Atkinson as the butler. Opinions?


	2. Ch 1: Monkey Wars

Author's Note: I've been looking forward to this! Unfortunatly this may be my last post in a quite a while. I have some other business to take care of so the hobby is taking a back seat this month.

Also, fair warning: Junior and Rufus aren't as restrained in their language use as other characters. A reminder that this is T rated.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible™ or any character, location or event from that said show. Historical accuracy of the following events is – in the ballpark.**

**Montage Song Choice. Kung Fu Fighting **by **Carl Douglas **

* * *

Ch 1: Monkey Wars

**Oxford University, Present Day.**

'_Guest Lecturer: Lord Montgomery Fiske'_

the sign outside the door read. Academics, students and those who just wanted to hear Britain's legendary archaeologist speak shuffled into the theatre to take their seats. Lord Fiske's presentation, the second of three guest lectures he'd be giving on his recent explorations of South East Asia was hailed as the scholarly event of the decade.

The crowd hushed as the lighting in the theatre dimmed. An excited energy took them as Lord Fiske entered the room, using a crutch to walk as his right leg could not support weight. His servant, Mr Bates, was never more than a pace behind and ready to render aid should his master require it. Known to be an independent spirit, however, Fiske chose to handle the steps leading onto the stage on his own. The one service Bates could perform was to place Lord Fiske's speech notes on presenters podium before standing back.

At fifty, Lord Fiske's formily black hair was now turning heavily grey. Despite his age and rank he kept it full and dishevelled, still resembling the young man in the photos from twenty-five or so years earlier in a heavy leather jacket, wind tousling his hair as he rode a motorbike across the silk road or the American South West to visit exciting new dig sites. Working outdoors all his life gave him a slight tan and a rugged handsome quality akin to Harrison Ford's Indiana Jones. Over the years he had also developed a rough edge to his well mannered, aristocratic character that nearly all found charming. He was a man of two worlds, accustomed to the silver spoon while deeply enjoying getting his hands dirty. Aside from his right leg he was in peak physical condition and worked to keep himself that way.

Fiske pulled a pair of reading glasses out and poured himself a glass of water.

"Good evening," he greeted the gathered crowd. "Apologies for keeping you waiting. I've been demanding for years the university replace that step with an escalator."

A murmur of amusement passed over the ground.

"I hope you don't mind," Fiske added, passing the glass of water behind him to his servant. Bates took the glass, graciously thanking the lord, "I brought my own."

Fiske removed a flask from his jacket pocket and poured its contents into a fresh glass. The liquid had the malt colouring of alcohol.

"I assure you, it's not what you think. This is my dear mother's ginger beer recipe – mixed with scotch for a right kick."

Another murmur of laughter.

"Ladies, Gentleman, and the hagged bunch up the back we know as University Students. Allow me to introduce you to Genghis Khan."

On a large screen behind Fiske was projected a cartoon like image of the infamous conqueror. He did not look at all as fearsome as he was known. Instead he appeared an almost kindly round faced man with greying moustache and beard, with earrings and dressed in a white robe.

"Early in the 13th Century Genghis Khan united the nomadic horsemen tribes of Mongolia and embarked on an ambitious campaign. To conquer the urban based '_civilised_' societies to the south, east and west of the steppe plains."

"In less than a century Genghis Khan, and his sons, and his grandsons conquered the known world. Creating an empire that incorporated China, the Middle East, Russia and Eastern Europe; the largest continuous land empire ever formed. They owe their success, at least in part, to commanding a great number of horses, the _tank_ of the ancient world. Each tribesman would have three to four to his name, a number that could only be matched by the wealthiest noble in urban societies. They employed unprecedented military coordination and tactics such as deception, speed, fear; advancing further and faster than any army had ever been known to do. When they lay siege to a city they gave the inhabitants a choice. Submit or become an example. As news of their ruthlessness spread fewer examples became necessary."

Fiske paused, sipping from his glass.

"They also invented the modern postal service."

"The people of Europe trembled at their approach, the horsemen horde which swept away all resistance. But the Mongols were not invincible. Provinces far closer to home managed to successfully resist invasion time and again using guerrilla tactics, and a lot of luck. To the east, the Japanese islands, and, the focus of my discourse tonight, the southern Kingdoms of Dai Vet and Champa, modern Vietnam…."

**...**

**Bach Dang River, Vietnam. 1288AD**

_Hitting the stakes hidden beforehand beneath the surface of the river, the heavily laden supply fleet stuck fast. Those vessels that did not sink immediately due to having their hulls punctured were held in place. An easy target for a counter attack. Four hundred ships, and their crews, were trapped in one of the greatest ambushes in the history of warfare. __Many thousands of small craft launched from either bank of the river. Every craft the Vietnamese had capable of floating. Small craft with shallow hulls that would not be caught by the many hundreds of stakes they had planted on river bed preceding the supply fleet's arrival. The frightened Mongol warriors watched as the flotilla of warriors encircled them like sharks around stricken prey. _

_Flaming arrows set the supply fleet's sails alight. Dai Vet warriors goaded their vessals forward so that they might board and deal with the invader menace personally. Among these warriors stood a man, a champion; as powerful in presence as in visage. All around him were deferential to him. They took heart that he stood with beside them. When they pulled up alongside a Mongol vessel this aged warrior leapt impossibly high into the air to the deck of the supply ship. He would be the first to confront their enemies. His abilities were akin to Peter Pan. The Mongol crewmen watched in amazement as he hovered over the deck, studying them, before drawing his sword and settling on the deck in a defensive posture. _

_He was solidly built and sported the same moustache as Hulk Hogan, only with dark hair. Also, unlike the soldiers around him, he wore no armour. Just an orange robe and a sheathe for his sword. Though he was their revered champion the man was not Vietnamese. He did not hail from these lands. Instead he had arrived here in the wake of his enemies, ready to once again do battle. It was a warying life, the constant fighting. It had taken away his youth prematurely and replaced it with hard lines, scars and unpleasent memories. Nonetheless he fought on believing that if only one family were to live in peace because of the sacrifices he endured it would be enough._

_The Mongol warriors came on brandishing their own weapons, slashing at this 'flying' man. A few quick flicks of the champion's wrist and they were disarmed, staring at their empty hands and their weapons flew overboard. Other defenders used bows to bring him down from range. In an inexplicable flash the champions sword transformed. Before their eyes it became a large, circular shield that the arrowheads bounced harmlessly off. After the second volley failed to inflict any damage on him whatsoever the champion thrust out his palm. An invisible wall of energy knocked the Mongols overboard._

* * *

**_Kim Possible 2: Legend of A Monkey Master_**

* * *

_"Oh, ho, ho, hoooo!_

_Oh, ho, ho, hoooo!"_

_"Everybody was kung-fu fighting!  
Those cats were fast as lightning."_

* * *

Despicable robotics genius Dr Fenn laughs manically from a walkway above. His skin is green and leathery. Below, Kim battles a trio of highly advanced Bebe bots in a high tech lab.

* * *

"_In fact it was a little bit frightening,  
But they fought with expert timing."_

* * *

Dr Possible ushers the other scientists present out the emergency exit. Ron and Rufus desperately punch buttons on a command console. Ron eventually hits the biggest, reddest button on the console.

* * *

(Music Dramatically Stops)

* * *

The lights dim. There is a break in the fighting as Kim and the Bebe bots look around to access the new situation.

"THIS FACILITY WILL SELF DESTRUCT IN THIRTY SECONDS.'

* * *

(Music Continues)

"_They were funky China men,_

_From funky Chinatown."_

* * *

High up on the battlements of Duff Killigan's Castle Kim and the golf master duel using Nine Irons. Duff brings his iron down in a vicious vertical strike. Kim parries horizontally, one handed, while sidestepping around. Punches Duff with the handle, continues to spin around behind him to bring her own club down on the back of his head.

* * *

"_They were chopping them up,_

_And they were chopping them down."_

* * *

Duff raises his iron behind his head, blocking Kim's strike. He turns, swinging his weapon along a horizontal arc as he does so. It approaches her a shoulder height. Kim arches back, putting her limbo skills to the test. She lands on the back of her hands and kicks Duff with both legs.

Ron sneaks up behind Duff with a putter.

* * *

"_It's an ancient Chinese art,_

_And everybody knew their part.  
From a feint into a slip, _

_And kicking from the hip!"_

* * *

Duff stumbles back due to Kim's kick. However, he notices Ron and sidesteps, putting out his foot to trip the lunging boy. Kim and Ron lock swords as he accidentally lunges too far. Duff shoulder charges them both, removing each of them from the castle battlements. Team Possible splashes in the moat below. When they surface for air shark fins are already circling.

* * *

"_Everybody was Kung Fu fighting!" _

* * *

Kim and Ron lead the police to a counterfeiting warehouse. Kim points to the criminal minds behind the smuggling ring, the nefarious Fashionistas.

* * *

"_Those kids were fast as lightning!"_

Chino pushes a wheeled clothing rack in the direction of Team Possible and the police. Kim jumps over it. Ron is hit by the rack.

* * *

"_In fact it was a little bit frightening,  
But they fought with expert timing."_

The police chase Chino and Espadrille as they attempt to flee the scene. Hoddie engages Kim in hand to hand combat.

Ron is tangled in clothing and unable to see. He inadvertently crosses paths with the battling women, tripping each of them in trailing sleeves.

* * *

"_There was funky Billy Chin,_

_And little Sammy Chung.  
He said, here comes the big boss,_

_Let's get it on!"_

* * *

Chester Yapsby, a disgusting looking man in dirty yellow overalls, removes a manhole in the centre of the street. Clutching a metal orb two thirds the size of a soccer ball he jumps down into the sewer below. Team Possible is hot on his tail, jumping down after him.

* * *

"_We took a bow and made a stand,_

_Started swinging with the hand."_

* * *

Ron and Kim reappear, frantically climbing out of the manhole and running away screaming!

* * *

"_The sudden motion made me skip._

_Now we're into a brand knew trip!"_

"_Everybody was kung-fu fighting!  
Those cats were fast as lightning."_

* * *

The road cracks and heaves. A giant cockroach breaks through the earth. It gives chase to Team Possible while cars swerve to avoid it.

* * *

"_In fact it was a little bit frightening,  
But they did it with expert timing."  
_

* * *

High profile lawyer Hank Perkins enters a limo. Kim and Ron await him, each wearing a brunette wig. Ron fills out a fitted tailored suit. No tie, though he does sport a ranch style hat. Kim is a stunning sight in a tight, low cut blue dress.

Sipping coffee, Ron burns his tongue and jumps, further spilling the hot liquid over his silky white shirt. The wire he is wears beneath begins to short circuit and electrically sting him. By reflex, he reaches under his shirt on pulls out the wire.

* * *

"Keep on, keep on, keep on, keep on!"

* * *

Kim glances uncertainly to Perkins. Hank recognises the device and removes a gun from his briefcase.

* * *

...

**Private Mediterranean Island, Present Day**.

Tied to a conveyer belt, trapped in a large crome room, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable struggled against their restraints. Mounted on a tripod, with its business end pointed at the far end of the conveyer, was a massive freeze gun. To demonstrate the abilities of his elaborate death device, billionaire gentleman villain Senor Senior Senior placed a bowl of soup below the device and activated it. The soup was snap frozen, as was the bowl. In fact each was now at the centre of an ice cube the size of large shoebox.

"A key point to being a villain is remaining cold to your foes fate, wouldn't you say Miss Possible? _Ha-ha-ha-haha_!" The aged man's laugh was as gentle and elegant as his speech or his fine clothing. Not as hard on the ears as a madman like Drakken while still managing to deliver the same evil intent. "I shall deeply enjoy viewing your untimely demise at the hands of this elaborate death device from a safe distance via satellite."

Junior sat at a coffee table not too distant. The only piece of furniture adorning the bare metallic room. Dressed entirely in black and looking bored, he passed the time spinning a Desert Eagle handgun on the table impatiently. When his father had finished declaring his attention, Junior glanced at Kim and mouthed, "_What_?"

If she didn't despise Junior so _very _much, Kim may have had to agree with him.

"Isn't this a rather extreme line to take with unexpected visitors?" Ron asked. "We only came to your Mediterranean island to ask you to take it easy on the appliances. The fishing villages across the way are experiencing blackouts. They signed a petition!"

"Which I promise I will take into consideration and only run my doomsday sized freeze cannon during off peak hours while giving the villagers forty-eight hours advance warning when I intend to freeze a major European city. Junior," Senior called over to his son, "please take a note. We must begin a leaflet mail drop tomorrow if we are to keep our timetable and strike Paris on Wednesday."

Junior sunk till his head was lying on the coffee table. Senior took no notice. Ron, however, just had to comment, "Why do evil people _always _target Paris first anyway?"

"Because it's romantic! My dear boy, if you ever want to capture the heart of a strong, beautiful woman you must start with levelling Paris."

Kim scoffed. "OR! You _could _try asking her out to a dance. Maybe, _gee, I don't know_, call her!"

"His way doesn't sound as scary, KP."

Senior chuckled. "A little confidence lad. Women love a confident man, but _not_ arrogance. And remember to behave like a gentleman at all times. Unless... She enjoys a little animal. Still, I do not know why _I_ have to tell _you_. You're about to frozen alongside the most stunningly attractive, independent senorita to grace this island since my own love, Francesca. I know it is never a pleasant thing to contemplate our own demise, though there are worse ways to go, no?"

Ron blinked. "Um…? No?"

His answer earned him a friendly clap on the back. "That's the spirit Senor Soluble."

"Stoppable!"

"Ah! My apologies." Senior remotely activated the freeze ray once more, setting it to run continuously. "Now please do excuse me. My son and I have an information leaflet to draft. Please, do not think just because I leave you now makes your demise in any way unimportant or insignificant to me personally. I'm afraid I simply cannot stand apprehension."

For a final point Senior pointed his cane at a security camera. "I will endeavour to ensure both you Miss Possible and Mr Sockable will be famous youtube phenomenon. The people of the world will remember you. At least for three months or so."

It was too much for Junior. He'd had enough. He slipped a cartridge into his large gun and pounded a fist on the table

"She's just going to escape, Father! Don't you watch the news?"

"Which is half the fun my son."

"Would you just let me shoot them? Please, just - let them shoot them. I have a gun right here, let me shoot them."

"_Junior_!" The old man's tone of voice suggested he was highly disappointed. "A gentleman does not shoot a lady."

"The boy then! You don't even remember his name. Let me shoot the boy."

Senior rolled his eyes and turned back to address Kim.

"I apologise most sincerely for my son, Miss Possible. Junior is still young and impulsive. He has not yet learned to relax and take pride in his work. He does not appreciate the tried and true methods of villainy as we do."

"I take pride in shooting people!"

"Did I raise a mastermind or a common street thug?" Senior pointedly shot back. "Please, just go to the yacht and wait for me. I cannot tolerate your rudeness in front of guests."

"_What the fuck_…?" Junior muttered under his breath.

"GO!"

The son obeyed, clearly frustrated. He stormed off sulking. Senior did not say another word until the door had closed behind him.

"I am sorry you had to see that."

"Kids," Ron agreed.

...

Junior did not go directly to the yacht. Instead he waited outside the room marked 'elaborate death device' for his father. When Senior did exit the room he eyed Junior disapprovingly though said nothing. Instead he motioned for his son to walk with him.

Running a hand through his black gelled hair, Junior finally settled on ending the uncomfortable silence between them. "She's just going to escape."

"She better. I've got half a billion dollars riding on her myself."

Suddenly his father's indifferent attitude became clear. Junior embellished an exasperated grunt. "_Jesus_!" he punched air with his fist, black leather jacket flapping about. "Don't tell me you were just putting on an act for youre little poker circle! That's what this is, isn't it? You lured Kim Possible to Greece with a fake power crisis just so you and your rich buddies could have some fun! Didn't you! That _bloody _camera is broadcasting to them all right now isn't it?" He looked back over his shoulder. The door to the 'elaborate death device' room was freezing over. In a moment the heavy steel door shattered outward with a violently load crash.

Infinitely frustrated Junior added, "So we're _not_ destroying Paris?"

"Come on Junior, who wants to take over the world anyway? Better to enjoy the villainy."

"The girl's loose, you know."

"She still has to deal with my security system."

The corridor behind them exploded. Massive spinning tops with rasor sharp edges bashed their way through the very walls of the compound.

"I was wondering why you took out spinning top of doom insurance policy," Junior admitted. "Shouldn't we walk a little faster?"

"I can't," Senior shrugged, unfazed by the destruction behind him. "The conditions of the bet state Miss Possible is to be given a reasonable chance to capture me."

"_Fucking hell!_" Junior cursed. "At least the self activated, motion tracking lasers should slow her down some."

Moments after he said it the corridor ceiling, or what was left of it after the spinning top of doom rampage, slid back. A row of laser cannons slid down in its place.

More violent explosions behind them. Junior ducked as they were pelted with small flying pieces of rubble. "_Christ_! Oh man, I just bought this."

"My son, you have to learn to stay calm under pressure. A potty mouth does not a villain make."

Junior was barely listening, glancing once again over his shoulder to observe Kim Possible's latest desecration of his Father's home. Far from being pressured, he was actually looking back to admire the teenage heroines destructive tendencies. He shook his head in wonder.

"That girl is amazing!" He considered for a moment. "Hey, were you serious back there? Strong women are attracted to guys who can level Paris?"

...

Team Possible raced for the beach. Behind them, Senor Seniors home welled up in ice before collapsing under the weight. Then there was a final explosion. Kim and Ron were flung forward by the pressure, into the sea. Chunks of ice splashed down all around them, sinking into the warm Mediterranean with them. When each of them finally surfaced it was snowing.

Some distance away Senor Senior and his son, Senor Junior, waved from the deck of a luxury yacht. They did not at all seem dismayed about the destruction of their island villa. In fact, with Champaign in hand they almost looked like they were celebrating.

Kim turned on Ron in the water. Despite being victorious (of sorts) she was less than amused. "_How,_ Ron? How is it everything you touch blows up?"

"I don't know!" Ron replied in all earnestly. He couldn't explain the phenomenon any more than she could. "All I did was pull a wire out! I was trying to make it stop!"

"Next time let Rufus do it!"

A dreaded thought crossed the boys mind as he bobbed in the sea, only his head above water. He reached down to his pants pocket and pulled out his furless companion. Once above the surface Rufus coughed and sputtered. Sounding very anxious Ron asked, "Are you all right girl?" while he check her over. Kim too softened her voice and swam closer to ensure the Naked Mole Rat was fine. "Breath Rufus," she pleaded.

"('**cough**,' '**cough**.' _You know, _'**cough**,' _this pants thing, it, _'**cough**,' _isn't, _'**cough**,' _working as a nest. _'**cough**.')."

Kim was pleased to see her squeaking between coughs. To be safe Ron would have to take her to the vet (again!) but it looked as though Rufus was going to be fine. "Thank God. If I had to watch Mole Rat CPR again…."

"(_Oh, I'm so sorry he was sucking my face instead of yours! Like you got it oh so fucking rough, Princess! Fuck this! Where is my waterproof, shock absorbing fanny pack! You tell Wade better make me something or I quit)."_

"Maybe we should have Wade make her something?" Ron suggested.

Kim was beginning to understand ill-tempered Mole Rat tone. She humbled her voice and said, "Thank you Rufus. If you hadn't set us free we would be popsicles. You're the true heroine of the team."

Rufus was still miffed, though she grudgingly accepted. Confident the mole rat would forgive her, Kim surveyed the carnage. Senior's entire villa was destroyed. It was snowing in the Mediterranean. The news was bound to cover the story before Kim could return home and put her own spin on the story for her parents.

"If only you could save me from my Mom, Rufus. Then you'd be a true legend."


	3. Ch 2: Monkey Hate Mondays

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible™ or any character, location or event from that said show.

* * *

Last time on _Legend of A Monkey Master_

- In 1288AD the Monkey Master fights the invading Mongol Army.

- Present Day: Kim Possible's exploits gain the attention of Senor Senior Senior who laid a trap for her.

- Ron makes things go boom. Kim fears her mother reaction.

* * *

Ch 2: Monkey Hate Mondays

Late into the night and the streets of suburban Middleton were quiet. Most of the residents were either comfortably in bed or catching the tail end late night TV programming. Mostly the former given tomorrow was yet another tedious Monday morning.

The quiet was suddenly broken, as it had been increasingly these past few weeks, by the ferocious roar of a low flying aircraft, this time a Helicopter with the initials PGA on the side. Those still awake rushed to the window to view the events. Those sleeping, or formally sleeping, residents of Kim's neighbourhood buried their heads under their pillows and cursed the name Possible.

"Thanks for the ride Tiger. And thanks for the autographed golf ball, aside from Captain Constellation you're my dad's idol. Take it easy on the knee."

"It was my pleasure Kim. Thank you for saving the PGA from Duff Killigan's mutant greens."

Kim humbly waved off his praise. "No big. Once me an' Ron borrowed Joe's heavy duty yard care kit it was easy chopping the rough back down to size."

"Night Kim," Tiger yelled as the helicopter took off again.

Kim stood in the street, waving Tiger Woods and his pilot goodbye for as long as she could, putting off the act of opening her front door facing the lecture that no doubt awaited her. Despite racing the setting sun back from Europe with the help of the PGA she had missed school night curfew by hours. To top it off, any chance of sneaking into her room and saving the talking to until morning had been ended when Tiger offered to give Ron and her a lift from the airport….

"_Oy_! You going to stand their loitering all night? What time do you call this anyway, arriving in your own personal chopper you're freakin' majesty?! Some of us are trying to sleep!"

Oh right. Then there were the neighbours.

"Sorry Mr Oglivy," Kim politely called back before retreating back to her door, muttering, "Gratitude for saving the city from a nuclear detonation defiantly has a use by date."

Key took her key ring out of her equipment pocket and opened the door. She was mildly surprised to find her mother wasn't sitting on the staircase waiting for her. Maybe Kim had gotten lucky and her mother was asleep? Or called to the hospital on an emergency? Nevertheless Kim was wary. She made sure to scan the kitchen and living room entrances for signs of a hidden ambush.

Good, now she just had to make it past her parents bedroom on the way to her attic room and she would be….

As the sole of her foot pressed down on the first step of the stairwell two devices sprang to life. The first was a buzzer, loud enough to alert everyone in the house of Kim's arrival. The second was the release mechanism for a spring set arm holding a fly swatter approximately at Kim's head height. The plastic whipped her, stinging her cheek. "Ow," Kim said in surprise, stumbling backward off the step.

The buzzer stopped with the release of pressure. Too late for Kim, it had served its purpose. A walkie talkie hidden behind a pot plant relayed her mother's commanding voice, "_You stay there young lady. I'll be down in a moment_."

Kim groaned.

...

Kim seated herself at the kitchen's breakfast table while her mother busied herself making hot chocolates. Anne had also set up a small electric heater. Strolling around in her bath robe, slippers and with a towel wrapped around her wet red hair, she needed the warmth being fresh from the bathroom.

"Don't you think the alarm is a little extreme?" Kim said pointedly.

"I wasn't going to sit on the step till God knows what time of the night. My posterior has already suffered enough abuse during these late nights worrying about you. I had the boys' string up a warning device while I took a bubble bath."

Noting Kim was rubbing her reddened cheek Anne added, "The fly swat was the boys' idea."

"I already get ambushed everywhere I go. It would be nice if I didn't have to worry about traps entering my own home!"

"That is precisely the point," Anne remarked sternly. "You _do_ get ambushed everywhere you go! When I agreed to let you take on these '_missions_' it was on the condition you only selected the harmless ones and referred anything dangerous to the proper authorities. So far none of your _renowned exploits_ have met these criteria!"

"It's not like we're deliberately disobeying the rules you set out. How were Ron and I supposed to know the strange weeds appearing at the golf course were toxic? Or that a bad stitching in a shirt from Club Banana would…."

"Lead you to an international counterfeiting ring with mafia connections? Or that mysteriously disappearing garbage in Lowerton was in fact being used to feed an army of _giant cockroaches_?!"

Kim had no answer for her mother. Seriously, who could predict it? She could only blink and raise her shoulders in a cautious 'I don't know' motion. Anne lightened her momentarily. "Alright, I accept the last one seemed highly improbable. That doesn't excuse the fact you've been jet setting around the world picking fights with one psychotic madman after another! I didn't know there were so many loonies in the world until I saw my sixteen year old daughter battling them on the evening news!"

Kim was uncomfortable, shifting in her seat as her mother continued to make hot drinks and while fixing her with unhappy glances. She hadn't meant her activities to turn out this way _every_ time but her mother was right. Almost every innocent mission she'd embarked on so far had led her to be ambushed by one mad scientist or another. Even a mad golfer! How many mad golfers could there be?

Putting her even more on edge, if Kim were truthful she didn't want to give up those crazier missions either. There was a rush of accomplishment that came with them far beyond anything experienced babysitting for Mr and Mrs Mahoney or mowing Mr Oglivy's lawns. Not recognition, she had plenty. The media loved their new teen hero. They loved trailing her around the world. They loved sending her piles of letters pestering her for an interview or debating why this teenager and her website seemed in a better position to uncover such plots than the cops. Even conspiracy theories on whether her achievements were staged. After the destruction of the bug invasion sitch there had been great anticipation for the teen heroine's next exploit. Now, without looking for trouble, she had provided catered to their expectations.

Recognition had the disadvantage of being recognisable which she didn't entirely care for. It was the intense sense of purpose she craved. The feeling she made a difference. She didn't know if she could go back to living the mediocre life, concerned only with practice cheer routines or high school popularity politics. Kim intended to save a new person each and every day.

Anne took two mugs of hot chocolate, two of five which she had prepared, and sat down at the table opposite her daughter. The second mug was offered to Kim. It was late at night, into the early hours of the morning even. Anne seemed tired.

"What was it this time? Honestly?"

"We were asked to present a petition signed by several fishing communities to a billionaire on his offshore island. The villagers were wanted him to conserve his power usage, he was causing blackouts all over the bay."

"And how did that turn out?" Anne asked sarcastically.

"He did promise to take the petition under advisement. Limit his usage during peak hours and warn the villages in advance before a big project," Kim said evenly. She winced when a new comer to the discussion challenged her version of events.

"_Na-ah!" _protested a young voice from around the corridor corner. "You blew up his island and – OW!"

Anne snapped her fingers. "Out here, _now_!" She gruffly demanded. The twin boys reluctantly complied with her demand, still subtly slapping each other back and forth, believing their mother didn't notice. Their squabble was forgotten when Anne directed them toward the three extra mugs of hot chocolate on the counter which they gleefully accepted.

"You too James."

Answering his wife's bidding James entered, dressed in rocket pyjamas like his sons. "I was just – hustling the boys back to bed," he explained sheepishly, also taking a hot chocolate while urging the boys to take the mugs with them back up stairs. When they were gone, Anne returned to her conversation with her daughter. "Why don't you try answering that last question again, keeping in mind the news headline of the day: _Snow in the Mediterranean: It's Possible_!"

Starring into her mug Kim admitted, "I blew up his island – utilizing a massive freeze ray."

"And how do you justify this within the mission criteria I laid out for you?"

"He was going to freeze Paris with an icy ray of death!" Kim protested, believing in the undeniable merit of her explanation.

"Then call the navy, or the police, or that bloody Director you admire so much!"

Anne kept her voice level though she couldn't disguise a scowl as she muttered mention of the director. "It's her job. Instead she has the nerve to send children to do her dirty work. Her and her '_janitor_'."

"It's not like that."

"Yes it is. Maybe it's not the way they intended but it is."

Solemn, Anne made her final demand. "No more. No more missions. No more GJ. No more website - no more listening to the half-baked suggestions of Joe and his Director. You aren't even to take a babysitting job without running it past me first."

Instead of disputing this pronouncement or protesting Joe and Director's innocence in a squabble which could only come between mother and daughter, Kim solemnly and sincerely admitted, "I only wanted to prove I could help people without the sitch becoming another twisted plot."

If Anne was sympathetic to her daughters attempt to comply with her wishes she didn't show it. She didn't say anything as Kim excused herself and went upstairs. She just emptied the untouched mugs and followed upstairs to her own bedroom in her own time.

James waited for her in their room, sitting on their bed.

"You're going to stick up for her now?" Anne put it to him pointedly.

James sighed. "I can't say I disagree with you," he admitted. "We certainly haven't been keeping a close enough eye on these '_missions_'. But they mean so much to her."

"There are better ways to help people - and I'd be more than a little concerned if it was beating the snot out of people aspect she's drawn to."

"It's not," James assured her. "My mother was the same, remember? Journalist touring the world covering civil rights protests, disasters, revolutions in Africa and South America; the lure of adventure has been irresistible to many a Possible. Where do you think the family motto comes from?"

"Anything's Possible for a Possible," Anne repeated the mantra, often a source of inspiration, now a cause for frustration. Raising a trio of way too smart Possible kids was no easy task. She sat down on the bed beside James and let him wrap his arms around her. "After – Drew, every patient congratulated me raising such an upstanding daughter. Now all I get is the look."

"The look?" he questioned, rubbing her shoulder.

"_The look_! Where they say 'oh, that's _your_ daughter' and what they're really thinking is 'you're a terrible mother, letting your daughter run around the world like that'."

"Hone, you're just being paranoi….," James stopped as recent conversations came back to him. "Wait, that's what that look _means_?!"

Anne failed to answer his question. She just pulled away from his grasp and climbed into bed.

James remained seated, stricken. "I'm a terrible mother."

...

The Middle High cheerleaders casually jogged out from behind the basketball hoop one at time, each one in line alternately waving her pom-pons at a different stand. When they reached the free throw line they broke into cartwheels, or back flips based on the girl's preference, veering out in alternate diagonal directions until they were lined abreast along the mid-court line facing the far wall. Strung out across the width of the court they performed sequenised pom-pon movements, and hip movements, to be observed by the crowd arriving to view the match.

The centre of the line split and moved backward to create twin parallel columns. Running down the corridor formed of beauties ran Ron Stoppable, the Middleton Mad Dog. In a real game situation the basketball team or maybe the football team would be following his lead out onto the court, or field if the case may be. Being just a practice of this opening routine it was just Ron at present, yet Amelia demanded her squad scream and cheer as if Johnny Depp or David Beckham were strolling out of the locker room. She slyly suggested the effect was best achieved if they imagined each hunk with their shirt off.

Ron gave himself a run-up, dropped to his knees and slid across the (extremely diligently polished) gymnasiam floor. Stopping approximately where he imagined the visiting team to be. Acting to intimidate, he gave his most fearsome growl, (Rufus had helped him perfect his growl in a contest for the game console control), and shook his head spastically. Foaming bubbling from his bulldog face splattered the imaginary opponents and they cowered in fear.

Rufus cheered from the stands. She had learned from earlier experience Ron's routine was not intuitive to a comfortable sleeping environment in said boy's pocket. Instead she amused herself screaming for one of the cheerleaders to give the Mad Dog a smooch.

Practice ended and Amelia thanked her squad. Ron packed his homemade Mad Dog head into an old trunk Mr Barkin had provided him for the storage of his costume. Kim retreated back to the girl's locker room to collect her belongings consciously wondered who of the squad, if any, would bring up her news-worthy adventure gone awry in Europe.

"Hey _Kay!_ Heard weekend vacations to the med' were spoiled by poor whether. What do you plan for an encore? Battle _evil_ ninjas in space? Foil a mind control plot in American Idol?"

Of course it would be Bonnie.

"I was thinking of a case closer to home, the mystery of the mayonnaise and the mascot mask."

Bonnie Rockwaller, Kim's high school nemesis. As close to a stereotypical high school nightmare as you'll ever find; attractive, intelligent, stylish, popular and mean. Cunning and viciousness packaged in a strikingly soft and supple frame. Evil never looked so good….

"Going to be spending much time in the janitors closet tonight? I can lend some concealer for the love bites."

"Save it. I got a hit saying some wacko stole a weather machine and is heading north. You'll need all the concealer you can get when the rain hits and you begin to wrinkle and melt."

Monique, a senior squad member, came over and stood beside Kim. She crossed her arms and nodded at Bonnie with a gleeful smirk. "Score girl. You know I think I already see a line forming around her cheek? Too much time in the sun bed?"

Kim snorted. Other squad members were also amused with the comment.

"Shoo _Bee_," Monique command. "Go on, before I pull your stinger out. G--B-I-S-U."

"I'm sorry. Did you mistake me for someone who speaks your voodoo language?"

"_Oh_, little Bee needs translation," Monique cooed with mock sympathy. "It means G_o Before I Slap U_!"

Bonnie's eyes drifted away, surveying the reactions of girls behind Kim and Monique. None were willing to get involved on her behalf. In fact most were as tired of Bonnie's vendetta against Stoppable as Kim. That the two were tight was old news. They weren't interested in speculation about happenings behind the closed door of the janitor's closet.

"Whatever," Bonnie relented, withdrawing from the confrontation, smiling and acting in no way the defeated party. Just a retiring party from a meaningless jest, presenting her humility plain for all the fair minded cheerleaders to see.

Sure to be back when she sensed weakness.

...

Kim entered janitorial supply closet and shut the door. Ron was already waiting for her, as was Joe and Wade. Joe leaned casually against his workbench in a corner of the room. "Take a seat," his cool voice offered. Two stools were placed before his workbench. Ron occupied the second. Kim took her place beside him while Wade participated the meeting via video link. Earlier Team Possible had petitioned Joe for a place in the school to use as a base. Wade set the team up with a sophisticated computer system consisting of three screens, multiple CPUs, terabytes of drive space, fax, phone, and video capability. It was nothing more than an outlet for Wade's greater network. All controlled remotely from his room, maintained by one of the world's foremost child hackers under the roof of his Global Justice Agent parents. Wade's central hub had more security than some large businesses.

"Hey Wade, how's college? You look a little ragged; you haven't spent the weekend in some frat party, have you?"

"No Kim, I haven't," confirmed the ten year old hacker, cracking a smile. He did seem tired. Still, he was cheerful. "My papers are going fine. I just completed an essay on mathematical algorithms and differential equations, and I can write software with both arms tied behind my back using only my foot," he said proudly. Leaning closer he added, "The real trouble is my mom. She wants us to enter a charity fun run as a mother-son team in three months! I'm glad for any excuse to skip family jogging hour."

Joe allowed a rare chuckle. "Don't expect any sympathy from us. It'll get the blood flowing. Make you smarter, smart boy."

"Have a heart!"

"Sorry Wade," Kim added, "you brought this on yourself. Karma for too many years of sending Ron for Pizza."

Wade looked to Ron, his last bastion of support. "Well me an' Rufus feel for you buddy. Anything we can do to help you dodge your mom."

"Down to business," Joe interceded in the conversation. "Wade debriefed me on the weekend's disasters. Let's start with the reason you were in Europe. Hank Perkins."

…

_Yelping from repeated electric shocks, Ron pulls the offending device from under his shirt. A wire tap device. Hank Perkins removes a gun from his briefcase, forcing Kim to act quickly. From her seat in the limousine she slides forward and kicks the weapon out of Perkin's hands. She places her heeled foot under his throat. Her low cut dress allows Perkins a front row view of the smoothness and power of her cheerleading honed legs._

…

_Kim and Ron have their brunette wig disguises removed. They sit with the family that requested their aid in the waiting room of a police station. Soon the door opens and Perkins is allowed to leave. Several men wearing expensive suits and carrying briefcases form a defensive circle around him. _

_The officer leading the interrogation shakes his head in disappointment. Perkins gives Kim a menacing grin as he walks past._

…

Ron was still embarrassed over the incident so Kim answered for the two of them.

"It's a sitch in progress," a determined edge to her voice, "We recorded nothing incriminating before our covers were blown and, aside from being a deceitful con-man, Hank Perkins is apparently also an excellent lawyer."

Joe agreed with her assessment. "We still have time before the family is deported. I'll drop hints to some old contacts that Perkins is a person of interest. Pressure him until we can regroup and return with a better plan next weekend…."

"Problem." Kim put up her hand, feeling self-conscious. "Mom saw the Senior's island sitch on the news. I think I'm grounded. From missions anyway. I'm not to take any without her express permission."

Joe stroked his chin and his bristles of short, dark facial hair growth. "You're not only one _mom _is cross with. Betty," refering to Dr Betty Director, head of Global Justice, "is concerned we're operating above our amateur status. Wants us to stop stumbling onto wacko plots."

"I could go with it," Ron agreed. "My mom isn't happy either."

"We'll tone our operations down for now. Since we're on the topic of Senior, the question I put to you is: What was your error?"

"We overloaded the freeze ray?" Kim suggested.

"Before that."

"We were captured?" Ron ventured.

"Before that," Joe insisted.

The pair were blank.

"You entered the wolf's lair without properly arming yourself with the facts. _Wade_!" Joe pointed a stern finger at the computer's camera. "Information is your area of responsibility. The lives of your team mates hang on the mission data you provide. Why were Kim and Ron not aware Senior was the head of an international criminal organisation?"

Wade was taken aback by the question. "I – I didn't know! There was nothing…."

"The legendary '_ghost_' in the global network. Alleged to be responsible for the cyber attack on Estonia. The daring hacker who posted excerpts of Betty Director's diary on the web could not find so much as a parking ticket in the name of one of the most private and wealthiest men in Europe?"

"Whoa, whoa!" Ron called as Kim gasped, "_Joe_!"

Their calls for restraint on Joe's part failed. Realisation struck home. Wade was mortified with his failure. As Kim protested it was not Wade's fault, the genius level I.Q. boy calculated it was.

"I'm sorry," he blurted. "I'm so sorry; the hit on sight seemed innocent. I never thought…."

"Don't apologise Wade, this wasn't your fault…."

Kim refused to let the blame be laid on Wade. Joe agreed. "She's right about one thing Wade. This was not your fault. Fault lies with the team. And with the team leader." His mere glance quietened Kim instantly.

"Most of all, Wade, fault lies with the one meant to be keeping watch over you three. So I'm to blame too. The good news, Wade, is we can prevent this error from becoming a mistake by correcting the problem. _You_ never send _them_ in blind again."

He turned to Kim. "_You_ never lead your team in blind again. And inform me of any side mission jaunts across Europe before hand. _You_," Joe turned again to Ron who tense with apprehension. It grew worse as Joe paused to consider his answer. "Stay five feet back from electronic equipment at all times. And _never_ stop telling Kim it's a bad road."

Wade felt trapped. He now felt guilty over Kim and Ron's close call against Senior. Nonetheless his hands were tied. He was uncertain how to broach the problem with Joe. "I'm on a probation. If my parents or Dr Director catch me hacking personal files again, even to protect Kim...."

"I understand Wade," Joe immediatly assured him, "and I'm sorry. I know I just put you in an impossible position. I didn't mean to upset you but the point _had_ to be made. I'll talk to Betty and your parents and make clear I take personal responsibilty for any action you undertake in the interests of Team Possible. In the meantime if there's anything you think we should investigate, but can't, tell me. Tell me irregardless of how trivial, or the time of day - I still have access to some means of digging up dirt."

...

Ron hesitated as he left the Janitor's closet. Reflecting on Joe's commandments, Kim wasn't distracted enough not to notice. "You coming?" she asked.

Ron answered reluctantly. "In a sec'. I want to ask Joe something. Private."

It was unusual for Ron to keep her in the dark over an issue bothering him. At least she had assumed it was until she met Wade. Suspicions were raised though Kim could not deny him. She had to trust whatever the _sitch _Ron would talk to her when he was ready. She agreed to wait for him.

Ron re-entered the closet. Joe sat with his back against the wall, polishing a selection of his tools over the workbench. "Come in Ron. Sit down," he said, almost managing to sound friendly. Ron did so, taking up a stool and sitting down across the corner of the bench.

"It happened again Joe. I was trying to pull the wiring out of the ray and…."

Ron shrugged. He didn't know how to explain what happened next. It was the same thing that always happened.

"Stay away from techno junk. You'll be fine."

"It's more." Ron tried to put his thoughts into sentences. "This morning mom was ready to explode over the news. Dad tried to calm her down by suggesting everything you've taught Kim has her better equipped to handle rough situations than most federal agents. It was when he crunched the numbers on me – that was when he was distressed. Calculated I shouldn't have survived grammar school."

"No one can calculate…."

"He can! He's an actuary! He calculated the date the Soviet Union would collapse and the Berlin Wall torn down!"

For a moment Joe tensed. His focus on the tool polishing was broken for three whole seconds as he stared at the door. As quickly as the change in body language appeared it was gone. He was back to quietly working.

"I-I had nothing to do that by the way. Sounds completely normal, your dad just has an overactive imagination. There was no studies into….You do wear your seatbelt at all times in the car right?"

"Yeah?"

"Life jacket when swimming."

"I-I don't…."

"Tell you what. I'll come over glue padding to all the sharp edges in your house tonight."

"Okay…?"

Joe set down his tools and polish. "Ron. I would never send Kim into the field alone. The problem is Kim tends to attract attention like you court disaster. I have very good reasons for keeping a low profile. It might be more dangerous - no, it would be more dangerous for her if I were there. So I need someone I trust with her. Always with her."

"But am I helping her, or putting her in increased danger?"

Joe sighed. "I don't know. She listens to you. Tell her to back off a case and you may do more to protect her than I ever could."

...

Deep within a rock bunker in an undisclosed location in South America, Junior observed his father and world terrorist leader Gemini engage in cordial conversation. Or cordial to the point they weren't lobbing missiles at each others secret lairs, a step up in relations between Senior's operation and World Empire since the eighties. Gemini had a calm, cool manner his predecessor lacked although Senior still found his often impulsive, arbitrary acts of ruthlessness distasteful. Gemini inversely wearied of the old man's code of conduct and sharp tongue. A weariness Junior could understand.

"Next time I think I'll set the trap myself; since you seem incompetent of holding a pair of untrained teenager wannabe heroes."

From a large view screen affixed to the far wall of the cavernous bunker, Gemini flicked stones. So Senior flicked them back.

"Perhaps the lord of WE needs a reminder of just how competent I am."

"Then the only other explanation I can conclude is that Kim '_look at me, I'm a superhero_' Possible was aided in eluding your billion dollar security system."

"I lost my home to this endeavour if you care to remember, _Sheldon_. My family and I pride ourselves on being a trustworthy bastion in the underworld so I know you wouldn't suggest _I_ engineered Miss Possible's escape. Not if you wished to continue utilizing my information and banking services."

The room was designed to have a tropic feel despite being underground and carved out of rock. The lighting replicated the warm kiss of the sun against bare skin. Plants were spread throughout the cavern and watered by a hydroponics system. The Seniors even had a cool fresh water pool to enjoy. It was beside this pool Junior sat now, under a shaded table, taking less interest in the preceding than he had with Team Possible. He played with a set of small Team Possible figures. Ron and Rufus were strapped to a bottle rocket aimed at a Lego Eiffel tower on the far side of the pool. The Kim figurine stood triumphant over a series of enemies including a Darth Vader, Majin Buu and Megatron. The later evil figurine had been torn apart at the limbs and lay straddled across a monopoly house and hotels city.

From his distant lair Gemini relented, shrugging to demonstrate is was no great loss as he transferred over the bet funds. On another, smaller though still substantially large, screen the amount of funds in one of Senior's secrets accounts grew instantly larger.

"Gracias. On a further note, may I ask the lord Gemini to in future only refer to Senorita Possible with the highest respect in my presence? I assure you; she managed to elude my best defence systems by her own skill and courage. In fact, intriguing stories have come to my attention about the late Dr Drakken and the events surrounding his demise. It seems Senorita Possible may be the first to defeat Shego in hand to hand combat. You remember Shego, don't you Senor Gemini? You gave her a '_hand_' bringing down Professor Dementor's _Grün Valkyrie_ Project?"

Mention of 'Shego' and 'hand' in the same sentence was one sure fire way to dig under Gemini's cool collar. Junior quit playing to pay attention, missing his carefully orchestrated loosing of a flaming spinning top toward the bottle rocket, igniting it and sending helpless Ron figurine careening into the Lego tower. No one witnessed the structure collapse with a colourful bang.

Gemini narrowed his one remaining eye at the senior Senor Senior. His nostrils flared in a snarl though he fought to keep his tone civil.

"Yes. I remember Dementor's project. It disturbs me that _you_ should."

Senior merely politely smiled back.

"And WE is also _aware_ of the rumours surrounding Drakken's demise. Preposterous. I wouldn't give such mutterings a moment's thought aside from the unusual interest dear Betty has taken in the child."

"Interest she has shown in one potential before?"

Senior practically sang the statement. He looked away from Gemini, eyes catching the ceiling looking guiltily innocent.

"We're _watching_ her."

"She's going to be so much fun to play with, like Betty in her prime," Senior mused aloud, "Agent Du was far too serious. Walking stroke case…."

"_If she's such a big deal, why haven't you taken her out_?"

Junior's unexpected interruption from across the room earned him different reactions from each villainous mastermind. His father was horrified at the prospect. Gemini was amused, mostly of Senior's obvious reaction.

"_Junior_! How could you even contemplate such a dreadful act? Has nothing I've taught you…. Do you not care at all for the codes of this family?"

His father's scolding did not bother Junior. The revelation both Dr Director of GJ and Gemini of WE were keeping there eyes, one apiece, on Possible impressed him beyond measure. Kim Possible was becoming an increasingly intriguing girl with every new revelation. He wanted to know more.

"… of an innocent teenager!" old Senior's rambling on as Junior approached the view screen. "Never have I felt so shaken and disturbed by your continued interest in violent methods."

As Senior finished Junior handed him the little Kim figurine, placing it in his hand and patting it gently on the head. "Father, I did not ask if _we_ should. I asked why a man as agreeably detestable and despicable as _him,_" he pointed at the Gemini's image, "has not?"

Gemini considered for a moment, impressed with Junior though unsure how much of WE's interest in Possible he should betray to the information broker.

"We've tried," Gemini admitted at last. "The first man we sent was delivered back to us in a garbage bag."

For a moment Senior was wide eyed with disbelief. "_Dead_?"

"No, no. His mouth had been washed out with soap. And a plunger…. It was wedged up…."

Junior got the picture. He picked up on subtle though important wording of Gemini's comment.

"_First_ man?"

"After the first failure _WE_ got serious. I hand picked my most ruthless executioner. We found him in working as an enforcer amoung Somalian rabble. Nasty piece of work. They used to say his soul was a black as his skin, if he had one at all."

"He came back _bleached_," Gemini explained. "Like a ghost. Stark. White - we didn't recognise him. He's taken it hard. The poor guy just hasn't been the same; he won't even touch cows blood anymore."

Senior was a little pale himself. Junior revelled in the mercenaries' fate.

"As you can imagine the volunteer pool on Possible has dried up. I'm not sure I could _order_ my top rank to take the hit."

Junior grinned. "I think you're right father. I think it could be immensely fun to play ball against Senorita Possible."

"I can't say she sounds like the wholesome girl I imagined her to be," Senior cringed. "Still - bad Gemini! Sending assassins after a 16 year old!"

Gemini shrugged. "I'm a bad, bad man," he replied smugly.

"And we're very, very rich men," Junior postured. "Quarter of a billion dollars to guarantee the safety of Senorita Kimberly, at least as long as she remains a civilian. The Senior family gets first crack."

"Done," Gemini agreed. "If you want your chance against Possible, you have it. Imperial intelligence has discovered Lord Monty Fiske, a British aristocrat, intends to request Team Possible's assistance in retrieving an ancient item of value. A second group of warriors have approached WE interested in acquiring it and several other artefacts spread across the globe." He let the details sink in before posing his proposition to Junior.

"You want in?"

A lop sided grin crossed Junior's face.


	4. Ch 3: Monty

Author's Note: First – Apologies. I would like to claim my long absence was due to work or graduation, building a fence, or even my laptop blue screening on me (multiple times). These events played a roll though in truth a sudden obsession with C&C Tiberium Wars/Red Alert 3 is mostly to blame.

Fortunately I managed to overcome such an obsession (Kane's Wrath is _hard_) and recover my plot ideas from the laptop before it lost its month long battle to tether itself to life. Farewell my faithful friend through the college years.

Bad punctuation is sometimes intentional (or so I claim). Goes double for speech patterns.

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible™ or any character, location or event from that said show**.

* * *

Last time on _Legend of A Monkey Master_

- Dr Anne Possible had growing concerns over Kim's exploits. She forbad Kim from engaging in any more missions without her express permission.

- Joe was not pleased with the teams' performance during their jaunt to Europe. Ron's actuary father calculated, statistically speaking, Ron should not have lived past Grammar school, yet along be engaging villains. The young hero was left unsure of his role on the team.

- Senor Junior accepted an invitation by Gemini of WE to join an expedition seeking ancient items of value.

....

Ch 3: Monty

"… _inscriptions in a stone wall excavated in Punjab province, India, depict a city of great prestige resided in this area of the Laos jungle as recently as 800 years ago_," Lord Fiske circled the approximate area on his map with his pinky, holding a print campus between the index finger and thumb of his gloved hand. _"Then it ceased to exist – allowing the jungle to reclaim what was lost."_

"_Fascinating Lord Fiske," _the reporter, seeming a little _too _interested. Kim had to credit his acting skills. Lord Fiske response was to snort.

"_I'm quite sure it _isn't_, unless you're an archaeologist with more than a few eccentricities. Not until I'm allowed to explain the juicy details. You see, by rights this city should never have existed. There is no reason to build a community here - rough terrain, far from the ocean with no major waterway; far from any trade route that we know of. No record of it ever having existed aside from vague references inscribed on an obscure ruin…."_

_The reporter smirked. "I'm certain your detractors will be pleased to hear you so generously repeat their arguments against this expedition."_

"_Quite so. I do not blame my colleges for their scepticism. They don't have the trust fund I do with which to fuel wild goose chases. I, however, have a lead no other archaeologist has."_

The reporter was perplexed, waiting for Fiske to enlighten him. The aristocrat's answer was to tap his crippled leg with his crutch.

"_The ache in my knee. It has yet to lead me wrong."_

The four chime ring of her Kimmunicator stirred Kim from a lazy evening on the couch. She removed the device from the front pocket on her oversized green, hooded jersey and sat up straight, reaching for the remote to turn down the TV volume as she pressed the talk button. Wade - her friend and operator of her website, , Wade effortlessly maintained and expanded her job search site (and sometimes hazardous missions) with his computer wizardry. Even the tweebs, Kim's obnoxious twin siblings, had yet to dent his security. Neither had their '_Kim's nose hair'_ blog had not been safe from the avenging boy genius.

"Please sitch me Wade. Even archaeology specials on TV are beginning to sound _fascinating_."

"Your mom only grounded you yesterday. This morning even."

Kim retorted, claiming with mock seriousness, "I'm a caged bird, Wade. I need to fly."

"I might have something for you…." Wade paused, raising an eyebrow. "Although given your opinion of archaeology I don't know how you'll feel about it. Funny you should mention it."

"Let's hear it."

"I received a hit on the site. Not a request for help. An invitation to join an expedition – from Lord Monty Fiske."

Kim returned her attention to the figure being interviewed on the muted TV. She gaped at the idea this man, this respected and adventurous British icon, could be inviting her to anything!

"_Thee_ Monty Fiske? The famous explorer? The one on TV right now?" She was already fidgeting with the remote, trying to return the sound on a low volume as Wade confirmed, "Yep. That's the one."

"… _the people, the culture, why they were there…."_

"_And why they left?" _the reported added.

"_And why they left," _Fiske confirmed_, "although the apparent timing of its abandonment does not surprise me in the least. It seems to have fallen from grace approximately during the rise of Genghis Khan's Mongolian Empire…."_

Kim had heard name Genghis Khan before, as most have I'm sure. It is a name that has the power to rattle nations' collective memories and individuals to be awed by terrible greatness. Names like Julius Caesar, Stalin - or Darth Vader. Yet Kim knew little more than the name, knowing even less sure of his exploits than those of the other three (which said a great deal given all she knew of Vader was he dressed in black, had a shinny red laser sword, breaths as heavily as Uncle Larry when he spots a first edition Star Trek action figure). Kim certainly had not a clue of the connection between Khan, the Mongols and Laos.

"We're moving up in the world."

"We've been invited to plenty of talk-shows before. We passed them up. Why should we accept this invitation?"

Kim spoke the words but her tone said otherwise. She wanted Wade to convince her to go, was pleading with him too. And Wade obliged.

"This is bigger than Oprah. Lord Fiske is an icon! He's like a British Steve Irwin! You know – without actually jumping on a crocodile. He has knee issues."

"Tell me about him."

In moments Wade pulled up a comprehensive biography on the life of Lord Monty Fiske; explorer extraordinaire, philanthropist and keen motorcycle enthusiast.

"He celebrated his high school graduation by riding solo across the United States on a sight seeing tour. He set out to become the world's leading archaeologist soon after touring lost city of Chaco Canyon, New Mexico, so returned to England and Oxford – after taking a scenic route down through Central America to Panama."

The biography briefly halted as Wade sifted through more data at phenomenal speeds.

"His whole life has been either exploring ancient civilisations or documenting the diverse wildlife in the areas nearby. His injury stems from an accident during a second stint as a research assistant in Russia. A newly excavated Monastery in the Ural Mountains collapsed while he was exploring the catacombs. He survived thirteen days buried, drinking trickles of rainwater from the surface. The right leg was badly crushed with the muscle tissue severely damaged. It was a medical miracle he didn't die from blood loss although he's been forced to walk with the aid of a crutch since."

"_The ground work has already been laid. The expedition team began its search of the region two days ago and I am _very_ eager to join them, however…. First I will be impulsively diverting my private jet to America, hopefully to welcome a 'special guest' to the expedition." _

"_Who is this 'special guest' Lord Fiske?"_

"_Ah, ah, ah – all in good time. It would be poor manners to announce names before my guest has a chance to respond to my invitation. Suffice to say we share an appetite for adventure. She is a personal hero of mine whom I am very excited to have the chance to meet."_

Kim almost leapt with excitement. "Wade, are you watching this?! He called me his personal hero!"

"He also said he'll be arriving on his personal jet, which," he checked the air traffic control data for the nation, "will be arriving in Middleton in less than an hour," he concluded with a worried edge to his voice. "What are you going to tell your mom?"

The balloon of energy Kim was riding on sprung a leak.

...

"So it wouldn't be a mission. More like a field trip. A learning opportunity!"

Kim managed to convince her parents sit down in the living room together to listen to her presentation. Brain surgeon and rocket engineer, each had demanding schedule which inevitably impacted on time spent with their wonderful family. So it was the Possible parents made it a priority to put the children first. They strove to give each child the time and full attention they deserved. When Kim approached each of them stating she had something important to say neither hesitated to put down lab reports or make promises to call back colleagues at a later time.

Now each considered the offer made by Lord Fiske to spur their daughter away to the other side of the world on this once in a lifetime opportunity, factoring in the dangers as well as the potential for personal development cited by Kim.

"Won't you have to be vaccinated for malaria?"

Of course the doctor in the family would be quick to point this out.

"I've had all the shots."

"When?" Anne demanded.

"Joe – insisted." Her mother's frown at the mention of Joe caused Kim to hesitate.

"And your schoolwork?" asked her father.

"None of my missions have impacted on my grades so far."

"The same can't be of Ron," James argued slyly.

"Yes it can," Kim strongly insisted, losing steam only after thinking her counter-statement the full length through. It was an uneasy admission to say, "he was failing before Dr Drakken."

Not a line of reasoning to sway her mother with as Mrs Dr Possible laid out her primary concern. "What I don't like is that this comes so soon after I forbade you from taking on any more missions. It was only yesterday…."

"This morning," her husband corrected.

_Beep beep de beep._

That merciful tone! It saved Kim by preventing her mother from completing her concerns. It was a relief to answer the Kimmunicator, although the caller was not anyone she had anticipated.

"Good evening Miss Possible. Lord Monty Fiske at your service.

"I thought to call ahead to confirm you received my invitation and inquire as to your response and your agent, Mr Load, explained the family dynamic situation to me. Actually, I wish to apologise for my thoughtlessness. It was most unkind to spring this on you so suddenly with no thought to your parents reaction and I wondered if I may be of help. I would dearly like to explain myself to your parents if it would help."

"And we would dearly like to hear it," Anne confirmed, unfolding her legs and rising from the couch to view the newcomer to their family discussion.

"Ah, Dr Possible, you are there. The camera device on Miss Possible's phone did not allow me to spot you."

"We're both here," the _other_ Dr Possible made his presence known. "And what we'd both like to know about you're interest in inviting our Kimmie cub on an expedition."

"Well, my decision was largely cemented by the destruction of Senor Senior's island lair. The word in high circles is your daughter saved Britain from an icy end," Kim refrained from correcting his assumption Britain had been the target, "and truth be told I really never liked the man nor his deranged son. Bravo Miss Possible. Well done."

A smooth answer. Nonetheless, James' interrogation would not be sidestepped so easily. "So you heard the story of how Kim bested a, would be, crazed villain and thought she might be useful to swing past the traps between you and a golden monkey statue in the lost temple of doom?"

"Gracious no!" Fiske could not gauge the seriousness of James' accusation without being able to see his face so his reaction was mixed. He reddened, embarrassed to be thought of willing to place a young soul in danger ahead of himself. Still, he was amused with Dr Possible's fanciful imagination "This is no India Jones movie Dr Possible. There are no snake pits or spiked walls to be found in real archaeological digs, and if there were it would not be your daughter who would be expected to traverse them. I _was_ intending this trip to be a sort of vacation for Kim, a thank you for her works. Although," Fiske's excitable presence diminished, "I admit my idea of a vacation, wondering lost through a South East Asian jungle, isn't everyone's cup of tea. I honestly expected Miss Possible to politely turn down the offer, which would be completely understandable."

Kim's mom considered Fiske's intent. "Just to be clear, this is not a mission. Kimmie will only be present as a guest observer?"

"You have word. I will endeavour to do all I can to keep your Kimmie safe and her mind engaged. This is an intellectual mission of discovery. Tomb Raider was a very poor interpretation of my work. I would look terrible in those tights."

"And she will not fall behind with her school work?" James added.

"It goes without saying. I know a little something about tutoring young minds."

Anne Possible was the first to relent. "Then it's her choice."

The two Possible parents and Lord Fiske waited for her answer.

...

Ron looked over his newly foam padded room, courtesy of Joe after Ron confided in him his actuary father had calculated, statistically, he should not have survived past grammar school. Ron had been hoping for a confidence boost from the old…. Actually, no-one knew what Joe was although the safe bet seemed to be James Bond. The point was: the corners on his door, windowsill, bed, desk all been made child safe, surge protectors and safety plugs had been affixed to all his electrical equipment, reflective orange patches had been sown into all his clothing save those he was wearing; and none of these precautions changed how Ron felt about his clumsiness in the field!

Disheartened, he flopped over onto his mattress, burying his face in the duvet, trying to escape his growing inner doubts but they would not be silenced. "How am I going to tell Kim?" he mused, voice muffled by the covers.

Rufus was not listening. In her cage near the head of the bed, she was enjoying her evening nap after a snack of berries and roots. Ron considered repeating his woes louder to attract her attention and sympathy. He thought better of it. Naked Mole Rats tend to be cranky if they miss their required twenty hours of sleep a day.

He tussled on the bed, attempting to find a more comfortable position. Rotating to lie on his back, he comforted himself with the knowledge, "At least it won't be an issue for a while. Not with Mrs Dr P putting her foot down on these missions."

Ron shifted his glance around the room. Nothing happened. Not an thing stirred. The world around him remained still.

"Yep, I'm safe for week at least. No need to upset Kim with my comments and concerns."

No sirens, no explosions. Still nothing happened. Ron felt the tension leave him.

"Hey, with any luck Kim will focus more on her cheerleading and forget about…."

"RON!" Kim burst into his room and Ron cursed, "_You've got to be kiddin' me!"_

Breathless and obviously excited, Kim still set aside her news long enough to enquire, "Why is everything in your house padded with foam?"

"It – it – it's a Jewish holiday thing."

His pathetic excuse earned him a suspicious frown. To head off any further enquires Ron sat up and, coaching excitement into his voice, proclaimed. "We have a mission!"

As predicted, Kim launched into her news. "No. No, not a mission. We've been invited to join the latest expedition of Lord Monty Fiske! He's talking to your Mom and Dad over the Kimmunicator now!"

"Oh, Lord – who?"

"The world famous explorer, Monty Fiske." Kim sat down on the bed next to him. "The guy who digs up ancient cities and does those animal documentaries. He walks with a crutch?" Ron remained mystified.

"He wants to take us to explore the Laos jungle to search for a lost city!" Kim exclaimed.

"_Jungle_!" Now Kim held Ron's full attention. "No, no. No, Kim I don't want to go to a jungle."

And he now held hers. Kim recognised his intensifying anxiety. She realised her thoughtless error.

"Ron, hey, look at me…." She leaned over to take hold of his shoulders and locked eyes, her green looking deeply into his brown.

"Not to the jungle. That's where –_they_ live...."

"It's alright Ron. Take a breath." Her voice was calm and compassionate, unconsciously mimicking a memory of her mother calming a child before surgery.

"I know the crutch guy! He does TV specials on them!"

"He only does that sometimes. Not this trip."

"His name even sounds like – _Monkey!"_

"Hey! Never mind, alright. We don't have to go." Kim rubbed his bicep to comfort him. "No big."

Regaining composure, Ron took let out his breath and repeated, "No big?"

"I know how you feel about – monkeys. I wouldn't want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. Besides, I couldn't do this without you Ron." Kim meant every word. Her warm smile and caring eyes spoke of true affection. It tore Ron apart.

"Laos has Bueno Nacho right?"

"I owe you a soda."

Best friends shared a long hug.

"What about Mr Barkin?" Ron asked over her shoulder.

"Don't worry. Fiske has already promised to tutor us. We won't miss a thing."

"Tanks."

...

**Somewhere, hidden in the Mountains of Akaishi, Japan.**

High in the Akaishi Mountains an old man crouched on a rock to greet the rising sun. The light of the early morning lifted the cloak of night from the mountain tops and slowly illuminated the valleys. The air was still and fresh. His deep, controlled, breathes turned to vapour as he released them. Here it was the Sensei of the Yamanouchi meditated every dawn on a rock near the summit of the mountain. Bathing in the warmth of a new day several minutes before his school did.

A senior apprentice of his school traversed the dirt path to bring her Sensei a tray of herbal tea. Such was her balance and pose she did not spill a drop, nor did she allow her cream training keikogi robe be sullied by a speck of dirt. She stood at a respectful distance behind the right hand of her master, silently waiting to be acknowledged.

Sensei continued his meditations for a time. Releasing a calming breath he extended a hand and waved his apprentice forward. She obediently came to his side, placing the tray down on smooth rock and, sat on her calves and gently poured the hot drink from the insulated tea pot. Sensei took the cup with a quiet word of thanks as she stepped back again. Sensei welcomed the warm beverage coupled with clear skies, small comforts which brought peace to an old heart.

The peace was not to last.

As he savoured the aroma of the beverage a slight breeze tossed his white beard and hair. The breeze carried with it a warning. Sensei heard the whispers of the mountain and lowered the tea cup. Behind him the apprentice's honed senses and instincts warned her to the vague aura of alarm from her master. She was alert for instruction.

"They are coming."

The apprentice dropped the tray and ran back to the school, all efforts at keeping her Kimono spotless forgotten.

...

A dozen Blackhawk helicopters threaded there way through the mountain ranges. Heavily armed men in black and purple uniforms eagerly awaited deployment. They psyched each other up; made bets on who would have the bigger 'count' and promised to be sitting round a card table before the hour was done. They were elite. They were ruthless. They enjoyed their work. Jokes were made about how this would be their first day at school for some. An apple for the teacher.

In their wake flew a larger twin-rotor Chinook transport. On the side it was marked **W.E**.

...

Past enemies had taught them caution. Long the Yamanouchi had remained hidden from the world. But enemies can learn too. Nothing could hide from World Empire forever. Were many have failed in the past, W.E., guided by a representative of their mysterious employer, succeeded.

Imperial troops cared nothing for beautifully crafted shrines, gardens painstakingly cared for or centuries old temples. Three of the Blackhawks, outfitted as gunships, turned in unison to make a pass over the courtyard. Chain-gun rounds rained from the sky. Rockets thundered. Nothing was spared. If a shrub even rustled it was targeted and eradicated. In their wake came the transports, looping around above exploded trees and burning dojos. Each hovered above a select point of the compound allowing commandos to rope down. Snipers deployed on rooftops. Troops landed beyond the outer wall to entrap anyone left inside the school. Black boots set foot on rock and defensive bursts were fired into any emplacement which may conceal an ambush party.

They were correct not to expect to be landing unopposed.

Below one craft a boulder transformed into a man wearing a rugged grey shell. He launched a great chain into blades of the flying machine. The opposite end he had affixed to a real boulder. The chain wrapped around the rotors. The resulting pull ripped the craft from the sky. W.E vengeance came swift. 40 square metres were slag before the gunship crew were satisfied.

A second Blackhawk fell from the sky when an apprentice employed more conventional anti-aircraft weaponry. Ninja are not ignorant of the evolving methods of war and invented most long before. Utilising one of the schools few modern weapons an apprentice shot out a tail rotor with a rocket.

...

Yamanouchi was designed to be as complex and resourceful as the ninja it trained. Her exterior gave the appearance of a Buddhist monastery, a picture of tranquillity. Beneath the surface the school kept the secrets of her founders and those who followed. Catacombs excavated from mountain stone existed underneath like a secret middle ages labyrinth. They were not deep. These ceilings would not hold up to continued bombardment by W.E. A moments respite was all they promised.

The apprentice whom had delivered Sensei tea and raised the alarm had exchanged her cream training keikogi for black and tea for a sword. She entered the council chambers where Sensei waited. It was a largely disused space of the school as there had not been a '_shadow council'_ for centuries. Still the stone table and seats were in place. The roughly hewn, '_Fred Flintstone'_ designed furnishing were too heavy to remove.

Sensei stood under the Yamanouchi crest at the far end of the hall. Only his shrewd eyes were illuminated by the candlelight. Yori approached him with her head lowed in reverence. In her hands she held a precious case. Dropping to her knees, she presented him with the Lotus blade.

Sensei opened the case and removed the sheathed blade. Without warning he presented it back to apprentice.

"You must keep the blade a while longer, Yori-san."

A jolt rushed through Yori. She was to keep the _Lotus Blade_?San was an honorific denoting an equal or superior. For the master of the ninja school to address her such….

"Our school is lost. Our mission remains. The time to fulfil oaths hath come."

A new explosion rocked the temple foundations. More than dust stirred in the cavern. In the dimly lit room a child awake. Her young lungs carried her cries over the sounds of battle.

...

Yamanouchi marksmen, utilising bow and rifle, hid themselves among rocky outcroppings surrounding their school. Vulnerable Blackhawk gunners and rooftop snipers expecting fire from inside the compound were felled by implacable accuracy. At what time an avenging gunship pounced marksman would fade into the rock and brush, skirting the mountainside along camouflaged trails dug by ancestors.

These small victories were not enough to fend off the invaders. W.E. cared neither for lives lost nor the cost of ammunition. Once troops debarked the transport choppers joined in suppression efforts. Overwhelming firepower kept the defending ninja at bay as assault troops secured a courtyard landing zone.

The larger helicopter dropped fast. The pilot, wary of another costly rocket attack, strained the landing wheels with his heavy touchdown. More W.E. troops charged from the rear hatch before the craft stopped bouncing. Evacuating the craft in a more casual manner were the leaders of the operation.

Junior basked in the warmth of the burning mountainside, inhaling a calming breathe of Napalm in the morning.

W.E. Operative Delta, formerly know as Global Justice Agent William Du. Sent by Gemini to keep an eye on new 'friends'.

Their guide. A member of the organisation which purchased W.E favour. He wore the trappings of ninja, black robes with his face hidden. None could mistake this creature, however. He stood as tall as a street sign-post. Wide as a car. Round as a medicine ball. It was hard to imagine him being capable of stealth or guile but he was, for lack of a more apt description, a 'Sumo-ninja'.

"Bring me the weapon," Junior demanded. Regarding his large companion he added, "Amuse yourself. Eat a ninja."

Thunder echoed through the mountains – Sumo-ninja's deep laugh. He unfastened nunchaku from his belt sash and stormed off to create mayhem.

"I like him better when not in a confined spaces," Junior commented to Delta.

Sumo-ninja approached a shattered statue shrine opposite the temple in the courtyard. The figurine lay in pieces, powerful guns cutting it in half. Sumo-ninja tore the foundation, which only the figurines boots still attached, clean out of the ground. The steel door he uncovered only presented marginally increased resistance.

Several W.E troops exited the temple with a prisoner in chains. Despite appearing ragged and groggy their weapons were trained on him at all times. Schoolmaster Sensei was brought before Junior and Operative Delta. The group Captain commanded him to kneel. Sensei did so in a meditative fashion, crossing his legs presenting his palms open face. Clearing his head.

"Were there not, like - thirty more of you?" Junior asked the Captain. The soldier scowled and jerked his head at the old man.

"How'd you take him down?" Du asked.

"Sent half my men and threw gas in after them."

"_Jesus_! Take some men to collect survivors before that thing collapses!"

"No fucking way." The Captain's gun-sight never waved from the old man's head.

Junior restrained Delta before he took issue with the officer's insubordination.

"Good thinking, Captain," he offered.

Courtyard stone pavers heaved and fell through the earth. The Sumo-ninja climbed out of his newly formed hole carrying a Yamanouchi apprentice by the throat. The young warrior was badly battered. Sumo said simply, "It is _not_ here."

"Where's the weapon?" Delta demanded.

"In your heart you have neither compassion nor remorse. You believe you are free of their constraints." Sensei regarded Junior. "Your new master is pleased."

Not the retort Junior anticipated. He was amused. "Oh, I don't work for W.E. This was – sort of a 'job vacation'. A life experience programme…."

"It is not Gemini to whom you will bow."

"Bow? You think I'm going to bow now?"

"If you wish to be spared. Be grateful Junior. You amuse him. It is an offer he will not extend to others."

Now Sensei regarded Delta.

The old man was not mocking. Junior and Delta were convinced of the conviction with which he spoke. Conviction his words would come to pass. Sumo-ninja did not react in the slightest, even to his captive still struggling to escape his vice grasp.

"I want him," Delta said angrily, "in a W.E interrogation cell. Teach him horrors his 'master' never did."

"Don't bother."

Sensei and Junior locked eyes.

"Death is natural part of life, and a well earned rest for a tired contented old man. You may kill me, but the weapon you will never have."

"Well you're right about one thing, old man." Junior motioned for a weapon. The Captain handed over his sidearm.

A shot echoed throughout the mountain range.

...

The child cried, disturbed by the of gun-fire echo. Yori shared the young one's alarm and clutched the baby girl tighter to her chest. They both knew it. Sensei was gone.

She felt heavy. Gravity pulled on her shoulders intensely without Sensei to uplift her. Her throat was so, so dry. Her eyes were not, although her intense focus restricted tears to a handful.

Honour the last words of Sensei. It was the only path left to her.

_He slung the Lotus Blade over her shoulder and placed the upset child in her arms. Little child halted her screaming but the comfort of Yori's arms but did not stop her crying. "Go now Yori-san. Protect the weapon. Complete our mission. I will hold our enemy's attention." Sensei secreted them both through a passage in the council room. Through the candlelight tunnels Yori emerged. A trial down the mountain lay before her. _

She held the Lotus Blade. She held the legacy of Yamanouchi and the oaths to be fulfilled. Her childhood home burned behind her. The future was cradled in her arms. On her honour she would complete her mission.

...

"_We needed him_!"

Junior shrugged. "He wasn't going to talk. I saved us hours of wasted effort."

Sumo-ninja dropped his captive and returned to the chopper, indifferent to the fact the ninja still breathed. These pests did not matter.

Junior wished to depart immediately also. Too bad Operative Delta wouldn't get out of his way."

"You half-witted thug! You spent dozens of lives taking this place only to lose the sword and shoot our key prisoner! I can see why your father palmed you off to the competition. You have no idea how you disappoint him…."

A half-witted thug with a temper and a lightning fast reaction time. A half witted thug with a gun barrel pressed to Delta's left eye. Delta stumbled.

"My father. Is not here right now. _Is he_?

Du nodded. Junior wanted to see both his eyes so he lowered the gun to chest height.

"This is my operation."

To the Captain, "Leave him here. Let the remaining ninja a pound of flesh."


	5. Ch 4: Bad Road Monkey

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible™ or any character, location or event from that said show.**

* * *

Last time on _Legend of A Monkey Master_

- Joe admonished Team Possible for walking into a mission blind.

- Renowned Lord Monty Fiske invites Kim to explore ancient ruins.

- Ron has concerns he fears must bring up with Kim

- Junior and W.E., with the help of a mysterious ally, assault the Yamanouchi Ninja School. However, they fail to recover the item they search for.

....

Ch 4: Monkey Mysteries

"Welcome to Laos, Miss Possible; Master Stoppable. May I...?"

"Please and thank you," Kim passed over her luggage which Bates placed in the rear of an aged, yet sturdy, 4x4 Landover. Ron struggled behind Kim with his own luggage having packed far more than Kim advised necessary. Mr Bates gladly and effortlessly took the weight out of the boy's hands, setting it comfortably beside Kim's belongings. "You are currently in the capital, Vientiane. We have quite a drive ahead of us if we wish to report in at base camp today. Lord Fiske regrets being unable to greet you in person after your exhausting flight. It took a great deal of convincing before he acquiesced to allowing me to make the journey alone. The expedition does demand his attention at this time."

While his big words made Ron shiver, Bates was pleasant enough in tone and expression. He seemed an odd character, likely to stick out in a crowd and not just for his 19th century safari gear. He was tall and rather lankly in appearance. His manner was jovial and subservient. Attentive to every need, even trying his hand at creating an oriental Naco when the trio stopped for lunch. Cooking over a hot engine in response to Ron's order. Ron had to admit the result wasn't half bad given the water buffalo cheese, fried yams and rice bread that went into its creation.

Kim shook her head.

Along unpaved roads and through timeless settlements they travelled, occasionally sharing the road with water buffalo being herded to market or a man bicycling between villages. A steam powered barge sailed a mighty mountain water river as they passed across a colonial era bridge.

During the early evening they arrived in a village of tents. Populated by unkempt professors sporting scruffy beards; crumbs from their morning scroggin caught in their whiskers. Rowdy, eager anthropology students working for extra credit. Serious about impressing their professors and not much else. Laotian pilots slouched next to their machines, enjoying the evening sun. They tinkered with engines; joked, laughed, tried the ignition again.

As Mr Bates pulled up, helpful scientists and students ringed the jeep, eager to meet the famous teens and carry favour by carrying gear to the teens assigned tents. Congratulations for thwarting that rascal, Drakken; proud statements of having met one of the renowned Dr's Possible during a conference in Munich/New York/Brussels (or expressing a desire to meet the idolised pair), cheers for having the celebrity world saving pair accompany this groundbreaking expedition; Mr Bates was hard pressed to shoo them all back to their duties. Lord Fiske's manservant suggested the pair try to put this acclaim to one side and get an early night. The next day would be a long one. However, before sleeping off the days travel, Bates did encourage Kim to meet her benefactor. He was operating from a specially equipped communications trailer. The only non-fabric structure at base camp.

"…. have them set out GPS markers around the site, Ah, ah," Lord Fiske sighted the new arrivals entering his trailer. He put down a map to warmly greet them and shake their hands. "Miss Possible! Mr Stoppable!"

"Kim and Ron, Lord Fiske. You make us sound like royalty," which her blush suggested wasn't entirely disappointing.

"Fair is fair. You shall call me Monty and I shall call you Kim and your friend here Ron. And - Mr Bates…?"

"Darling, if it pleases you, sir."

"Yes…, _?!_" Fiske caught himself before addressing his manservant as '_Darling_'. Mr Bates remained deadpan. He would never reveal if it twas a jest at his master's expense.

"Right. Allow me to bring you up to speed.

"Our advance team have prospected the site and found it promising indeed. This is Haley by the way, co-ordinating events from our C.P: command post. She's one of my students; one of my most promising."

Haley was conversing sternly into a headset, although she did acknowledge the teens with a friendly wink. A mole on her lower right cheek, next to her lush, coloured red with lipstick, lips, spotted her otherwise flawless pale complexion. Accentuated by her soft length of blond hair flowing down from a pigtail over her shoulder, helped foster an aura girlish playfulness and charm. Kim knew immediately there was more here than a girly girl. There was something in the way she held herself. Haley was more than a sweet voice and a cute smile.

Fiske squeezed Kim's shoulder. "I think you'll find Haley and you share common interests. Beware, she loves to pick fights."

Holding a hand over the mike, Haley responded sweetly, "Honestly Monty, you make me sound like a _**war-monger**_."

Monty chortled at their private joke. Oblivious, Ron added a half-hearted chorus of chuckles.

"So, tomorrow - supplies, equipment and, of course, ourselves, will be airlifted to a small clearing; I hope you enjoy _living dangerously_ as we'll be repelling down." The lights in Kim's eyes beamed. Ron's dimmed a little.

"An advance expedition team discovered promising ruins three days ago. May be our lost city, hmm? They've been making preparation for our arrival so, for the most part, all we'll need to do is - dig. No digger or bulldozer. It'll be shovels and brushes and even toothbrushes for us! I hope you two have strong backs because the toothbrush especially will test you. _Believe_ me."

Not a problem for Kim Possible. "Don't worry. I brush twice a day as part of my junior archaeologist training. Floss too."

"She must be the only one in the world who does," Ron muttered.

"Quite," Fiske agreed, amused. His eyes sparked with mischievous excitement. "Look," he spoke in a hushed tone, "I want to introduce you to the prize. The discovery of a lifetime which will cement our names, _all_ our names, in the annuals of history!"

He waved them to a small, closed office to the trailers rear. Mr Bates removed a briefcase from the highest shelf and placed it on the table. He unlatched the twin locks and stepped back to make room. Monty ran a hand over the briefcase though did not open it. Not yet.

"Only my most trusted friends know of my secret objective. Mr Bates and young Haley alone in this trailer for a start. Other senior members of this expedition, most of whom either dismiss this items existence out of hand or maintain a healthy dose of scepticism. A _vital_ trait for an archaeological mind, although - a killjoy to the experience. I personally have never dug for an item I did not believe wholeheartedly existed. You two have a reputation as being beyond reproach so I want you to be my first independent witnesses when this discovery of a lifetime is made."

"Not a professional?" Kim queried.

"The problem with professionals is most believe me to be bonkers. I have a few previously mentioned sceptics joining our wild goose chase to validate any find, though no big names. What I desire is an open mind. A mind which still believes anything is Possible."

"Think I can handle that. Nice to know I'm not a publicity stunt."

"Perish the thought! Mind you, I'll not complain about the rush of public interest your presence has caused. Nor the donations."

"Your welcome."

Fiske shared an amused, knowing smile with Kim. Ron barely registered the conversation as this cynical, in the know joke had passed between them. He did not note how much fun the British Lord appeared to be having. His only interest since their entry into the office was the briefcase. His entire focus was upon it. During the exchange he had been subtly, and unconsciously, edging toward it. Leaning forward until his eyes were level with the table.

What was the secret Monty hoped to discover deep in the perilous jungle? Pirate treasure? Alien technology? A mystical fountain? Video games would suggest so. He had to touch the briefcase. Had to _T _it! An outstretched finger already was slowly arching, over arm, toward the case without his self being aware of it.

Mr Bates placed a plate of cookies down next to the briefcase. "Chocolate Biscuit, Master Stoppable?"

"_Huh -_ Ah, yes."

Ron took a chocolate toffee biscuit and reversed into a seat Mr Bates shuffled beneath his behind beforehand.

Lord Fiske rested a hand on the briefcase. "Kim Possible, Ronald Stoppable. Allow me to present - the _Idol of Yono_."

He carefully pulled back the top to reveal the documents inside. Ron was almost struck down by aneurysm on the spot. Photos, endless photos – of monkey.

Not a real monkey. An idol. A stone statue. Or inscriptions carved within tombs. Upon artefacts. Language.

But all of monkey.

Suffocating, needing air, Ron left the room and the trailer.

...

"_Bad road, bad road, bad road, bad road, bad road, bad road, bad road_!"

"Whoa, hey, hey! _What?"_

"Joe said, '_never_ _stop telling Kim it's a bad road!'_ _Bad road, bad road, bad road_, _bad road_!"

"Over-literal, much? When Joe said, '_never stop_,' he didn't mean _never stop_!"

"… _bad road, bad road_….

"_Stop_!"

Ron did not stop per see. He continued to mouth the mantra.

"Ron, you're freaking out over nothing. We'll only be excavating a lost city in the mountainous jungle of South East Asia searching for a lost monkey statue. – what could possibly go wrong? Don't say monkeys."

Ron hesitated and grumbled. That was precisely what he was going to say.

"Oh yeah! Well - we can be attacked by giant squid!"

"No Ron. We can't."

Ron sighed, leaning back on the picnic table he had fled to, to breathe. It was placed near the bonfire pit where everyone loved to roast Fiske's generous supply of marshmallows, a popular spot in the camp. Fortunatly most of the camp was enjoying an evening meal in the mess tent so Team Possible was left to their dicussion in relative peace.

"Kim, listen to me. Monkeys are _eeevil_. Fiske wants to travel into monkey land. To dig up a haunted city. That worshipped monkeys. Probably _eeevil_ monkeys. What part of this plan does not spell _bad road _to you?" He outlined his logic without hysterics. Without any hint of pleading. He simply stated facts the universe knew to be true.

"How about, your automatic assumption all monkeys are evil? The part where Lord Fiske is a generous man who would never let anything happen to us?"

Kim flopped down beside him on the table, blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"We don't have to dig up a monkey idol. Fiske doesn't even know if it exits. He admits most people think he's crazy!"

"I_ think_ that's comforting...?"

"There's an entire city to explore. We don't have to go anywhere near any monkey idol. _If_ they find it. Which will probably take years, we're only signed on six weeks maximum.

"I promise you. The moment Fiske finds his garden gnome, or bad road finds us, we are gone."

Ron considered her promise, half-heartedly debating in his mind if such a promise would be enough to calm his fears. The outcome was never in doubt. Kim wanted this. He would stand by Kim.

He did have one question left, however….

"What else don't we know about this expedition?"

It took a nano-second for Kim to click to what he was saying.

"I think I should give Wade a call."

...

Night reigned yet the mountain still teemed with life. Unsightly, furry creatures stirred and exited their lairs. Hungry, they lined up for porridge with a side choice of milo, coffee or tea; tea being the correct answer. After feasting hastily, least another creature pilfer his or her meal, the creatures set to work. Packing, loading, triple checking equipment; in their half woken states they dreamed of extra credit rewards from their masters.

Chagrin to wake up so early, Ron unceremoniously packed for the days ahead. Gameboy & Zombie-Palooza cartridge, cans of nacho mix with accompanying electric can opener, tiger scent (guaranteed to repel monkeys); and several pairs of Team Possible mission clothes. Rufus also packed – Ron's pants pocket. Nuts and berries for the journey, handkerchief blankets and complementary packets of soap, shampoo, toothpaste and sunscreen he swiped from a hotel in Europe.

Kim, having packed the previous night, joined some of Fiske's younger team members in the mess hall, trading (censored) anecdotes of University life and tales of the cheer horror that is Bonnie Rockwaller. Taking photos for the facebook album.

Three hueys spun up their engines at first light.

Team Possible was ready. They approached the lead chopper with their heads lowed, Kim pressing a baseball cap with the Oxford logo to her head, battling the buffeting blow the blades stirred up. Ron carried with him a square shaped appliance under his arm.

Fiske, ever with loyal Bates at his side, delayed himself, waiting on the edge of landing pad. Wanting to guide Team Possible the last few metres under the rotor personally. Yes, each had travelled on a helicopter before yet he still felt responsible for their safety.

He had to yell for the roar of three choppers. "_Heads down, move single file and don't hesitate when you reach the…. What the bloody hell…? Is this an electric deep fryer_?"

"_I'm not stupid. I have a battery pack._"

"_He's really an excellent cook_," Kim admitted. Her nervous smile did not reflect how silly she felt inside. She did not agree with Ron, that the deep fryer would be vital in the jungle. Neither did she want to cut him in front of their benefactor. So she smiled.

Fiske right eyebrow raised as his left eye squinted. A confused look destined not to be the last.

"_Perhaps young Master Stoppable can aid myself in kitchen duties," _Bates offered diplomatically._ "Milord knows faithful Bates cannot tell saucepan from fry. Beside, it would be an excellent opportunity to fill a shameful gap in my repertoire – American cuisine."_

...

The further they flew from the ancient cities the less people they saw and the less cultivated the land became. Soon they were beholden to the breathtaking majesty of the mountains. An endless forest canopy steadfastly refusing to peel back and reveal the environment below to the light of day. Concealing innumerable birds, innumerable in both numbers and species. They would spring forth before the roar of the choppers, escorting them as a Dolphin may escort a boat. Rivers of water plunging off cliffs, sparkling in the dawn light before submitting to gravity to crash down below.

Lord Fiske, via the helicopters com-system, outlined the operations on the ground, as well as to the day's activities. His voice came through the headphones highly synthesised. Very monotone.

"_Advance team set up dig site in area we believe to be city centre. This is where grandest and, hopefully, most well preserved building shall be found. The landing we are approaching is beyond our estimated boundary of the city. Bad form to have buried structure collapse under our weight. Believe me when I say we want to avoid that - at all cost. Buried alive isn't fun as David Copperfield makes it look."_

Fiske removed a cell phone sized device from his left chest pocket, demonstrating it to those onboard. Mr Bates opened a case and passed like devices around.

"_Once we have larger numbers on ground we can blow out bigger landing, and highway between such and dig site. For now, we make do with the partially cleared trail. We'll be moving through a heavily forested area so _stay together_. Also, have your GPS devices on your person at all times. The path, landing, dig site are all marked by beacon. Each device _is_ a beacon. We can find our way, each other and you _if_ you have this device." _

Ron strapped his GPS to Rufus. It was almost her size. She lifted her head, testing the weight. ("_Uh, this is going to be a crick in the neck_. _Does this thing at least link to MySpace?"_)

Kim nudged him. "_RON_!"

"_But what if Rufus gets lost?"_

"_What if _you_ get lost?!"_

"_I'll be with Rufus_."

Fiske raised his eyebrow.

"_Take this Master Stoppable_." Mr Bates offered a smaller beacon in the shape of a ring ring. "_We tie these to air dropped supplies_."

Ron gratefully accepted the small beacon and slipped on his finger, satisfied.

("_No Ron, no. Put the ring on _me!")

"_Oh, right_!"

...

It would have been easy to miss the small clearing in the ocean of green. It had been created by felling a crop of smaller trees. The site was chosen carefully, a good distance from the giants of the forest which posed a threat to the descending choppers.

The trio of hueys hovered above the uneven ground. They would not be able to touch ground until the clearing was expanded and the land underneath cleared of logs and stumps. Mr Bates threw a rope out the left side. A crewman out the right.

Lord Fiske repelled down first after reluctantly allowing Mr Bates to quadruple check his harness. Kim helped Ron secure his own. She took Rufus from his pocket and placed her in the harness pouch. "_Look after him_."

("_Don't I always?")_

Kim did not understand the Mole's Rats language, but she was beginning to understand the Mole Rat. Her reply reassured.

"_Can you pass me my mouth guard? Front pocket_."

Kim reached into his backpack, producing the mouth guard and popping it in Ron's mouth.

"_Anks! Eye almo-th bet mi Thounge aff ast ime_"

"_I'm right behind you_."

"_Oh ig,_" Ron gave her a thumbs up. And he stepped out into thin air.

...

The hueys returned to CP after dropping their cargo of passengers and supplies. Lord Fiske advised the small party to stack non-essential supplies on the edge of the clearing to make room for the next drop. Food, shelter and other select items would be shared out among the party

"I don't care what your degree is. Today you're a mule."

Fiske added a fair amount of weight to his own pack. Mr Bates naturally protested, citing he could easily carry milord's share on top of his own. As the patron of the expedition he was not expected to, nor was not his place to overburden himself. Never did Bates mention Lord Fiske's crippled right leg although Team Possible, the expeditionary members and Lord and Servant understood the subtext. None of them would have begrudged Fiske relieving himself of burden. Yet the stubborn man would have none of it.

"I understand my limitations. I take nothing more than I can handle. You, however, are welcome to double your load if you so desire, Mr Bates."

He stood. His body swayed under the extra weight as he relied, far too heavily, on his crutch to keep his balance. But Fiske did not fall. Instead he found his centre, shifting weight to his good leg. Standing tall.

"What is that?"

("Phew! _Oh man,_ _I do not think I like that_.")

Kim referred to Ron happily sprinkling a tonic over his clothing. One, she noted, which agitated Rufus and caused her to burrow deeper into his pocket. Ron cryptically replied, "Monkey repellent, _he-he-he-he_."

Before further questioning could be applied, Fiske approached the pair. "And how are my intrepid explorers? In good spirits?"

"Absolutely, positively smashing, dear Monty," Ron confirmed ahead of Kim, talking in his approximation of a British accent. Sean Connery being his primary influence. "Today shall be a historic day."

Fiske raised his eyebrow.

"Ron just means he's excited. He loves to imitate Bond when we're on a mission."

"Very well," Fiske presented a confused smirk, which turned genuine as his mind turned to other matters. "Come intrepid explorers. Adventure awaits. Talley Ho!"

Leaning on his cane, Lord Fiske set out for the journey of a lifetime. Searching the South East Asian jungle for a mythical city, defying the learned opinions of armchair archaeologists, braving the wild to advance…. He took three steps in the direction of the ruined city before he slowed to a stop.

Uncertain, Kim asked, "What is it?"

"I…, I swear I can smell – wet tiger."

Kim glared venomously at Ron. Rufus jumped ship over to Kim. "(_Fuck that. I didn't sign up to be a cat snack_.")

Further down the line a pair pulled rifles out of their packs. Ron, initially proud of his cunning, withered and felt small.

...

The group moved cautiously along the rough jungle trail, with an armed expeditionary taking up the point and rear. Fiske, as the groups' weakest member, was in the centre with Mr Bates. Kim and Ron just ahead so he might sight them at all times. Kim subtly sprayed Ron down with deodorant. Enough to fool Lord Fiske's nose. Tellingly, however, Rufus stayed with Kim. In the distant, dark jungle a troop of animals screeched.

Every muscle in Ron's body tensed. Cramped so bad he could be said to be in rigor mortis. Colour drained from his face and his eyes. Perfect terror was his.

Mercifully, Fiske raised a fist, calling a halt to the expedition. Giving Kim time to steel Ron's nerves before his oddness drew attention. Fiske peered into the dense foliage. "The monkeys scream. Bloody hell, the blasted tiger must still be near by.

"Everyone make a load noise. Shake a tree, clap your hands, bang pots together; see if we might scare the bugger off."

Kim took Ron's shoulder and squeezed it. "Ron? _Ron_?!"

"_Bwah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_...!"

"Good show, Master Stoppable," Mr Bates complemented. "That's the spirit!"

The expedition followed Ron's lead. Fiske banged his cane against a tree trunk. Kim's yelling and clapping were directed primarily toward Ron, attmpting regain his focus. The pair with rifles fired a warning shot apiece into the tree tops while Mr Bates casually removed a MP3 device from around the neck of a fellow explorer. Scanning the music list and removing the headphones, he encouraged the others to sing along, off key, to _Bad Romance_ by _Lady Gaga_.

"Absolutely ghastly, milord," Bates remarked aside, fingers plugged into his ears as the party sung the morale boosting song. "Abhorred what the youth of today consider music. If this does not strike the fear of God into that tiger I do not know what will."

"Too right, Mr Bates."

...

Fiske called for a rest stop fifteen minutes further up the trail, a chance to rest and enjoy morning tea. He produced a loaf of bread and a gas torch. "We're having toast. Who wants theirs well done?"

A chorus of cheers suggested everyone.

Ron removed his collection of snackage from his pack. Rufus tentatively joined him in devouring his treasure trove and Kim shared with Ron a hot cup of the tea the Brits proudly poured for her from a thermos. She was relieved when Ron took it, even remembering to thank her. She could feel in his shoulder the tension was abating. Colour had returned to his cheeks, now rosy red. He admitted he felt embarrassed more than anything.

Before Kim could ask him to open up Lord Fiske called over, "Kimberly? A word?"

Kim nodded to Fiske and made a whisper in Ron's ear. "I'll be right here Ron."

"That tiger scare – got to your friend," Fiske said. It was not a question.

"No – not exactly." Scratching her neck uncomfortably was a dead giveaway Kim was holding back.

"It's alright. Tiger scare - _everyone_ was quaking in their boots. You know Kim; I know a little thing or two about – the jungle. How people cope in it. I would like to talk to Ron. If you let me."

"It wasn't a tiger." Kim sheepishly looked around to judge who was within ear shot. The last thing she wanted to do was betray Ron's confidence ever again. Not so long ago she had almost cut their bonds by doing so to her cheer squad peers. But Fiske had a right to know if it impacted on his expedition. In a hushed, hushed tone she admitted to his confidence Ron's great phobia. "_He has a _pathological - _fear - of monkeys_."

"_Really_?!" Fiske did not mock. He was astonished. "Oh dear. Oh dear, you didn't know about the idol beforehand, did you?"

Kim nodded.

"I think I _have_ to talk to him now."

Fiske asked Mr Bates if he would canvass the party and make sure everyone was in good cheer. He hobbled over to where Team Possible had set down their backpacks, crutched down with them and lay his cane over his crossed knees.

"You have a set of lungs to be proud of, lad. Every jungle creature must have quivered in primordial fear.

"Your friend gave me a hint to your troubles. Please, please don't be upset with her. I needed to know. And now I need to hear the whole story from you, if I am to help you."

Ron allowed an unsure snigger when Fiske talked about his lungs but he didn't want to discuss his lame insecurity. He hesitated, and when he hesitated Fiske made a startling admission of his own.

"It's the screech, isn't it? It's the screech that chills you. And the way they watch your every move from the branch tops. I don't like monkeys."

"_You don't_?" Kim and Ron asked, the latter confused and the former shocked. Not enough to forget to add, "Jinx by the way. You owe me a soda," yet shocked nonetheless. Since their combined youth, Kim held the assumption Ron Stoppable was the only boy on the planet with a phobia of monkeys. Or, at least the only little boy with a phobia of monkeys she was likely to ever meet.

"Yes. I was confined with a monkey, of a sort, for more time than I want to even consider. It was not pleasant experience."

"You're not making fun? For real-ses?"

Fiske kindly smiled. He understood. "For real-ses, Ron. I'll tell you my tale if you tell me yours?"

His was not an experience he wanted to repeat to anyone. However, Ron sucked in his gut and complied. "It was at Camp. Camp Wannaweep."

" Inauspicious name."

"My nickname. Camp Gottagrin."

"That may be worse."

"The camp mascot was a trained chimpanzee. Bobo."

...

**Camp Gottagrin**

**5 Yrs Ago**

_11 years of age, Ron Stoppable pounds and kicks the cabin door; screams for help while he does so. He pleads to be let out. Ron's fellow Gottagrin campers mercilessly hold the door closed. They incessantly jeer and hoot. They had discovered a fantastic new game._

"You wanted to see him closer_," one of the larger boys yelled through the keyhole._

_Trapped with the boy and agitated by his screaming, Bobo the chimpanzee screeches. A terrible high pitched shriek made all the louder by the small cabins shallow acoustics. Ron continues to scream unabated. Each of them shrieks with renewed intensity to answer the other. Frustrated, Bobo begins to throw items around the room. _

…

_Bobo and his trainer eat apart from the campers although in the same mess hall. Bobo spots Ron as he enters. He climbs into the rafters carrying his meal and, shrieking once again, precedes to throw pieces of it at the boy. Ron flips his tray over, allowing his dinner to spill clear on the floor so that he might use the tray as a shield from berries and sliced Banana pieces._

_The laughter is uproarious. _

_Bobo's trainer takes the tray. He grips the boys forearm and yells at Stoppable, "_**What have you done to my chimp, boy**?_"_

…

_The last day of camp and, with Ron's parents at his side and Bobo's trainer at his, the two attempt reconciliation._

_Within the crowd of witnesses, one boy has a wicked idea. A BB-gun slips from his pocket._

_In a short space of time after Ron and Bobo tentatively shook hands, Bobo bares his teeth and attacks. Ron only asked, "Why?" _

...

"Good Lord!"

("_Oh, no. And you love animals! I'm s__orry Ron, I never knew_.")

Ron picked up Rufus who cooed sympathetically at his feet, holding her for comfort. "I never knew why that monkey hated me. His trainer maintained it must have been my fault. He never forgave me after animal control took Bobo away."

"It sounds like maybe Bobo was frightened of you too," Fiske solemnly stated. "Neither of you had a chance."

Deep in the jungle, three explorers silently contemplated the fate of Bobo, the Camp Gottagrin mascot.

"Well. You told me your story, lad. If you did your homework, you know my leg was damaged excavating a monastery in the Urals, beyond the Arctic Circle. Middle of Summer and it was cold enough to make snowmen pack up and head for the tropics. When the wind howled through the valley it could cause hypothermia in minutes. We all thought the owner must have been daft to want to live there. Maybe we were daft for digging there."

"We," Fiske thought back for a moment, "gained access to the lower levels of the Cathedral. Tunnels – the catacombs excavated deep into the earth like it was NORAD. All of us knew we had something big. I mean, _big_. Still, we made our way carefully. Took our time. Shore up every support as we moved lower.

"We discovered the secret of the monastery. A grand chamber on the lower-mid level, with – magnificent wood carvings decorating the walls, depicting a great battle or battles. Only, we realised, they were battles that took place in Asia. Featuring prominently in each was a warrior, the same warrior in every battle. Sometimes he was outfitted as a Japanese Samurai. Sometimes he was a Buddhist Warrior Monk. He was a Knight. He was a Jihadist. He was a Pirate. He fought the Mongolian Empire on every front. Mastered every weapon ever forged. Fought every kind of warfare."

The history of the Mongolian Empire may have been lost on Kim and Ron, though Fiske's story and the care he took to tell it captivated them. Kim, with greater awareness of geography, was astonished at the scope of this, the _First _World War. Ron's mind wondered, picturing himself as a Pirate on the high seas or a noble Samurai, or Knight! Or all of them! The day dreams of a great deal of young men.

"In the centre of the chamber on a pedestal - the most unlikely of artefacts - the _Idol of Yono_. The photos I showed you yesterday. We studied how it was placed, took photos and made observations. Then, we carefully removed the idol for further study."

"We didn't know an avalanche had occurred on the other side of the mountain. Just that the supports began to shake and give way while we were still in the upper levels of the catacombs. I was in the rear. A support gave way in front of me, trapping my leg and cutting me off from my friends.

"I used to believe nothing could ever frighten me. I lived dangerously, having, I think, more than a few personality traits in common with young Kimberly here.

"Yet, no matter how brave you think you are, perpetual darkness is perpetual. I spent thirteen days trapped alone in the darkness. Dehydrated. Losing blood. Near death. Alone in the darkness – alone with a bloody creepy monkey idol! I tell you both, I lost it. I thought the idol _whispering_ to me! And when they found me, I wasn't the same again.

"Of course, I keep this on the _'down low," _Fiske halted a second, checking to see if he had the slang context correct. "When I see a monkey, I think of that Idol and I go cold like on that mountain."

"So why do you want to find another one?"

Kim spoke softly. Fiske's tale had drawn them both in deep so that she feared talking any louder would break the spell.

"Curiosity. I ran away from the mystery for years. But still it haunted me. So I meant to turn the tables on my fear and learn all of the idol's darkest secrets."

Fiske ended his tale, forestalling further questions by calling out to the gathered explorers, "Hop-hop! Naptime's over. Do hope I didn't mislead you to believe this was a relaxing summer outing. They'll be no stops for bird-watching until we reach the dig camp. I mean you Robert," Fiske pointed to one of the younger members of the expedition.

"Not my kind of birds, Monty."

"I know _exactly _what kind of birds you like to watch."

"How do you deal with it? You did all those nature shows?"

Fiske considered his answer while he climbed to his feet. Steadying himself by leaning on his cane he finally said, "I don't know exactly, Ron. I take a deep breath and I bury my fear deep down and generally operate on a sort of autopilot. Thinking removed from the equation. Not the best coping method ever devised, but – there you have it. I guess we, sometimes, have to set aside fear to - do what we have to."

...

Mr Bates helped Lord Fiske replace his backpack. Kim used the time to have a quick chat.

"Sorry I told. He was going to talk about the Tiger with you anyway."

("_Which you still smell of, BTW_!)"

"s'Okay. I think he helped in the end."

Breaking the quiet place in time, where Kim and Ron felt on the same wavelength, another monkey troop, or maybe the same one, screeched in the jungle. Once again Ron tensed. But he did not freeze in place. He finished replacing snackage items in his pack and hooked it over his shoulders.

"Wow, Fiske's talk did help."

"I was fine before he talked to me," Ron contested. "Before they just – they caught me by surprise. I knew it was coming but.... I can handle it now.

"I can't relax, but I can handle a few far off screeches. It means I know where they are. How close they are. '_Better the zombie you can see rather the one waiting to jump out of the toilet stall_.' _And_ - it means the repellent is working."

Ron grinned an '_I'm so smart_" grin. Kim frowned a '_no, you're not'_ frown.


	6. Ch 5: Temple of Monkey

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible™ or any character, location or event from that said show.

* * *

Last time on _Legend of A Monkey Master_

- Renowned Lord Monty Fiske invites Kim to explore ancient ruins. Ron warned Kim the search for the Idol of Yono was a '_bad road_.'

- In response to learning Ron's fear of monkeys, Lord Fiske reveals that he too suffers from the same affliction.

- Ron reveals how he was traumatised by a chimpanzee attack during his stay at the Camp he refers to as Wannaweep. Lord Fiske tells the tale of how he was trapped with his leg buried in the rubble of a collapsed monastery. Alone in the dark carrying a creepy monkey idol, his mind began to play tricks.

* * *

Ch 5: Temple of Monkey

Ron/Hamlet: "_Have at thee cur_!"

Kim/Laertes: "_Come get me, coward_."

Ron stepped forward, thrusting a rubber sword at his friend. Kim knocked the blow aside, following her block by boldly leaping over Ron's head. Her own rubber sword slashed lightly slashed him across the shoulder. Their archaeologist audience, gathered in a circle around the stage ring, gasped then cheered for Kim's amazing athletic ability.

"_You cut upon me_!"

Aside to the crowd, Kim/Laertes conspiratorially reminded them, "_The deed is done. The poison shall have him_."

While she was distracted, Ron/Hamlet attacked. The pair scuffled, locking blades. When they finally pulled apart Kim/Laertes looked down at the blade in her hand in horror.

"_Mah-ha_! _Got your sword_!"

Ron\Hamlet slashes Kim\Laertes across the thigh. Once again aside, Kim/Laertes laments, "_I am justly kill'd with mine own treachery_."

Across the stage, Lord Monty Fiske and Mr Bates played the rolls of King Claudius and Queen Gertrude respectively. They were the only ones even attempting to read from the original script.  
Monty/Claudius: "_Part them; they are incensed_."  
Ron/Hamlet: "_Nay! Bring it on_!"

"_This is madness_."

"_This is Hamlet_!"

Mr Bates/Gertrude dramatically faints, falling from her throne.

Ron/Hamlet: "_Mother? What tis wrong_?"  
"_She swounds to see them bleed_," Monty/Claudius offered caustiously. However, Bates/Gertrude contradicted the villain, declaring, "_No, no, the drink, the drink,-O my dear Hamlet,- The drink, the drink! I am poison'd_."

After warning her son of the danger the Queen promptly expires. The death scene was Mr Bates crowning glory. He heaved. He twitched. He used sherbet to foam at the mouth as per Ron's suggestion.  
"_Oh mother! Oh villainy! Oh the humanity_!"  
"_Hamlet: Hamlet, we art slain_," Kim/Laertes admitted. "_No medicine in the world can do us good; there is not half hour of life left in either of his. The treacherous instrument is in thy hand. The king! The king's to blame_!"  
"_The blade! Thou is poisoned! Poison do thy work_!"  
Ron/Hamlet took advantage of the revelation, running Monty/Claudius through with the rubber sword.  
Monty/Claudius: "_Oh, yet defend me, friends; I am but hurt_."  
Ron/Hamlet took the poisoned cup his mother but drank of. "_Take this thou murdering,_ um, _wife-stealing - evil, evil man_."  
The contents of the cup are forced down the King's throat by Ron/Hamlet. For the purposes of the production however, Monty replaced the poison with a brand of soft drink. Only slightly less deadly.  
Kim/Laertes: "Forgiveness me, noble Hamlet, as I forgive you for my father's death."  
It was Laertes last line before she too expired. Only Ron was left on stage. Left on stage in a living capacity in any case. And the time left before he meet the Grim Reaper was fast counting down.

"Well. This sucks. All the characters die? Who wrote this, Quentin Tarantino?"

The audience, for the most part comprised of British academics, were no doubt aware the true author was William Shakespeare. A crowd which recognised and were amused by Ron's tongue in cheek mock ignorance.

Kim winked up at Ron as he knelt next to her. Together they had given a wonderful performance. Now though, Ron was left on stage. It was on him to deliver the final speech without help. She was confident he would do fine. While not the most able Shakespearian, Ron, Middleton High School's own 'Mad Dog,' was a natural performer.

"_I forgive you Laertes, as I soon follow thee."_

Ron removed Rufus from his pocket, holding him up and turning so all the crowd might see him.

"_I am dead, Horatio_, _my faithful friend_," he said to Rufus/Horatio, accepting his fate with bemused regret. This final twist had the audience in uproarious laughter when they realised who held the part of Horatio.

Rufus/Horatio: ("_Yeah. They were going to use a CGI mole rat, but it wasn't in the budget._")

"_You look pale," _Ron paused to allow another a few more follow up chuckles,_ "and tremble. But let it be. Horatio, I am dead. Live on. Report what has transpired here_. _And to everyone else, remember revenge never leads to a happy ending. It will only bring harm to all who care for you. The pursuit of revenge is the true madness. Now as I draw my last breath I ask of you all –to tell my story_."  
He collapsed next to Kim.

...

The gathered academics clapped their approval. It had been a fine show considering the lack of props or actors. A fun performance after dinner to wind down a long week's excavation efforts. Monty even shared his generous supply of marshmallows to cook over fire barrels. A fine treat. The production had been an extract and final scene of Hamlet edited by Kim and Ron at Monty's direction. It had been their assigned task to modify Hamlet in order to accommodate four actors.

The players linked arms and bowed to the appreciative audience. "Ladies and Gentlemen," Monty called over the clapping. "You have just been treated to a scene from Hamlet. Written by William Shakespeare – with a little help from Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable!"

Monty and Bates clapped for the teenagers.

"Don't forget our director and host, Monty Fiske," Ron returned the complement. He kissed a pair of fingers, pointed it at Monty and winked.

"Or our Gertrude," Kim added. The crowd laughed as Mr Bates curtsied.

"Now, please. Your attention please," Monty begged of the crowd. "I have to report to Mr Barkin, at Middleton High School, to update him on our guests progress with this text. So, what shall I report?"

The general opinion, if you accept yelling, hooting and cheering as an opinion, was for an A+.

"Shall I tell him they did – fair."

He received a round of boos. An old lecturer at the rear called out, "Don't be stingy, Monty."

"Let's see if we can assign some extra credit, huh? Working outdoors, that's physical education. Recovery of historical artefacts, so history. And science!"

Ron mentioned aside to Kim, "At this rate I might graduate after all!"

"Triple credit should you find a mummy. I'm sorry I can't do anything to make math less boring."

Another round of cheering.

"I can teach 'em math. I'll start with card counting!" a member of the audience shouted.

"Next week's production shall be Richard the Third. I shall be playing the part of the crippled, villainous Richard, cracking the whip on the dig site. We've had a good first week; clearing forest, identifying promising sites using ultrasonic sensors and satellite thermal imagery, marking search grids. Next week, however, we shall putting our rears into gear and break ground. The holiday is over starting Monday. Enjoy your last weekend."

Grudging sighs, intermixed with some light hearted boo's. The cohesion of the crowd began to break up. Some returned to work. Other disappeared to rest. The remaining majority disengaged from Monty's speech, retreating into private conversation around the fire barrels.

Monty motioned his teenage students to exit stage right. Out of earshot he privately congratulated them. "Fine work, jolly good. But don't slack off yet; I want your essays on themes present in Hamlet by 5:00 next Friday. Mr Barkin wants them faxed to him simultaneous with his collecting of the rest of the class. I also would like cover your history topic tomorrow morning. 9:00am sharp. "

"Class on Saturday?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Ronald. Does that interfere with your timetable? I suppose we can always increase class hours during the week. Let's say, six hours instead of three?"

"Class on Saturday! Yay."

"Good lad. I expect an update on your D-Day presentation. And don't forget the British were involved too! We didn't sit through Operation Overlord drinking tea." "Don't worry," Monty added, holding a hand across his face, pretending he didn't want Kim to hear him. "I once had a young man tell me D-Day was the day Anne Frank and her commandos stormed the beaches of NAZI occupied New Zealand. Better that tripe and I'll pass you."

Behind him, Mr Bates conversed to an unknown party via satellite phone. His expressions deadpan as usual, one would never tell the exciting news he had to rely.

"Mil'lord, Haley has the results of the satellite scan. She requests you view the images she sending at the earliest opportunity."

"Very well," Monty agreed, motioning Bates to lead the way.

"You're welcome to join us," he called over his shoulder when neither Kim nor Ron moved to follow. It was all the invitation they needed.

...

Of the ancient city that once dominated this landscape the dig team had cleared approximately a block. One block to live, work and dig in. Indeed, it would take decades and a great deal more money and manpower to reclaim the entire city. Instead, Fiske directed his limited resources into surveying the landscape hoping to strike the mother load. Having a specialised multispectral thermal imaging satellite alter course in order to take snaps of an uninhabitable jungle was certainly not a cheap option. Especially since the military were the only institution floating above which had the sensors Fiske required. And they were loath to use precious rocket fuel pulling a satellite off its detail spying for underground facilities in the Middle East. Nonetheless, convincing the brass aiding science endeavour was beneficial to their 'public image' would prove cheaper and easier in the long.

The communications tent was the largest on site. Three layers of durable, insulated, waterproof materials to create a pleasant place of work in uncomfortable environments. It was the coolest place in camp during the humid days, and the warmest during the night. The best temperature regulating system in the camp all dedicated to the inanimate computer systems linking the expedition to the outside world. For good reason, Kim warned both Ron and Rufus never to 'T' it.

Mr Bates punched up the image of interest on a laptop screen. "Right here, mil'lord," he directed his employer's attention while reaching for a physical geographical map to compare. Monty leaned in to the screen, examining it carefully. Kim peaked over his shoulder.

"What is it?"

Monty hesitated before answering. "There's an energy signature. See, here," he pulled back to allow Team Possible a view. "Thermal imaging has revealed the outline of a buried structure. It's – quite substantial. Massive. Comparable to the Egyptian pyramids. And in the centre of, here, this blue spot – well something is giving off a huge thermal signature."

"It's warm?"

"_Not just warm," _a voice joined in the conversation over the satellite phone, giving Ron a jolt. Haley's image, originating from the command centre near the capital, appeared, appeared in the corner of the screen. "_The object shows up on every image we take. X-ray, inferred, electromagnetic magnetic_ _– whatever we switch to. Yet, - I don't think its any of these_."

"Care to explain?"

"_The computer cannot read it. It doesn't know its there. We scan for thermal signatures and computer detects animals and trees, sun warmed earth; but nothing else. And yet when we look at the image visually it is an obvious energy signature. We see a thermal image would indicate a pocket of magma beneath the temple. The computer continues to calculate a temperature of less than 10 degrees_."

"_It's like - taking a photo of a ghost," _Haley concluded_. "The computer can't see it. But we can_."

"It wants to be found," Monty smirked in triumph.

Mr Bates was more sceptical. "Would you, by chance, happen to have a theory aside from the paranormal?"

"_We set the computer to read thermal energy. So it only recognises thermal energy. This is – another kind of energy. We can't pin down its wave frequency. We don't know why it's interfering with our scans_."

"Ah. Everyone follow that?"

"So basically what you're saying is - we're now looking for a Ghost Monkey…." Ron squeaked.

"If you don't mind, I'd like Wade to have a look at this." Kim hesitated to ask, Monty seemed so deep in thought. It took a nudge from Mr Bates to gain his attention.

"Hmm?"

"Miss Possible would like to send the results to her computer technician friend…."

"Oh. Yes, yes of course, by all means. Haley, could you send these to Kim's friend?"

"_Yes mil'…."_

"Where is the temple located?"

"_Approximately half a kilometre south."_

"Here mil'lord," Bates pointed to a spot on the survey map after comparing it with the thermal imaging.

"_I've already marked the position you're personal GPS_…._"_

Monty was hobbling away at best speed before Haley finished her sentence. Now his marvellous discovery was in reach he was beginning to act noticeably more eccentric. Taking less notice of what those around him were saying. No longer patiently talking to the teens, ensuring they understood what was happening. Everything was being systematically blocked out by the discovery. Kim was miffed. She might have been offended but Kim had spent too much time in the company of genius, her father for a start.

"Mil'lord, the sun is about to set. You'll never return before dark."

"Light some torches."

"This goes against your own camp rules. What can you possibly hope to accomplish, searching for a buried temple in the dark?"

"I – I can begin the survey. Maybe part of the upper level is showing above…."

"Mil'lord, as per your own instructions I expressly forbid you to enter that forest after dark."

"_Second_."

Frustration. Monty looked to Kim and Ron, almost pleading.

"I can't," Ron sincerely expressed. "Not out there. Not after dark, man."

Monty sighed; rubbing a palm over his face. He understood Ron's concern. He conceded temporary defeat. "First light. Volunteer survey party. Tell everyone to be ready and to meet me on the south side of camp."

...

His time thus spent with the expedition had been enjoyable. School assignments, hammering marker pegs into the ground, digging trenches with small paint brushes – alright maybe 'enjoyable' was not the most accurate term. But Ron Stoppable was thriving better than he had feared. He contributed to the camp as assistant camp cook to Mr Bates who credited his fine work. So did everyone else after a long days surveying. In the evenings the old college lecturers would regale him with humorous stories of their adventures. Crawling through a claustrophobic tunnel to reach deep cave drawings. Terrified the two larger students fore and aft would become stuck and leave him trapped. Trailing a band of African hunters stalk an injured giraffe for three days. Filming their technique. Eventually growing bored and shooting the giraffe. Or the adventures of the younger post-grads; building a backyard sauna out of washing machine and barbeque parts or playing pranks such as unscrewing and removing the walls between public restroom cubicles. Ron found it easier to mingle with the University students who had long ago dropped the high school social peaking order. Some of his quirks such as carrying his Rufus in his pocket were even viewed as kinda' cool, if still a little off putting to the ladies.

There were still the monkeys. Ron hadn't forgotten them for a moment. So far he had maintained a tentative truce with the horrid creatures that lived beyond the camp borders. He stayed away from the tree line, never going past the yellow reflective pegs. At night he spread his tiger scent subtly around his tent and made sure to tighten the zip. Should a creature have the cheek to scrounge for scraps he would simply give it a wide birth. These measures eased his fear to manageable levels. As Will Smith of '_I Am Legend_' continued to operate in a city of dark seeking zombies, so '_Ron the Legend_' continued to survive the nightmarish creatures of the jungle.

Today, however, the peace was broken. The truce was shattered. The primal fear was back. The camp members were striving boldly into _their_ territory, surrounded by concealing foliage on all sides. Into the Monkeys habitat in search of a miraculous find. And Ron was going with them.

'_Ron the Legend_' was scared as $#%.

He should have been over this. He thought he was. Last time, after Monty's chat, he had firmly believed he had a handle on it. Yet he had been unsettled since the previous night and the images of the _ghost monkey_. Because the '_ghost'_ had to be the monkey idol. The prize which was the object of this entire expedition. Monty hadn't said either way but it was obvious what he suspected. Indeed, during today's pleasant outing Ron couldn't care less about your typical jungle variety demon spawn monkey. He couldn't stop replaying in his mind the tale of Monty's first encounter with one of these idols.

Together they delved into the dark jungle; Mr Bates took point, his task to find a way through an increasingly treacherous jungle. Monty hobbled with over the increasingly difficult terrain. Still, he clung to the crutch under his arm and persevered. He would not be stopped. Trailing them were the assembled volunteers including Kim, Ron and Rufus with Wade over the Kimmunicator.

Back in the US, Wade heavily exaggerated leaning back in his reclining chair, emphasizing its comfort. The gesture gave off sarcastic tones of, "aren't you glad you opted to tramp through the South East Asian Jungle rather than stay home like me?"

"I didn't get you up too early, did I?" Kim asked sweetly, though no longer as sincere as she had felt a moment earlier.

"No Kim. In fact, your timing was impeccable. Mom wanted to take me for an early morning jog before class. We're still training for our mother-son fun run."

"You shouldn't dodge your Mom so much. Not cool."

"What do you want me to do? She's an Olympic level endurance runner; I'm an infamous computer hacker! I am not built for this!"

"When I get back, I'm signing you up to aerobics classes with Joe."

"You even try and I'll arrange for a package of anti-fungal cream marked 'Kim Possible' to be mistakenly delivered to the Rockwaller household."

Kim gasped. "_You wouldn't_!"

"Try me. Ron, you by chance interested in having your old job smuggling pizzas back?"

Ron didn't answer. He wasn't listening. Didn't even realise they were addressing him. He was distracted by a sudden distorted sound. It was quieter than the ambient noises of the forest. He had to strain his hearing to notice it at all.

"Ron, you there? Is Ron there?"

And it was gone. Hearing his name called repeatedly broke his concentration. He was unable to re-tune distorted sound. So instead he gave his head a shake and returned his attention to his comrades.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm here Wade."

"Ron's a little wigged from being in the jungle. He thinks joining the survey team is a '_bad road'_."

"I'm serious," Ron snapped. "Note serious face."

"We won't be digging anything up today. The temple is buried."

"Have we forgotten the mysterious ghost images, hmm?"

"Okay," Kim conceded. "I admit there is something a little off, which is why we should listen to Wade now. Wade, what did you make of the pretty pictures we sent you?"

Wade shrugged. "Honestly? I don't know what to make of them any more than Lord Fiske's people. I have to agree with Haley's conclusions until I know more."

"So basically what you're saying is – you think it's a ghost too."

"This 'energy' is visible on every spectrum we choice to look through," Wade continued, ignoring Ron and the ghost theory he clung to. "But so far we've been unable to identify the true nature of this energy."

The hacker dropped his cocky smirk long enough to add a serious warning. "Don't get too close. We don't know enough to have any idea what harm this energy is capable of. It may even be radioactive."

"Radioactive! A radioactive ghost monkey idol? Are you !#&% me?"

"Language!" Kim admonised her friend. "Where did pick up a word like that?"

"The cheerleaders."

Wade allayed their concerns. "I've already broached this with Haley. We agree the fact the temple is buried should provide protection. In the meantime a Geiger counter was included in the Kimmunicator upgrade package Joe and I put together. If you start hearing clicks…."

"Run?"

"Calmly retreat," Wade assured Ron. "Fast clicking is run.

"Look, while we're discussing oddities, you requested I looked a little deeper into Lord Fiske and this expedition. Fiske is burning through most of his fortune financing this venture. Only I can't work out where majority of his funds are going. Get this. The Laotian government has heavy conservation restrictions on clearing forest. To gain permission to clearing forest for his dig Fiske had to make significant 'donations' to the Laotian treasury. Extremely generous donations in the ten's of millions. But the money isn't staying in the Laotian treasury. It's being moved to a third party. Not just some greedy bureaucrat I'm thinking."

"Can you track them?"

"I was preoccupied trying to block them from tracking _me_. The moment they realised I was snooping they went _search and destroy_. I had to break off my search and go deep. Whoever they are, they are vigilant, they are not amateurs and they are not using off the shelf equipment. Joe thinks it might be _World Empire_. Charging third world nations 'protection' is within their scope of operation. He's just surprised they would try it so close to China's sphere of influence.

"Mystery two. When you sent the satellite imagery you mentioned Lord Fiske believed the energy was emanating from a source called an '_Idol of Yono_.' I spent some time researching this artefact. After being removed from the monastery it spent ten years stored in the British Museum of Science where it picked up a reputation as cursed."

"Aw, dang I knew it would be cursed."

"A number of researchers claimed it was whispering to them. It remains locked up there today."

"Do you have any more good news?" Kim asked, "Only, Ron would like to begin screaming now." She nudged him with her elbow.

"Not right now. But soon. I've pulled Joe in to help me. He's shaking down some old sources for information on Fiske or any Empire operation in the Laos. I'll contact the Museum of Science and ask some more direct question about the Idol of Yono. "

"Do it. You rock Wade."

"I think you mean _Idol_.

"…?"

"Because it's made of stone. It sounded better in my head."

Wade signed off.

...

"We're here," Monty announced after double checking his position using his GPS receiver.

The patch of jungle Monty halted the survey team in was no different to any other patch of jungle they'd walked through to get here. There was no temple in sight. Just more trees, more brush and more carpet of decomposing leaves.

"Split into teams of four, codenamed Team A, B, C; so on. The northern edge of the temple is below our feet. We're going to be lining up along it and are going to sweep the ground until we reach the southern edge. Now, while we'll be travelling in parallel rows, we'll be hard pressed to keep sight of each other in all this foliage so stay in radio contact with a synchronised check in every twenty minutes, and keep a wary eye on your GPS. Know your location and that of the closet teams at all times. There may be a danger of collapse so be cautious. Watch for sunken ground. Advance with the use of a pole.

"We'll be planting these pegs," he hefted a large metal stake for everyone to view," which are linked to our satellite around the outline of the temple today. Haley should have already forwarded the positions to your GPS receiver. In addition, we want to know is there any remains of the temple still above ground? Also, how dense is this area of forest? How thick are these trees? We want to identify an optimum spot to clear."

"You two have just been inducted into Team F," Monty advised Team Possible once his instructions had been delivered. "Let us hope this does not stand for 'fail'. Mr Bates and I will help you check your equipment; radio in tune, GPS showing correct position, marker beacons networked, food, water and medical supplies. Then we'll do our row. I'll take point in case we walk run across unstable ground. I'm the only one with experience being buried after all."

Travelling their row they barely caught site of Teams E and G though they were at points less than five metres away. Almost close enough to reach out and touch. Monty led the way as he said he would; probing the ground before him with a pole, taking extra care when passing a large tree. Damaging roots comprising temple integrity was their greatest danger. Juggling both the pole and crutch Monty ploughed ahead. Somewhat ponderously, although keeping up with the other teams. Mr Bates, of course, bemoaned his master's stubborn independence. Really, it was a task Monty had performed before.

They struck up conversation. Monty asked his companions to, "Think of it. From here to back to camp; the entire distance you just walked was thriving city streets not less than 700 years ago. We're standing in Buckingham Palace. Over the way stands Big Ben - but you'd never know it for the trees."

Witnessing his drive to uncover the Yono artefact, Ron had to ask, "You said the monkey idol traumatized you before. Why do you want to find one now?"

Monty snorted. However, in the course of answering he became more contemplative. "I asked myself the same question, believe me. I really did not want to at first. Then I realised how far beyond the idol this mystery goes. Having evidence of a previously unknown link between medieval Laos and Russia? And India, since that is where the map was found. And more, I suspect. This could be new, valuable data on how - ," he paused momentarily, "on a network of cultural exchange we didn't know existed. History is not made by one nation, you see, but by all nations and how they – interact. The history of each nation is nothing but a piece in a larger puzzle. Which is why events on the one side of the world always have consequences at home."

"You're trying to fit the world together," Kim simplified his ramble.

"Yes. I suppose. Ah, let's not get to philosophical. Most people will believe it's all a grand hoax. Eccentric old Monty finally gone off the deep end."

Kim was next to raise a question relating to the expedition. Though on a different tangent than Ron's query.

"Monty," Kim did still feel uncomfortable addressing Lord Fiske by his first name. However, being familiar had its investigative advantages. "I had Wade do some background research on the expedition. Why are you paying the Laotian government so much for the right to set up your dig?"

"They were surprising shred negotiators. They're charging me for the right to dig up this _entire_ city. Never mind it would be practically impossible. I think once they realised how enthusiastic I was for the project I lost all bargaining power. To tell the truth, I wish I'd just paid them the extraordinary amount sooner. The wet season starts in May and it's March now. A fair chunk of our effort this year is going to be ensuring our dig survives…."

He thrust his pole into the earth. It kept going. Monty momentarily lost his balance as most of the shaft dug into the soft ground. Before him, the ground began to fissure and break apart.

...

"Back! _Back_!"

No need to tell Ron twice. Run was his general all points strategy for whatever insidious trap the radioactive ghost monkey idol pulled. He took Kim's hand when she hesitated and ran.

Mr Bates helped Monty retreat from the edge of the calamity. The fissures follow as they moved. Trees would incline as the soil to which they were rooted gave way. Tremors tore at the ground they treaded. There was an increasing roar like a fast approaching freight train.

An expanding sinkhole developed. Earth and trees were engulfed. Disturbed birds flew the coop. Other life forms were not so fortunate.

Monty lost his crutch. There was no time to go back for it. Instead Mr Bates supported his master, wrapping Monty's arm around his shoulders to support Monty's weight. It was the three legged race against nature in which Monty was less than co-operative. His was determined warn the other teams. Yelling into the radio. As if they couldn't hear the earth crumbling away!

"All teams pull back. Teams E and G, _pull back_! The temple is collapsing."

"_We're gone_."

"_Team E pulling back_."

Kim broke Ron's umbilical, coming back to help Mr Bates. She Monty's second arm and together they carried the lord out of danger. A daring call. She had seen the fissures lapping at their feet. They couldn't. Darting, slithering like a snake, reaching out to nab an ankles….

The fissures lost momentum. The roaring eased to sporadic slips. The tremor abated.

Monty, Bates, Kim and Ron caught their breath. They were speechless for more than a minute.

Finally, Rufus stuck her head out of Ron's pocket. ("_What the HELL was that_? _Did you almost kill us again?_")

Hoarse, Monty uttered, "Thank you."

"No big," Kim accepted. "It's what I do."

"You're mother's," he breathed, "going to be cross with me."

Kim winced. "I won't tell if you won't."

"Deal."

He spoke into his radio again. "Everyone retrace their steps. Regroup on the southern edge where we started."

Ron frowned as Rufus continued to berate him. ("_Seriously. What did you do_?")

...

"Scared the sh-ite out of us Monty, you stupid prick," an elder archaeologist reprimanded Monty. Relieved to see he was unhurt. "Jeez, the ground started quaking - and the roar. What do we do now?"

"Well. I kinda' wanna see what we uncovered!" Monty hooted, laughing hysterically. The elder archaeologist joined in.

"Mil'lord cannot be thinking of going back."

"Yeah, let's not do that," Ron readily agreed.

Someone else added, "Here's an idea. Let's take a look at the crater from the _air_ first. Not the ground."

Monty imitated disappointment. "Aw, spoilsport. Alright. But it may be an hour before the chopper can make a pass."

"Too bad we don't have a robot. Something small and light."

("_Please. A robot would just get stuck. You need something that could burrow_.")

Her squeaking drew attention of some explorers next to Ron. Rufus suddenly had a premonition of danger.

("_No, no. No. You need something that could fly. Like a bird. Catch a bird_.")

...

("_Bloody bird-brained eggheads,") _Rufus cursed as she approached the sinkhole._ ("If I had fur I'd shed in their soup.")_

In addition to the GPS bracelet she had to wear around her neck at all times, she now had a miniaturised camera strapped to her back. ("_Of _course_ one was carrying a miniaturised camera!") _she lamented_. _The extra weight was a strain. The strap was uncomfortable. Oh, and she was marching into an area considered too dangerous for humans._ ("What about snakes, huh? Did they ever fucking think of that! Sometimes I hate this job. I really need to find a safer location to nest. Maybe Wade? His mother makes a mean salad._")

("_Oh wow_.")

Discomfort and potential hazards were momentarily forgotten as Rufus emerged through the undergrowth. The sinkhole crater had indeed partially uncovered the temple. It was a sight to behold.

The temple hadn't collapsed at all. At its epicentre a doorway had been unearthed. It was jewel encrusted. It was two stories high. It was shaped as a massive monkey head.

("_Ron is going to freak out when he sees this_.")

* * *

Author's Note: I really had hoped the story would be further along by the end of this chapter. 50O0 words can go by so quickly. I assure you events will begin to pick up pace next time.


	7. Ch 6: Monkey's Fist

_Author's Note_: God Damn It, how long have the fucking breaks between each scene been missing? No one should have to read through continuous 80O0 words! They've even retroactively disappeared from old stories! No wonder my hit count is so low if every chapter is such a God Damn mess!

I'm looking at re-editing everything from Dark Reign on.

Fine. Fuck it. Next item. I try to do this every year.

**ANZAC **

**A**ustralia **N**ew **Z**ealand **A**rmy **C**orps.

The Great War. Gallipoli, 25th April, 1915.

The anvil against which two nations were forged.

Least we forget.

_They shall grow not old, as we that are left grow old:_

_Age shall not weary them, nor the years condemn._

_At the going down of the sun and in the morning,_

_We will remember them._

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible™ or any character, location or event from that said show.**

* * *

Last time on _Legend of a Monkey Master_

- Ron believes this adventure into monkey ridden jungle is a bad road. He expresses concern Team Possible will be set upon by giant squid.

- Lord Fiske directs Kim and Ron to study Hamlet.

- Satellite scans reveal a buried temple and a mysterious source of energy….

- Wade has begun to uncover oddities to with Lord Fiske's expedition.

- The Temple of Monkey has been unearthed.

Ch 6: Monkey's Fist

There was no stopping Lord Fiske this time. Protests from Mr Bates fell on deaf ears. He had witnessed the real time images returned by the brave mole rat, Rufus. He knew what the sinkhole had uncovered and was determined to see it with his own eyes. Never mind he lost his crutch in the slip. A new one was crafted from the abundant lumber, cloth from his expensive khaki shirt to pad it and his considerable skill as an outdoorsman.

Naturally Mr Bates followed his lord. Kim followed them. Ron, who initially yelped like a puppy with a boo-boo when the massive monkey maw appeared on screen, knew he had to collect brave little Rufus. To Kim's annoyance he returned to chanting his mantra, "_bad road, bad road, bad road_," under his breath.

Then everyone else followed because – well, danger aside, this was_ freakin' awesome_!

They stood around the lip of the sinkhole, studying the doorway uncovered. Two great black obsidian eyes returned their gaze. Eyes still polished despite being for years underground, still glinted in the sunlight. Those black eyes were a void that caught your own vision and held it. Teeth of gold hung from the ceiling of the gapping maw which seemed to double as the entrance.

"Mil'lord, we _cannot _go down there. We could not even ask brave Rufus to. The earth is too unstable."

Lord Fiske groaned impatiently.

"We have a plan for this. We call in engineers. Use robots to explore the inner depths. But we cannot do anything more today."

"Yes," Fiske sighed. "Very well Mr Bates. You are my voice of reason as usual.

"Ronald, it is Saturday. Did we ever discuss your D-Day presentation before we left?"

Ron groaned although he had to admit it was half-hearted at best. Even Saturday class was a great step up from the idea of exploring a monkey temple.

At Lord Fiske's direction the assembled group turned back to camp. Many were reluctant, leaving it to the last second to turn and follow. Not moving unless everyone around them did so. Everyone wanted one second more to glimpse the majestic structure. And another second.

("_Get this off of me!), _Rufus demanded._ (I've been thinking, it's cool you two want to be '_volunteer_' world saving heroes. But if I'm going to be given all the rotten jobs I should get paid_.")

Ron removed the miniature camera strapped to her back. She stretched in his hand; arching her back, rotating her shoulder blades. It was bliss to have the extra weight removed. If only she could ditch the GPS collar.

("_Oh yeah, that's better_. _Hey, could you_…?")

Ron stroked her back with his index finger. He could tell she enjoyed the massage by her purr. Also, she was also less snarky. Practice and experimentation taught him how she liked to be petted. Or perhaps she had grown used to his gentle touch.

("_Oh Ron, that is sooo good. Hey,_ _do I get, like, a _'Rufus snack' _now_?")

"_**Rrrrrrr-on**__!_"

"_Ahh_!"

A malevolent force reached out and touched Ron. He jumped as it brushed against his lower back. Chills crisscrossed his spine, running up and down. His senses deadened. His throat closed to the point he could not draw breath.

Kim instantly removed her hand from across Ron's waist. She hadn't meant to startle him. Only soothe over his insecurities. Remind him she still had his feeling in mind. Clearly this Monkey business had him wound tight.

Thinking fast, Kim caught Rufus on re-entry after Ron had thrown her, holding the distressed little creature to her chest. Forgiving her for the odd scratch and bite, although Kim did have to intervene when, in her jittery state, Rufus attempted to gnaw off Kim's pinkie.

("_Wha- what? What? Why? Why?! Why would you do that?!_")

"Sorry. I didn't…," Kim said.

His airway was still locked up tight so Ron answered with frantic nodding. He intended to signal he understood. No big. It wasn't quite the same message when his eyes were near bulging out of his skull and his placating smile looked more appropriate on serial killers.

("_Oh my God, my - my heart. I – I – I think I'm in shock_.")

His voice came back. It was hoarse but, "No, no. I heard something call my name."

"Ah…, _I_ said your name."

"Did you - say it as if you were a dinosaur? _Rawr-on_?"

"No. I defiantly did not say your name like a dinosaur."

Rufus breathed rapidly. Adrenaline caused her paws to shake and her body to feel chilled.

("_I think I lost my contacts. I can't see without my contacts_.")

"Did you – see a dinosaur?"

"I was just going to say we don't have to get involved with this monkey temple business, you know. Even I'm a little weirded out. Did you see that things eyes?"

"And there was this hand across my back."

("_My tail fell off! Do you see this?! My _tail -fell - off_ – oh. There it is. Still attached. My mistake_, _bad eyesight. It's a common condition - in Mole Rats_.)

"This isn't our mission. This is our break. Let Monty and his experts handle this sitch."

"It was so cold."

"My hands aren't…! I'm taking you both back to camp now."

("_Yeah_. _Yeah, they're a little_….")

Rufus retched. Kim winced. Now she had mole rat puke over her hands.

"Oh…," Ron looked from the creature Kim held in her palm, to where the creature was meant to be. In his palm. "Sorry buddy…."

("_Just – just – just – just_ _don't talk to me_. _Don't talk to me for a minute_. _I love you, but don't talk me_.")

* * *

Ron counted his blessing. Monty forgot class today after all. Likely he had other items on his mind. He and several of his senior colleagues conversed on their find all the way back to camp.

"Rivers are the highways of Laos, even today."

"You have to wonder how the ancients transported these building materials.

"Likely slave labour."

Ron only partially listened. If Mr Barkin wanted a snap test on what they'd learnt on this trip he could go ask Kim, _consarn it_! Adrenaline pumping misadventures before morning tea took there toll. Ron felt weariness wrap around him like a warm blanket and he was content to snooze in it. The rest of the day was his relax and enjoy. The afternoon he devoted to Rufus, whom was still sore at him.

The same weariness remained with him the rest of the day and, in the mysterious way a desperately tired person often has a rough, un-restful night so he did.

The jungle is never still. Dusk is merely a changing of the guard. A time for a new set of creatures to stir, to hunt, to feed, to commune; to thrive. Thus the jungle never sleeps. Compared to homely Middleton, the jungle was darker and the night sky, if you could see it through the tree tops, clearer. Traded was the soft music of combustion engines, block parties, a father's terrible snore – for the deafening drone of insects. It seemed like the endless chorus of insects would drive him mad. He placed his pillow over his ears and tried to pay howls and hoots belonging to the night no mind.

No sleeping position could bring comfort. Sleep exhausted him more than his waking hour adventures. His dreams were troubled. Images flicked through his mind. Intense feelings overwhelmed him. It felt real. They always withdrew before he could make sense of them.

_Hit parents sending him away to camp._

_Bobo screamed at him. _

_Huge jaw. Sharp teeth._

_Classmates laughing at him. Always laughing._

_Nobody wanted a loser_.

Ron felt helpless. He felt alone. He felt - violated! Invaded! A bad presence. Urging him. Coercing him. Intent on driving him – away? Or toward? But he didn't want to go.

_A street._

_Denizens of the city. Odd clothing. Look closer. _

_Ghosts all. Tortured souls. Wanted something from him. _

_Couldn't hear their voices. Used his feelings._

_Save them?_

He couldn't save them. How could he ever save anyone. He was afraid. The bad presence frightened him. Kim was the hero.

_Kim!_

_He remembered. Drakken's Lair. Spreading fire. Kim trapped atop a mixing tower. And she hadn't been alone._

_Drakken was trying to kill her. But Ron couldn't get near. The poison. He was helpless. Something had hit him. In the back of the head, they'd hit him. Kim had been in danger. Ron had folded and didn't wake up. He had failed._

_Kim was in danger now!_

_They took her. They were hurting her! The temple!_

_Rufus clung to him. Screeching._

_The entrance. The dark eyes._

_Rufus biting him._

_Didn't matter. Kim urging him. Driving him on. _

_Or - was it the bad presence?_

* * *

"**Rrrrrr-ON**!"

The bad presence roared his name. Ron couldn't handle it. He fled his dreams for the safety of consciousness. Unfortunately the nightmare followed.

He woke – standing up.

He placed his hands against the cold stone wall, hugging it to support his weight. He panted. Needed oxygen so badly.

He couldn't see. So it was still dark?

Stone wall? Where was his tent?

Bruises. His feet and hands were cut. There was a sharp stinging sensation on his thigh. It hurt. He brushed a hand against it and felt blood. He also felt a familiar companion. Rufus was in his pyjama pants. She had been biting him. She did so again.

"_Ah_!"

("_Ron! Ron, are you awake_?")

A groan was his response. "I'm bleeding."

("_Ron, you have to wake the fuck up right now_!")

Ron slouched against the stone wall until his behind rested uncomfortably on the cold stone pavers.

"Where are we?"

("_Disneyland. Seriously, you don't wanna know. Just breathe. Sit here and breathe. There's a good boy. I need to think._")

"Hello? Anyone? Kim?"

Curiosity caused Ron to call out. And an increasing desire for human contact. He wasn't yet aware enough to be terrified. Rather he felt hollow. He was a vacuum ready to be filled with the terror his unconscious mind knew he really should be feeling.

"Can someone turn on the light?"

("_I don't think there is one. They're not here Ron_. _No-one's here. But don't worry, they'll come for us. They'll find us_.)"

"Where is everybody?"

Ron's voice was breaking now. Fear was beginning to fill the void.

("_Ron. They will come for us_,") Rufus repeated.

It dawned on Ron he was alone in the dark with Rufus. Everyone else was gone. They didn't know where he was. He didn't know where he was! He was cold. He was injured. He couldn't see the blood seeping from his small wounds. But he could feel it!

He didn't know if he wanted to run though the dark, scream for Kim or cry softly.

"_**A-ha-ha ha-ha ha**__._"

It was so dark.

Ron couldn't see the monsters in the dark.

* * *

**Eight hours later**.

Kim held her weaponized hairdryer extended before her in her right hand, a flashlight in her left. She made her way carefully along tight corridors, scanning every corner, every side passage and offshoot room. The path beyond became a maze. Passages leading up. Passages leading down, left and right. There was no to tell which Ron had taken.

("_Help! I need help_!")

Rufus spotted the beam of light and ran toward it. She did not she who wielded it, only knew help from anyone would do. She squealed and squealed as only she had at her most distressed.

"_Rufus_!"

("_Kim_!")

Kim joy at seeing her mole rat friend instantly turned to trepidation. Rufus was not with Ron. Rufus was never _not _with Ron. The two were indivisible. The same as Ron's math problems.

"Rufus. Where is Ron?"

("_This way_. _Please - I don't know how to help him_.")

Kim trusted Rufus to lead to Ron. Her initial reaction to a mole rat living in Ron's pocket had been one of disgust she was ashamed to admit. For of all creatures Rufus did not deserve it. She had proven herself as a dependable, stalwart ally in emergencies since. She did here too.

A pitch black maze may be difficult for a human to navigate. To a mole rat this was natural habitat. Rufus never did find her contacts. It did not matter. Mole rats rely on other, stronger, less fallible senses. Senses harder to deceive.

With the power of scent she had been attempting to retrace Ron's entry as to find an exit, and help. Stumbling upon Kim was more fortunate. Rufus hadn't been sure she could have led rescuers to Ron in time.

"_Ron_!"

The boy flinched. His only reaction to the beam of light and the calling of his name. Kim heard the boy sniff. In a weak voice he said, "Stop it. Go away."

He was crying.

("_He doesn't believe it's us_.")

It was pointless to inform Kim. She did not understand. Could not understand the tortures Ron had endured this night. So unholy as to make Rufus abandon him to find desperately needed help.

Kim knelt beside Ron. He was shivering. He had journeyed deep into the cold earth in his pyjamas. He smelled of urine. It broke Kim's heart to see him in such a sorry state. It was difficult to suppress her shock.

She gently placed her trembling hands on his face and bicep. She found it hard to keep her voice steady. "Ron? Ron, it's me."

He sniffed again. This time though, her voice and gloved touch stirred him. "Kim?" he asked as though he did not believe. "For reals?"

"For reals," Kim assured him. She had fresh water, warm clothing and medical supplies with her. She lit and placed a flare on the ground for illumination and encouraged him to drink while she checked for injuries. He had minor cuts on his hands and feet. She noted the wound on his thigh. It would require disinfectant and dressing. She also needed to keep him talking both to help him - and to learn who did this to him.

"What are you doing here Ron? Did someone take you?"

"I don't know," he whimpered. "I don't know, I don't know. I woke up here."

"We found your GPS locator at the temple doorway. Did you drop it so we could find you?"

"You found me." Kim had never heard anyone so grateful before. "You found me!"

"Yes Ron," Kim agreed with him, trying to ease his disorientation. "I found you." She was rewarded with a momentary weak smile.

It faded too soon. Ron added apprehensively, "He said you would."

"He?" Kim tensed. "Ron, who is he? Is he the one who took you?"

Ron began to concentrate, breaking through the thick fog clouding his mind. In a short time he managed to arrange his thought coherently. "He told me you were going to save me and then you would…," he trailed off. "Oh no. No, no, no, no! It's a trap!"

Fearing she was losing him to inner demons once more, Kim tried to take Ron's head into her palm once more. So she was surprised when Ron took her by her shoulder instead. He looked up at her and in all serious warned, "It's a trap, Kim! He wants you!"

"Who?"

"The ghost monkey!"

* * *

Ron took her torch for getting dressed. Kim illuminated her surrounding using one of the many flares Fiske had loaded onto her equipment belt and bag.

"Wade created a map using the X-ray scans and uploaded it to my Kimmunicator, although he admits process didn't work too well through the rock and earth."

"Whatever. Just – please. Can we go home?" Ron sounded so tired.

Kim used Rufus and the Kimmunicator to retrace her path, finding Rufus more helpful in this instance. They were close to their goal when they encountered misfortune. Somehow tunnel had collapsed behind Kim.

If Team Possible were now trapped down here Kim did not know how long their supplies would last. And she certainly did not want Ron to remain any longer than possible. One night had been enough to seriously shake his psyche. Her best option was to use the Kimmunicator to call for extra help.

"Monty. I've found him. Repeat, I've found Ron. But our path is now blocked by a tunnel collapse." Kim cupped before her mouth and added, "Ron seems delirious but otherwise ok." She did not want to further upset Ron with her concerns. He was taking his ghost monkey idea very seriously.

"…_cave in… tight…. peat, sit tigh…. Engine… Hanoi… the way. We… dig through… this end."_

Kim frowned. Her Kimmunicator was having trouble receiving a signal through the stone temple structure. Lord Fiske's reply was terribly garbled.

"Could you repeat? Over."

Fiske talked slower.

"_We… coming. Re… are come…. Sit tigh…."_

"Acknowledge. Out."

Kim replaced the Kimmunicator in her pocket and mentally searched for the best way to inform Ron they would be trapped for a little while longer. She was surprised and horrified when she turned around and he wasn't there.

"Ron!"

"Over here!"

Ron was two cross-corridors back, shining the torch down a passage which led deeper into the earth. "This is the way out. We should go this way."

"That way leads further into the temple. We need to wait here for…."

"Rufus? Come back, Rufus!"

Ron ran down the corridor, shocking Kim – and Rufus who was still in Ron's pocket.

("_Why are you yelling? Go back, go back_!")

Ron ran after his phantom Rufus and Kim gave chase. A paving stone depressed as Ron stepped upon it. He tripped, crying as he hurt his ankle.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just a bruise. What was that?"

Before and aft great stone barriers slid up to close off escape. Kim realised they were trapped in a six metre stretch of corridor when sand began to pour from the ceiling.

"Nice choice of direction Ron."

"Me? I was following Rufus!"

("_Nah-uh_!"

Kim decided against arguing the point while sand threatened to choke their existence. Since the Battle with Dr Drakken, Wade had gone into overdrive updating Kim's field equipment, complementing it with new technology Joe quietly acquired from Betty Director and Global Justice Initiative. In addition to its primary role as grapple hook launcher, Wade had previously designed the hairdryer to fire hard rubber squash balls. Kim's upgraded arsenal included gas canisters, from knock out to tracking powder; and an air expanding compound for lack of a better name referred to as glue-p. She stuck her flare in the sand, loaded a pair of ball shaped canisters containing the latter substance and fired at the twin release points in the ceiling. A pink rubbery substance expanded and blocked them up for good.

"We're safe for now. Any idea how to get out?"

Ron grew distant. Distracted. He frantically began to dig and feel around in the sand. In the short time before Kim dealt to it rising sand had reached knee level so he was having trouble locating - whatever it was he was searching for.

"Can you use hairdryer to blow some of this out of the way?"

"I don't really think it does that anymore. And I do not recommend drying your hair with it."

"Then help me dig."

Finally Ron found the paver he was looking for.

"Lift this panel."

A crowbar had been included in her rescue equipment. Kim used it to dig under the paver and lift it. Underneath lay a drainage hole. Sand began to spill into this empty space.

"There's another room down there. Eventually someone would be needed to remove the bodies and reset the trap. These holes were used to clear the room of sand."

("_A real winner of a job, that_.")

"We couldn't fit down there," Kim argued.

("_Well. Give me some rope and maybe I could – _hey!")

Without warning her or asking permission Ron dug into his pocket, grabbed Rufus and dropped her down the hole.

"The gears running this trap are aged. Chew through the ropes to release us."

Horrified did not began to describe Kim's feelings. "What if she's injured?!"

Ron dismissed her concern. "The sand will provide a soft landing."

He was behaving kind of jittery. Turning his head this way and that like a bird, refusing to make eye contact. Nonetheless, his intuition proved correct. Soon the barriers entrapping them lowered. How Ron had known this? The question nagged at Kim and it wasn't the only one.

* * *

Kim recovered Rufus by lowering her grapple cable. The little lady certainly had some choice words for Ron by time Kim pulled her up. It didn't help matters Ron sincerely did not know why she was upset. In fact, Ron was far from all right. He was increasingly apprehensive and fidgety. Whatever was afflicting him, it was getting worse. Rufus chose to stay with Kim for now.

"Lets get back."

"No, lets go this way."

("_No, lets really go back_.")

"The way out is back this way," Kim reminded him.

"No. They're waiting for us."

Who knew what monsters Ron referred to?

"Out friends are back there," Kim reasoned, trying to take his hand. "We need to stay…."

He refused to take her hand, instead roaring, "_**This way**_!" and storming off along his own path. Not waiting to see if Kim would follow.

Kim was momentarily stunned. Never had her friend addressed her so harshly. For sweet, loveable Ron to yell at anyone was uncharacteristic. Her fears for him were rising. As were the fears of Rufus.

("_I hope, when this is over, our Ron comes back_.")

Kim agreed with the sentiment.

* * *

A snake pit trap, poison dart trap and a giant mousetrap later, Team Possible exited the maze and stepped into a new chamber.

The room was too big for flare or torchlight to illuminate effectively. They could not even see the end of it. Kim did notice light seemed to reflect from the walls. On closer examination she discovered they were decorated in gold, with artistic etchings carved in.

In the centre of the hall stone gargoyles stood guard. They were all depictions an elephant deity with four arms. And each arm was armed.

"Oh no. _This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening_."

Ron spotted that which they guarded. And when Kim saw it she understood why Ron was wigged. Atop a modest pedestal in the centre of the room it waited. Monty Fiske described such a place a week earlier.

Kim couldn't have been sure Monty was telling the truth about the monastery. Perhaps it had been a fabrication designed as a gesture of compassion. Kim was sure now. The _Idol of Yono_ was as terrifying as described. And it was speaking to Ron. Invading his mind. Making him do things. She was sure of it now.

She was sure it was talking to him this instant when Ron closed his eyes and held his hands over his ears, trying in vain to block out the whispers. Kim tried to comfort him. She gripped his writs and encouraged him to look into her eyes. To talk to _her_.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's alright. Look at me. Ron, look at me! Listen to me now!"

He continued to struggle. "No, no, no. Go away. Leave me alone."

Kim might have been hurt if he were talking to her. But he didn't even acknowledge her touch. He kept retreating from the idol, backing into one of the stone guardians.

The guardian rocked in place slid back its stone eye lids. Pink jewels glowered down at the teens.

For a moment Ron snapped back to sanity. "Um, I think I T'd something…."

* * *

The stone guardian came to life, being granted the gift of movement. It launched an attack on Ron, swinging a short sword to cleave the boy. Kim, still holding his writs, pulled him back out of the blade's path and pushed him aside. He was in no condition to confront such a beast. The gargoyle stretched its four arms, finding strength in the various weapons in the palm of each. It set its jewelled sights on Kim and stepped forward to confront her.

Kim borrowed a curse from Ron. "Oh, bad road."

Kim ducked under a axe, rolled to avoid a mace strike which shattered stone pavers. From the lower arms the creature thrust a spear at her. Kim stepped around the blow. Dropping her illuminating flare she grabbed the end of the spear and snapped the tip off with a practiced Karate chop.

"_Oh man! Oh man!_ _I knew it!_ _I knew we'd be attacked by giant squid_!"

"It's _not_ giant squid! It's a multi-limbed elephant deity!"

Now armed, Kim shielded herself from the next three blows. Metal chimed on metal as Kim fended off axe and short sword using the spear tip. The blows hit so hard her arms almost buckled and it was hard to see where the next blow would originate in the dim light. A further complication, there were four possible directions, not two. She back-flipped away to buy herself some room.

Determined to press the advantage the stone creature charged; spreading its sword and axe arm's wide to catch Kim should she leap aside, using the broken but still sharp end of its spear as a lance. This left the body largely exposed.

Kim threw the spear tip like a javelin, aiming for the most visible target. Right between its glowing eyes.

Her throw struck home – and rebounded off the creature's stone skin.

"Oh no."

("_Throw me_!")

Caution to the wind, Rufus set herself in Kim's palm. Kim repeated her shot, aiming for the same target. The creature's charge broke when confronted with a mole rat clawing at its eye. It stumbled.

Rufus's touch infuriated the beast. It swiped at her. Clawed at its face trying to remove her.

("Got your nose!") Rufus taunted.

The trunk reversed like a snake, a natural predator of the naked mole rat. Wrapping its snout around her it pulled Rufus eye to eye with the beast.

("_Okay. His nose has me_!")

Kim loaded two glue-p rounds into her hairdryer and shot for the creature's arms. Ron free from immediate hacked to pieces danger, she loaded two more rounds and ran at the creature. She shot once at its feet to hold the creature in place.

"_Hi-yah_!"

Kim leapt, connecting with the creature's belly using both feet. While not injuring it, the force of the impact led the creature to stumble back. Only, it could not. Its feet were held in place. It toppled over, loosing its grip on Rufus as it did so. An arm impacted the ground at a bad angle, breaking off. Kim stood over the creature, shooting the felled gargoyle once more in the face. Glue-ping it to the floor and ensuring it would remain grounded.

Whirling on Ron, Kim commanded, "New rule. Don't – T – the gargoyles."

* * *

As with the Russian Monastery the elaborately decorated walls told a tale. Only this time the tale was etched into gold and did no depict historical battles. This time they told a history. The history of this lost city.

Kim held her flare up to the wall, attempting top locate the beginning of the story.

"You should take the idol," Ron hesitantly suggested. "Monty can have it! We wouldn't have to be here if wasn't for this stupid thing."

A sudden reversal for a boy almost ready to wet himself, again, at the sight of the artefact.

Kim did not. She glanced suspiciously at her friend, but chose not to confront him on this inconsistency. Not yet. It hurt, but she had no way to help Ron yet.

Instead she studied this history. Ron did not mind. Was even amused for her to do so. She traversed the room, using her flare to shed light on the story. She could not read the language but the imagery told her enough.

A man. Born from the egg of a stone. He brought good fortune to his people by journeying into the jungle and discovering a river, so they declared him King and together built a village next to this river. One day the village was attacked by a demon. Wishing to defend his people the King retrieved a mystical bõ, a fighting stick and traditional weapon of monkey style kung-fu, which appeared to be able to change form at will. With this weapon the King returned to defeat the demon. Over time he would leave his people and journey to defeat many great demons, dragons and other heavenly creatures to claim the treasures they guarded. Finally, the other great deities grew impatient with his antics. They banded together and captured him. The King fended off their armies for a time. He even countered their superior numbers by growing replicas from his hairs. After a fierce battle the deities won the day. The King was captured. A crown was placed upon his head to limit his abilities and he was trapped beneath a mountain.

This was a disaster for his people.

A harsh new King emerged, this one taking the form of a monkey. Or maybe the previous one set free? Kim could not tell. The new King lorded over the enslaved people as they built his magnificent city. He escaped the wrath of the divine creatures by conquering the world of man instead. Well, as it often does, history repeated itself in time. The mortals too rose against the Monkey King's tyranny, sealing him in stone from which the first original King was born.

The people of the monkey city were free. However, they remained aware of the threat the trapped Monkey King still posed. They continued to live in his city and guarded against his return.

"This is the city," Ron confirmed.

"But there isn't a river."

"There is."

Kim finally challenged him. "You know this because…?"

"Please will you take the idol back to Monty? So we can go home. I miss Mom and Dad. And Monique."

"I don't think Ron would want me to do that. And I don't think you're Ron."

Ron/the ghost monkey smirked. He didn't deny it. "Well. He did warn me you were a smart cookie."

Kim and Rufus, the ladies, eyed their possessed companion. There was a deep anger boiling beyond each set.

"You're not subtle."

"Have you ever tried to possess someone? Do you think this shit is easy? It's not! It takes a lot of concentration."

"It sounds like controlling Ron is proving to be more trouble than you anticipated. Tougher than you thought?"

"Trouble? This coward? Well, maybe a little," the ghost monkey slyly admitted. His voice was changing. Deeper than which was usual for Ron. His tone no longer portrayed his feelings openly as Ron's did. "His thought process can be – random. You just have to find the right carrot to direct it. All I had to do was convince him _you_ were in danger. He came willingly."

That stung. It didn't help her stress levels she couldn't beat the smug smile from Ron's face. It wasn't his fault.

"Get out of him. Now."

A sentiment Rufus strongly agreed with.

The ghost monkey removed a pair of candies from Ron's pocket. Kim hadn't realised they were there. He took the wrapping off one and stuck it in his mouth, offering Kim the second.

"Lollipop?"

Kim refused.

"Why Ron?"

"Mmm…. Oh, I can see why you used to like these. We never had anything like this in the old days. I cannot wait to try chocolate ice cream."

Kim was still waiting for an answer. Ron/the ghost monkey grunted. Stubborn child.

"Because possessing you would require more effort, okay? And I wouldn't be able to touch the idol if I did. Mystical safeguards. Like these fellows," the ghost monkey patted a gargoyle on the head.

The eye lids of the stone guardian opened. Its jewel eyes began to glow.

"Oopsy."

The guardian raised a terrible sickle against Ron. The ghost monkey did not bother to move. He simply enjoyed his lollipop. Kim was hot on the draw. 7 seconds and four glue-p pellets later: "You know, I don't have any more of those!"

"Then I suggest run _really, really fast_ when you nab the idol for me."

"I'm not touching your idol."

"Fine. But remember, your friend Ron only leaves if I do."

"That's where you're wrong. No matter what power you have over Ron, I'll….'

The ghost monkey picked up the spear tip Kim broke off earlier and held it to Ron's throat. Kim halted mid-sentence, swallowing hard. The Yono was playing for higher stakes than she realised.

"Child," he was unbelievable condescending. "I've been trapped here four millennia. With so many potential puppets upstairs, do you think I care for the fate of one boy?"

* * *

All of the remaining gargoyles came to life the moment Kim tapped the idol.

"_Move_!" Yono commanded.

("_Go, go, go_!")

On a matter of preference, Rufus stayed with Kim. Perhaps it would have been safer with Ron by the exit, but she could not stand Yono. She was ready to tear out his tongue! Which wouldn't do Ron any favours….

Elephant gargoyles encircled Kim. She snatched the idol and, using her grapple, sailed over the guardians heads. She hit the release catch on her hairdryer, detaching the rope and giving herself to gravity. At contact with the ground she rolled. Idol in one hand, flare in the other, Rufus in her pocket and upwards of 11 stone guardians attempting to dismember her, Kim fled.

Yono lead the way, deeper and deeper into the earth.

"Don't we want to be going up?"

"Yes. You would think so. Wouldn't you? _Watch your step, watch your step_!"

Kim scanned the ground. Pressure pads. Like the sand trap.

Each of them slowed down to carefully step around the pads. It was difficult to remain collected with the thunder of stone footfalls advancing behind them.

They passed the mine field as the first guardian entered it. As with the previous sand trap, two barriers sprang up to ensnare the creature.

"More of those?"

The Ron/Yono appeared wounded by her comment. "They're a classic! Would you hassle Su Qahn the bard? Or a BC4400 sports chariot? Twin horse power!"

_**Boom**_

The barrier trembled as a great force pounded against it. Another boom and it began to crack.

Yono used Ron's body to kick the contraption. "_BAH! _Cheap junk."

Kim gripped him by Ron's collar and fled.

* * *

Stone work corridor became intermixed with rock. Kim realised the path of the Yono was leading out of the Temple and into a system of caves.

"They're enchantment only continues inside the temple," Yono confirmed.

He proved correct. The pursuing guardians halted at the point the stone pavers ended. They would not set foot on solid rock. They're arms were not subject to the limitations. In a last ditch effort the creatures threw their various and many weapons after the retreating pair.

The Yono stumbled and fell in mid-stride.

Kim pushed Ron's body out of the path of a bladed crescent. Yono tripped up and fell as the blade passed uncomfortably close between them.

Braving the barrage of arms, Kim lent her hand to help the Yono to Ron's feet.

"Thank you sweetie," was her condescending reward.

Over Kim's shoulder Yono/Ron spotted a shuriken throwing star on track with them. Instinct kicked in. Ron gripped Kim in a bear hug and, spinning her around, shielding her body with his own. There was terrible yelp as the shuriken bit into his rib cage. Kim acted, dragging him behind a rock formation for cover.

Examining the wound the Yono remarked, "I bet that hurt. Here let me…."

Ron screamed as the Yono tore the shuriken from the wound. The act incensed Rufus to boiling point.

"If you're lucky, the poison expired a century of two ago."

("_Hey monkey shit, that's my friend's body_!")

"Hey, if you don't take better care of that body, I don't take better care of yours!"

"Just so we're on the same page, I heard about this classy joint called Vegas. Would taking Ron's body be a strike _against_ taking care of it?"

Journeying deeper into the cave system the unmistakable sound of flowing water could be heard. Gently flowing water. Kim realised where the Yono had been leading them.

An underground river flowed beneath the city. Running in the dark, Kim almost fell in before seeing it. She could not spot the opposite bank or the cave ceiling. Her flare alone could not light this cavern. She could only imagine it was expansive enough to allow for boat travel. This had been the lifeline of the city.

Yono moved to inspect an old dock. It collapsed with a single touch of Ron's boot.

Spitefully complaining, "What? No boat waiting? Great plan so far, I liked the part where…," Kim abruptly halted when Ron keeled over on the river bank. His head dipped into the cold river.

She skidded to her knees next to him and pulled his head above water. _Check if he's still breathing_! He was. He was also shivering and cold to the touch.

"I'm sorry KP," he uttered, remorseful of putting his friend through hell.

At least Kim could rejoice he had at last regained his own mind.

Unless this was another cruel torture by the Yono.

Holding Ron's head in her lap, Kim said, "No. Don't be sorry. You did good. You protected me. This isn't your fault."

"Is…."

"_Don't_! Don't tell yourself it is because it isn't!"

Kim's grumpy expression due to his self pity helped convince Ron this wasn't a road he wanted to go down. Not right now. Switching topic he asked, "Where are we?"

"Caves. Beneath the temple. There's a river. Underground."

"How did we get here?"

"That could be a long story. What do you remember last?"

Ron considered. "I think I T'd a squid man? Can you help me up?"

Kim did. She also answered his question. "The ghost monkey _you_ warned me about held you hostage. Forced us to liberate his idol from the temple," she pointed to where she dropped the idol and her flare.

"Uh no. No! God…," he hesitated considering adding more to that sentence. "No!"

"Don't freak out."

"I'm not freaking out."

And he wasn't. Ron was far too weary to freak out anymore. '_Freaking out_' requires energy. '_Freaking out_' was best fuelled by hearty tucker of Bueno Nacho. He hadn't consumed such freaky goodness for a week now.

"Ron. You're sure you don't have any idea where we are?" Kim asked.

Ron shrugged. He didn't want to know if knew what he did or did not know.

"And the ghost monkey," she added darkly, "Is he still there?"

"I – I don't…."

"Good."

Kim braced herself to throw the Yono idol into the cold, dark river. Alone here in the cave, Team Possible would be the last to lay eyes on the vile artefact.

So she was surprised when another reached out and snatched it first….

Kim spun. Standing directly behind her stood a tall boy clad in ninja gi, wrapping the Yono idol in cloth. Kim was amazed and unnerved anyone could come so intimately close without her knowledge. Then: he stood so close she could see it in his alert eyes. In the way he held himself. In the coiled power of his body underneath tight clothing. Never had she encountered anyone she recognised as more dangerous, excepting Joe and Shego.

"Should the idol have gone in the river, your friend would have been the one retrieving it," the ninja boy remarked. He left no doubt this threat would have been carried out.

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_!" A new voice entered the conversation. Into the flare light stepped Junior, dressed in his customary black leather jacket with night-vision goggles around his neck. And he was not alone.

Lord Fiske and Mr Bates appeared through the fog of darkness; bound, gagged and shoved forward by Junior's second ninja companion. She induced them into a kneeling on the river bank. Kim recognised Monty's computer technician whiz. Haley held a blade against Lord Fiske's neck. Her eyes reflected the blade's cold steel. No emotion, a stark contrast to the fear evident in Lord Fiske's and Mr Bates.

Ron wisely backed behind Kim, removing a potential obstacle for her in a fight. Nonetheless, Kim recognised she was outnumbered, unarmed, possibly outmatched and her foes had the advantage of hostages. No move could be made without taking their fate into consideration.

"It would have been better for all of us if I had!" Kim retorted the ninja's remark. "Junior," she appealed to the young villain, "you're messing with a power worse than you know."

"You too with the hocus pocus warning? I didn't take you for being suckered by ghost stories Kim."

"I wasn't. Not by a ghost _story_. But if you don't believe the idol has any power why do you want it?"

"Oh, I don't. I only volunteered my services when I learned you were leading the opposing team."

Junior approached a very angry Kim, secure in the knowledge Kim would not act for fear Haley would harm Lord Fiske. As he stood before her, Junior searched for the words to approach that most difficult of topics. His feelings. Yes he had practiced but this still wasn't easy. Which was good. If he did not sound sure of himself it would be because he was sincere. "You left quite an impression back at our mansion. And I'm not talking about the crater!" he tried to break the tense atmosphere with a joke. "I was hoping - we could use this time…. I've never met a girl like you Kim. You have so many qualities I admire."

An unexpected development for Kim. Rufus and Ron were flabbergasted. This villain trying to connect to Kim on a personal level could very well be the most horrifying act of the day! Not certain how to respond, and with no trademark flip comebacks springing to mind, Kim chose a tried and true expression.

"Get bent!"

Junior was not offended. He was even apologetic. "I understand. This is by no means the ideal circumstance to express certain feelings. But how else can anyone…. What does it take for teen wonder-girl, Kim Possible, to know I even exist?

"Look, I'm sharing a hobby with you. And I would like to get to know your friends, I would! Ron," Junior addressed Ron over Kim's shoulder. "It's Ron, right? I'm sorry I didn't remember your name the last time we meet. And for suggesting we execute you."

"_Uh_…. I accept?" Shit. Without a doubt this was the most surreal thing Ron had heard _ALL_ day. "You're seriously crushing on KP?"

"Dude, you should have known this was coming. There is no girl in the world like Kim Possible; every young guy on the planet is crushing. Pretty soon love struck puppies are going to be lining up for her phone number, unless…. I'm not stepping on any toes, am I? You two aren't…?"

Ron was shocked by the insinuation. "What! No! She's – she's, like, my best friend! That would be…! It would be," Ron searched for a term to describe how uncomfortable and intimidating the idea was.

"Wrong-sick!"

Kim did not find the term flattering. On top of everything else today, the boys playing Barbie and Ken right in front of her was really starting to fray nerves.

"Well, I don't think that's a very mature point of view, Ron. A little friendly advice, if you have even _thought_ about it - make a move now because there are plenty of guys waiting to sweep Kim off her feet. I don't begrudge a little romantic competition. It's not like I'd nail you to a stake outside lions den by your intestines. "

"_Ha, ha_! Yeah! Not like you'd do that…."

Junior smirked. He wouldn't really do that to Ron. In truth, he kinda liked the poor bugger. He had a lot heart to dive into situation way above his head. And he was so easy to screw with, no wonder his papa loved this job!

"Let the old men go. We're leaving."

Junior added for courtesy's sake, "We entered via a cave a hundred metres or so back. This side of the river bank. I'll leave a flare to mark it. And please be careful because it does get slippery."

Haley cut the bounds of Monty and Bates. The ninja boy delivered a warning for all of them.

"I am **Warhawk**. I am the Lord Monkey's Fist. Crossing the _Path of the Yono_ is to invite death at my hands. Consider this should we meet again."

* * *

"The girl and her companion survived," Warhawk noted.

Junior fought to hide his relief. And his cheeky smirk. "I told you she could. She can do anything."

Haley/Warmonga was less restrained, openly poking fun. "Regret the chance to prove yourself against the temple safeguards, don't you brother? Does it sting to think the Lord Monkey chose Possible over you?"

"My Lord cares for my wellbeing," Warhawk replied dutifully. "Possible survived and, further, has born witness to our designs. She is a threat to be eliminated and I will petition the Lord Monkey so."

Junior added a little reminder. "The girl and her friend live by the decree of Gemini. Imperial operation. Imperial rules."

"Your petty crush is an embarrassment, mercenary. I represent the Lord Monkey, who purchased your services. You answer to me."

"Purchased to wipe out enemies you could not. It seems there's an increasingly trend for your master to outsource. Don't forget who needs who."

"Not for much longer."

Junior did not hide his smirk this time as fingered the Beretta's concealed within his sleeves. "Well. That will be an interesting day."

_

* * *

_

Author's Note: I feel bad for putting Ron through such misery this chapter. Even I wasn't bargaining to give him this much hell! It just, sort of, came out this way when everything came together. In fact, I had to tone it down!


	8. Ch 7: Monkeyloaf

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible™ or any character, location or event from that said show.

**Anything For Love by Meatloaf. **

* * *

Last time on _Legend of a Monkey Master_

- Ron is kidnapped and possessed by the spirit of Yono. Kim is forced to enter the Temple of Monkey to retrieve the _Idol of Yono_.

- Junior expresses an attraction to Kim

- The Lord Monkey's Fist, Warhawk, escapes with the Idol.

* * *

Ch 7: Monkey-loaf

"_Lord Monty Fiske has been forced to abandon his expedition in Laos after a daring ambush by bandits trading in precious artefacts. The week long expedition had enjoyed spectacular success with the unearthing of a temple said to rival the pyramids of Egypt. However, the future of the dig now remains in doubt. Alicia Myers reporting from Laos."_

The setting on the TV changed from the pair of anchors at a desk to a middle aged reporter, the stations top international journalist, smartly dressed in the foreground of a picture. Pedestrians and onlookers crossed from left to right or right to left immediately behind her along the red brick pathways amongst beautifully maintained gardens. Over her left shoulder, beyond a wall stood a great Buddhist temple, its spire reaching into the sky.

"_Heartbreak for Lord Montgomery Fiske. The world renowned archaeologist and naturalist today indefinitely postponed work at his archaeological site deep in the Laotian mountains and sent his entire expedition home after a raid by bandits searching for historical artefacts. While it is unclear which items were taken it seems likely these they are now destined for the thriving underground market trade in such treasures. Fortunately no one was hurt during the attack and in a statement released to the media Lord Fiske has cited safety is, "_our number one priority after such a harrowing experience_."_

"There's no hiding it from your Mom now," Ron said beside her.

Kim hung her head. The pair of them looked weary, solemn and defeated. What Kim had been touted as a fun, safe, educational field trip had turned into a disaster so quickly.

"We have Wade," she ventured. "Maybe he could play an edited the broadcast for my parents TV and…?"

"And when your mum hears about it the next day at work? Sorry Kim, you're going to have to face up to this eventually."

Kim hung her head. "I know."

Team Possible were barely a quarter way into an eighteen hour trip back to Middleton, almost 15 of those hours airborne. Eighteen hours with nought but on their minds but their failure in Laos. In light of the unexpected attacks Lord Fiske felt it would irresponsible to continue the dig so he ordered it packed up. His prize taken from him and a loved student turned traitor he was returning home utterly defeated: on an even longer flight.

Accepting culpability for Ron's misadventure he purchased Team Possible's return tickets. First class all the way. So now they got to contemplate being beaten in luxury. Watching breaking news of the disaster on a widescreen TV fixed into stern of the seating ahead. Fiske also promised he would put in a good word to any University they desired when the time came. One bright spot for Ron Stoppable who had once been enticed into running errands for legendary "the ghost in the machine" hacker Wade in exchange for a little computer wizardry. A guaranteed placing in any College of his choosing.

"_The criminals were well organised and no mere opportunists. While no names have yet been released it appears the perpetrators were working from inside Lord Fiske's expedition. Infiltrating the operation as academics and gaining the trust of expedition members they plotted to betray. If proven true this would mean groundwork by the conspirators may have begun a year or more ago. A scenario which has shaken the academic world severely and has local and international investigators baffled. _

_Adding insult to injury, one of the alleged conspirators handled Lord Fiske's negotiations with the Laotian government. In addition to the theft artefacts potentially worth hundreds of thousands of dollars on the black market they managed to de-fraud Fiske of ten's of millions of dollars. Tariffs and donations paid by Fiske to the Laotian government having been mysteriously withdrawn by an unknown third party. While no one from Global Justice Initiative will comment they have been indicated as looking into the case. _

_With the utter failure of this expedition and with possible duplicity on behalf of the government most sponsors have already pulled funding, Lord Fiske's personal finances are said to be in a precarious position. Possibly near bankruptcy and certainly unable to raise the funds needed for a return trip. _

Kim balled her fists at this. "I can't believe they managed all that right under our noses. Wade found the irregularities. We knew the deal was fishy. The pieces were all there."

"You were there a week. On a school field trip! These guys - whoever, had this whole thing laid out for more than a year! You put the money trail to Fiske he thought it was a no big. This sitch is definitly not your fault."

It was the truth, not that it made a difference to how Kim felt. "Still. I hate knowing this happened to Monty. He was so nice to us. And between Hank Perkins, the Senior's and that _Monkey Fist_ guy we haven't had a win in a long time."

Ron _had_ noticed. He could not help but place her heavy criticism, directed at herself, squarely on upon own shoulders. _He _had alerted Perkins to the fact they were being recorded. _He _had almost iced the team attempting to disable the Senor Senior's security. _He _had been possessed and used to lure Kim into a deadly trap. He was the one who kept screwing up.

He did not know if Kim blamed him yet. She would. She had too deep down. He wanted her to. Anything to end this dance around the real issue.

_Alicia Myers with that report. Thank you Alicia. Now we cross to Tony Marsh with a story on being in the wrong place at the worst time, but being the right person for the job. Proof that heroes do exist. Tony._

Miss Tony Marsh was reporting from closer to home. Outside Kim's home in fact.

"Oh no!"

Her exclamation drew attention from nearby passengers. Kim sank deeper into her chair but the damage was done. Sparks of recognition and sharp minds were beginning put the equation together.

"_Last week the story around the world was Lord Montgomery Fiske's surprise invitation to teen world saver and sweetheart, Kim Possible, to be his guest of honour on his adventure into the South East Asian jungle. In recent months Kim has sparked public imagination, first leading authorities to a hive of terrorists responsible for sabotaging the work of Dr James Possible, her father, and bombing the Middleton Space Centre; and since saving the PGA from a grass mutagen introduced to courses worldwide by disgraced athlete Duff Killigan. Once again the prowess of this amazing individual was put to the test. Kim Possible was present during the reported ambush in the jungle by organised artefact black-marketers. Details remain sketchy with Lord Fiske refusing to comment in depth but he has now released a statement, in response repeated media questioning and public interest as to Kim Possible's status and actions during the raid, explaining he would like to personally thank Team Possible for saving his life and the life of personal valet. Each of whom were taken hostage and threatened. Perhaps the most stunning announcement during this episode, Lord Fiske confirmed it was Kim Possible and her companion who successfully negotiated with their captors to ensure no loss of life. Another amazing feat under the 'black belt' of the most famous and accomplished teen hero and a strong answer to critics who question her continued involvement in matters for the authorities and what is decried as gung-ho methods. Kim herself remains unavailable for comment and while no member of her family was willing to speak on camera…. _

"It doesn't sound so bad. You _negotiated_ to save lives rather than _jumped_ _twenty armed thugs_." Ron made an effort to suggest a bright side. If only half-heartedly. "And Monty managed to keep my mishap quiet." Ron added as if in jest but in reality self-depreciating

The latter is how it sounded to Kim because no one could joke about this. Kim had seen him in the temple; bourn witness to his harrowing experience. Had been, for the first time, utterly helpless. Even now – all the other disasters during this trip she knew how to face. She was angry with Junior and with herself and held a steely resolve to set things right. But the pain she knew Ron must be feeling, it frightened her.

She reached over and took his hand.

"I'm so sorry. For what happened to you. I couldn't save you. My best friend."

"Yeah. But I always need saving."

"I know that, but…." She stopped. Her expression was furious when she realised what she had just said. Not that Ron saw it. He turned slightly away.

As low as Kim was feeling it was difficult to shake Ron of his own perceived failings. She didn't bother to correct him further. If he felt half as bad as she did right now about Ron, Fiske, breaking her promise to her mother; it would be a fruitless gesture. She knew they should talk but he would not want to talk and it was easier to be angry right now.

Which Ron made easier. Reminding her how hard it was to keep his spirit down and why she loved his friendship. He finally squeezed her hand back and wore his trade-mark goofy smile and as mask.

"So. Junior crushing on you, what's with that?"

"_Don't even_! I feel dirty just thinking about it."

"Do you think he was right? Is every guy in the world," Ron went red even trying to say it, "crushing on you?"

"Get out!"

"You know people are looking at you. What about that guy stealing glances. He could be a surfer. Or a…."

He received a shove for his matchmaking effort. "He's too old for me!" she said in a hushed tone so the man wouldn't overhear. "And I was just on the news. Of course people are going to look!"

"What about all your fan mail?"

"Well that's…. They…. Some have love hearts but that's just…. It's cute…. People are kiddin' around when they say they want to marry you or…. When people throw themselves a celebrity no one actually means…."

"Did you mean it when you said you would marry Edward from Twilight? Or Justin Bieber_'_?

"_Oh no_! I wrote thank you replies to all of them."

"And people think I'm slow on the uptake."

It brightened her life to see her Ron-shine smirk return. Now if only she could tear it from his smug….

…

"_Hi Ronald, sweetie. You must be on the plane right now so you won't get this message until you're home. I'm sorry, honey. Your father and I didn't expect you home from your field trip so soon. We're not going to be able to make it back until tomorrow afternoon at the earliest. We saw the news and we're so desperate to get home and give our brave man a hug as soon as we can but we're still…. Well. You'll see. We have a surprise and I hope it makes you feel a little better. Anyway, I'm going to call to call Anne and make arrangements to see that you're looked after. A hero like you shouldn't have to come home to cold house_."

"Hero. Yeah," Ron murmured. Mobile pressed against his ear.

"_Please call back when you get this message so we know you're alright. I know you are. It's just the NEWS never mentions you by name and it's a mother's right to worry_."

Ron ended the call and closed his flip top mobile. "Guess what," he said to Kim who was waiting by their luggage.

He did not get to inform her what. He noticed her head crop up and, following her gaze, saw Anne Possible wave. Ron knew this meeting, as comforting as it was for Kim to be with her family, had been dreaded too. As things often do this reunion did not play out as the cinema drama Kim imagined in her mind.

"Your mother already explained the '_sitch_' to us," Anne Possible beamed with delight and borrowed her daughter's terminology. "You'll be staying with us tonight Ronald. I won't take no for an answer." She knew more than she was willing to volunteer, the sparkle in her blue eyes proved it. Well, let her keep her secret. Ron felt too depressed for surprises right now.

"Now – Kim," Anne began. "We have to talk."

The tweeb's, Kim's twin brothers Jim and Tim, sniggered behind her. Safely out of Kim's reach.

Here it comes. "Ah, where's dad?" Kim asked. She was counting on his support during this 'talk'.

"Oh, he's just parking the car," trying to look innocent. Anne could not mask her amusement. "He won't be long."

Ron leaned close to Kim. "What's up with your Mom?"

"I don't know."

"Here he is now."

Here Mr Possible was. He did not look happy as he strode briskly through the throng of travellers. With no regard for who might overhear he demanded, "Young lady, I want to know who Junior is right now!"

…

The crowd on the street moved aside to allow the Possible family station wagon access. They cheered and hooted and patted the vehicle; young people, parents and neighbours, others from around town. There was chanting. "_Kim, Kim, Kim_."

"What is going on?"

Anne Possible bounced on her seat. "Oh, you'll see."

"You'll see," the tweebs echoed.

"Yes, you'll see." James growlled. He regarded excitable Anne with an annoyed eye.

The crowd grew thicker as they approached the possible residence. Even with the help of wardens in official vests it was becoming difficult to open a space large enough to squeeze the family wagon through. It was also becoming apparent there was a stage of sorts positioned in the street. The crowd was gravitating toward it.

"What is this?"

"This is a circus!" Mr Oglivy complained over the fence when the Possibles pulled in. He referred to the soundstage and the gathering audience. The entire street had been drawn out of their homes by the unusual mid-afternoon commotion. More people were arriving from further afield every minute.

"At least they didn't show up at an ungodly time of the morning. Who was that you arrived home with late last time? _Tiger Woods_! We all know the stories. Now you arrive home with that young man in tow."

Anne's good cheer broke and she stood in to tell the old man off. "You know who Ron is Mr Oglivy and I don't like what you're insinuating about my daughter so you can go back to your rocking chair and keep your thoughts to yourself."

Mr Oglivy grimaced. Thoroughly put in his place. "I was just yanking your chain. Go enjoy your thug rocker punk. "

He referred to rock superstar, _Meatloaf_, who, armed with the information the guest of honour had arrived, strode out of his reserved trailer and approached the stage, his band in step behind him. The sixty-three year was not handsome in the manner you would expect from, say, a Hollywood movie star. He was your average man, chubby checks and beer belly. His tasselled black hair was greying. The crowd must have found something about him appealing because there was screaming like he was the latest sex symbol. The uproar continued even as Meatloaf approached the microphone to address those gathered and Kim in particular.

"_Ladies and gentlemen. We gather here to celebrate a most extraordinary young lady. And, ask the people of Middleton, no matter where her adventures take her, Kim always has time for her community which she holds dear. Babysitting, lost animal friends, fundraising; a volunteer sunshine spreader! Preventing the scourge of a toxic spill on a horrific scale! Kim Possible has dedicated her life to helping those in need and we all think its time to give something back!"_

Meatloaf's declaration was met with cheers of agreement. Kim Possible, Middleton's favourite daughter. While it would be unfair to say everyone present _knew _Kim, all knew of her unconquerable spirit and charitable heart. She was the buzz of the town.

"_And her best friend, Ron Stoppable. Who is NOT Kim's boyfriend. My sponsor would like to recognise your great and oft under acknowledged role in Team Possible. And say sorry about the '_possession_' thing."_

The cheering died down considerably. Some respectful citizens nodded there heads in esteem but, honestly, they looked as befuddled as everyone else.

"_Some friendly advice Ron," _Meatloaf added,_ "make a move quick buddy. Here's rooting for ya!_

Ron buried his head in arms crossed across his chest. Kim wanted to die. One anonymous member of the crowed yelled, "_Yeah, John Stoppable and Kim Possible forever! Whoa!_

A middle aged man, still dressed as if for the office, nudged his similarly dressed mate. "Ron Stoppable? Who is that?"

"Must be that hacker kid Doug says she has spy for her."

"Nah. That's not right," another commented, "she doesn't need a hacker. Her father's some super genius ain't he? Ron must be the janitor."

"_If you've ever been in trouble perhaps you've visited the website? Kim Possible dot com? Heard her little jingle_? "Call Me, Beep Me, if you want to reach me_," anyone_?"

Another round of cheering but Kim did not believe it was because anyone especially liked the jingle. Many had a good chuckle at over it, which grated Ron's nerves because the jingle had been his idea. No, Kim supposed a great deal of the joyous uproar was because Meatloaf swung his hips to the upbeat little tune. More of the gathered crowd was comprised of middle aged woman then Kim had first realised. Clearly Kim was not the sole attraction.

"_So, from everyone here in Middleton, around the world and from Junior with love - thank you for making us believe anything is possible."_

"_Some days it don't come easy._

_And some days it don't come hard.  
Some days it don't come at all,_

_And these are the days that never end.  
Some nights you're breathing fire,_

_And some nights you're carved in ice.  
Some nights you're like nothing I've ever seen before or will again._

"_Maybe I'm crazy,_

_Oh it's crazy and it's true.  
I know you can save me,_

_No one else can save me now but you._

"As long as the planets are turning,

_As long as the stars are burning,  
As long as your dreams are coming true,_

_You better believe it."_

Of course it was Junior. Only that smooth talking, properly groomed perfectly tan and toned, self-absorbed psychopath would find this amusing. Indignation rising, Kim was sorely tempted to shun the gathered crowd. Just march into the house and….

Kim had Ron by the wrist in anticipation of leading him away when she realised Anne Possible was bouncing up and down and clapping her hands.

"_MOM_! Don't cheer for him! He was hired by a criminal mastermind! A complete psychopath!"

"And _you _have to understand _this is Meatloaf_!"

"Forget it Kim," James said between gritted teeth. "Meatloaf already promised your mother a duet to, '_All Coming Back to Me_."

He crossed his arms in protest. "She's lost to the darkside."

"Don't give me that look, Mr Grumpy Guts. You liked Meatloaf in College."

"I liked him when _you _sang him. Alone in our apartment. And wearing your special nighty."

The hint of a smirk made broke the menace of his disapproving frown.

"_Ugh_!" Kim exasperated. Just which generation was Junior trying to impress? "That doesn't change the fact this entire concert is a sick attempt to gain my affection by gutter scum. The same creep had the nerve to profess his love for me while Ron - while holding Lord Fiske hostage!" she quickly corrected her speech. She purposefully did not turn around to view Ron's reaction least she give something away. Kim left her story there, permitting her angry pout reveal her feelings. Her blood boiled thinking retrospectively of the villains' audacity and she was loath to revisit the issue. She did not want to talk about it right now.

Anne understood. Anne laid her hands on her daughter's shoulders and used her best soothing tone to say, "Kim. These people didn't take time out in the middle to honour Junior. Meatloaf didn't fly here to honour Junior. And _I am_ _not_ standing here cheering for Junior. If we had know sooner we would have put a stop to," she waver her arm across the crowd, "all this. Frankly, I'm not going to be the one to tell everyone to go home because their hero has a personal issue with the sponsor. Suck it up and cheer for the home team no matter the score."

Kim looked imploringly to her father.

"I'm on your side Kimmie-cub. You know I want tie this creep to rocket for glancing twice at you but your mother may be right," he conceded. Anne mouthed, "might be?" It was credulous to think otherwise.

"It's your call. I can climb the stage and strangle Meatloaf to death with his microphone cord; and don't think I wouldn't the way he flirted with your mother. Or I can call the Loads, Joe; all your cheerleading friends and bring together everyone who loves you."

"_That I would do anything for love, _

_And you know it's true and that's a fact.  
I would do anything for love, _

_And there'll never be no turning back._

"But I'll never do it better than I do it with you,

_So long, so long.  
And I would do anything for love, _

_Oh I would do anything for love.  
I would do anything for love. _

_But I won't do that. _

_No, no, no, I won't do that."_

It sucks to have wise and thoughtful parents when all you want to be is angry or even a little depressed. Ron decided the issue by declaring, "You know, he ain't half bad. Maybe we could invite Felix too! And see Mrs Mahoney dancing along. She gave us a ride when Dr Drakken took over the Space Centre."

Kim sighed. "Option B."

"Welcome to superstardom." Anne added sternly, "And don't think I failed to notice you're nice, safe, field trip plastered all over the evening news. You are not off the hook, Kimberly Anne. You and I are going to have long talk about where these missions heading. A _serious_ talk. Mother to daughter. Not a shouting match."

She added, softly and with love and a gentle hug, "_After_ you've managed to throw off some of that weight around your shoulders and have been rediscovered a concept I like call to call fun. You'll be in no condition to hold your own against me until you do. Besides, I don't want to overshadow the joyous, wonderful surprise the Stoppables promised." She glanced at Ron over Kim's shoulder.

"_Anything for love,_

_oh I would do anything for love  
I would do anything for love,_

_but I won't do that._

_No I won't. Do. That…."_

"Junior?"

Anne was capable of particular delicious deviousness when the situation called for it. More so than her daughter realised. She had been plotting for eventualities such as these since the revelation her daughter was beginning to notice boys. And boys notice her.

"The time will come when we'll deal with Junior. He's chosen the wrong parents to mess with."

"Any boy who glances twice at my daughter is in deep trouble," James Possible promised. "Black hole deep."

…

Monique rushed up beside Kim and put her arms around her, her other arm clutching her text books to her chest.

"Good night?"

"Yeah," reluctantly admitted. "I guess. Considering who arranged…."

"Pay no mind to black leather Goth, head swollen from too much hair product, "my daddy owns an island," little boy," Monique advised. "We both know his daddy's money is going to buy your T.L.A. You got too much class."

"T.L.A?"

"Tender, loving affection," Monique snapped her fingers.

"Yeah, well…. Don't mention him to Bonnie; I think she'd fall in love."

Both cheerleaders were in an uproar over the suggestion. People in the hall looked over to see what was so funny.

"Girl, you are 2.M.4.M."

Kim remained blank.

"2 much 4 me," Monique tried again.

"Do you just make these up as you go along?"

"It's a bad habit I picked up in Grammar School. Too late to change now. Did you see Felix try to break dance in his wheelchair? Spinning on two wheels?"

"I saw Tara and Farley swoon over him when he crashed. Was Wade flirting with you?"

"No. He was angling for half my hotdog. I think he had a cooty fit when I offered a trade for a kiss."

Another round of carefree giggling before got Monique got serious.

"How's Ron? He seemed withdrawn last night - well, you both did - but you said he went through hell this mission."

"I'm glad he's recovered enough to tease me over the Junior sitch," Kim uttered mock sarcasm. They approached her locker and she voiced her concerns while retrieving her own texts books. "But I know he's still beating himself pretty hard for something wasn't even his fault. I don't know how to make him stop. I'm torn between being a sympathetic ear or shaking him hard screaming, "Don't do this to yourself Ron!"

Mon nodded, leaning against the some anonymous locker. "It doesn't help to be subtle with boys."

"It was good to have him under our roof last night. It was almost like an old time slumber party. I'll keep him close for the next few days until I can rebuild his confidence."

"Yeah, well. Don't smoother him is all."

"As if. I'm not totally lost when it comes to boys. I only been B.F.F.'s with one for twelve years."

Kim said goodbye and shuffled off to her next class. Precisely the moment a shadowing figure had been waiting for. He had wanted her alone before he sprung his ambush on the unsuspecting….

"Hey Monique!"

Mon tensed in surprise as Ron the boy wonder appeared from seemingly nowhere. Not a comfortable occurrence given he was the topic of recent conversation.

"Hey…! Ron. Where did you…?"

"I need to talk to you."

He looked desperate. Brown eye wide and imploring. Looking straight into her eyes. Monique glanced down the hall. Kim passed out of sight around a corner and, to Monique's infinite frustration, no one she knew or cared to talk to was due to walk by. She was trapped. "Wh – what about?"

Oblivious to her discomfort, Ron delved into his prepared speech, pacing and flapping his arms dramatically. "I don't know who else to turn to Monique. Kim said you look out for the squad when they have a problem. And you're advice always makes everything clear. Well…. I'm a squad member. And I have a problem."

Mon leaned further against the lockers so as not be an obstacle for his pacing. "Okay…."

"I don't think I'm cut out for the hero business."

"Are you sure I'm the one to talk to? Joe is the team mentor."

"I already did talk to Joe. Before the monkey temple I talked to Joe! I've been feeling this way for while now and every mission underlines my doubts. I'm not cut out for this. I never was. Kim may be Superwoman masquerading as a cheerleader but I'm just a normal teenage guy. I don't have her training. I'm not even in shape!"

"I'm going to get Kim killed," he admitted. He refused to look up after he said it. At least his pacing halted.

Monique gasped. "What makes you say that?"

Ron snorted. "Trust me. I just have this feeling." Still not looking up he settled against the lockers same of Monique. Keeping a respectable distance, the two of them were friendly. Not especially close.

"During the Drakken sitch Kim was in trouble. The toxin was everywhere. The building was on fire. Drakken had her cornered on top of a tower. He was going to kill her! I tried to get to her! Then Shego – knocked me out…."

His speech was solemn. He pointed to the back of his head.

"Anyway. Kim wanted adventures. Promised she would never go anywhere without me. Not even when Dr Directors offered Global Justice training - and they weren't about to let me in. I didn't even say yes, I just stayed silent. Team Possible had become her dream."

Translation: Ron was, at heart, a self-sacrificing Mr Nice Guy. Everyone knows where Mr Nice Guy finishes. Mon comprehended and sympathised for his position. She no longer looked to escape.

"Now it's harder to say no," she stated.

"Now it's easier!" Ron shrugged. "Now I know I'm endangering her."

"I don't know if you've noticed. Kim can handle danger. Kim can handle anything."

"Anything is Possible for a Possible," Ron recited the well worn family motto. "I'm not a Possible

"Hey!" Monique gently cupped his chin in her hands and encouraged him to look her in the eye. "You make her Possible. Missions or no missions, Kim _needs_ you! Doubt everything else if you need to. Never doubt this."

It was her final word on the matter. To ensure it she chose to take her text books and go to class, leaving Ron to stew over her words.

…

"Grab some gloves and join in."

Kim and Ron were quite sure they did not want too. The stench in Joe's janitorial room was terrible and his atop his work bench, the bench covered with a tarp of course, a festering pile of garbage seemed the likely cause. Either side of Joe sat multiple garbage bags, sorted to opened or unopened as the case may be.

Kim her cheer uniform was ruined by mere exposure to the air. "Who's garbage is that?"

"Meatloaf's."

Kim did not have to say it. Her stance and features screamed, "_why_?"

"I interrogated each member of the band and support crew. None of them were involved in foul play."

Once again, why?

"So I hijacked their garbage."

"What do you expect to find?"

"Correspondence from Junior. Maybe? A hint to a location. Likely nothing. As I said, interrogation proved they were all clean."

"How can you be sure?" Ron asked.

"Because I am scary."

No one was doubted the point. Kim thought herself immune to the effects of his quiet, scratchy tone. The way it snakes into your mind and rubs like sandpaper. Or chalk against an old blackboard. Then he goes and proves otherwise by saying something to send a shiver down her spine.

She fumed, looking as if prepared to start a row. Ron was primarily interested in masking the smell. Searching Joe's stockpiles of cleaning products for air freshener. Just his luck, they were on the top shelf.

"You turn your noses up but this is real detective work. You want to work for Global Justice – scratch that. You want to take Junior down? Get you hands dirty."

"If Bonnie ever learns of this…," Kim muttered. Ron encouraged Rufus to snatch the air freshener for him. With her sensitive nose she needed no encouragement.

"If Bonnie ever learns of this she will not say a thing because _you_ will have gone through _her trash_ and learned how to blackmail her."

"You're sick. And no," Kim uttered defiantly. Arms crossed. Eyes zeroed in on the back of Joes head. He knew it too! He always knew.

"Well, you're sorting through someone's trash. Consider it a homework assignment. I want a written psychological report on your target based on correspondence, favourite foods, apparent likes and dislikes and interesting titbits. Bonus points for identification, bank and credit card details. Then I'll show you how to use this information fund operations behind enemy lines."

Rufus, perched atop a atop a broom stick reaching for the air freshener, momentarily forgot the smell.

("_Cool_!")

"Neat," Ron agreed, holding the stick,

"No!" Kim declared. "That's stealing!"

Ron auto-corrected. "I mean: No! That's stealing!" The pair earned a glower from Kim.

("_Why does she glare at me too? She can't understand me._")

Joe groaned. Kim's sense of right and wrong could really irk the old spy. "From accounts I control. I'm not interested in _another_ moral debate with you Possible. Suffice to say knowledge of how to steal is not stealing. Neither is borrowing, commandeering, appropriation or seizure. Example: when I had Monty Fiske's garbage seized…."

…

"Junior was _kind enough," _Kim spoke with disdain, "to give us directions to the exit. The ninja boy delivered you're typical villainous ultimatum."

"_I am Warhawk_," she imitated the ninja's deep vocal cords.

"Cut the sound effects, Possible. Continue."

She complied with Joe's order. "I am Warhawk, something about being the, "Lord Monkey's Fist," and warning he was going to kill us if we meet again."

Joe, who hadn't halted his screening of Meatloaf's garbage, remained thoughtfully silent. Kim did not enjoy being ignored or debriefing the back of someone's head. Yet Joe was a lost cause in the realm of social niceties. Joe spoke when Joe spoke usually only to criticise.

Finally he remarked, "Thank you Kim. I realise these events were not easy to relate." He did not sound entirely sincere using his monotone formal tone. Which was in no way different to his monotone informal tone.

"Ron…," Joe hesitated. "Would you like to add to or amend Kim's report?"

"I wasn't conscious," Ron reminded him. "Or if I was I was crying."

"Ron was crying. Add that to the report," Joe glanced at Wade on the T.V. monitor. The boy was caught off guard by the request. He looked to Kim for a cue.

"See Ron. You're candour has already revealed one detail Kim omitted. Probably she forgot."

Her gritted teeth suggested she probably hadn't. She didn't bother mask her disgust even as Joe finally turned around and removed his gloves.

"I expect you equally as frank in your depiction of events. Information is a weapon. We have _no_ information on Yono. While you have had more contact with Yono than anyone. In seven centuries," he added. Washing his hands in the sink he silently waved Ron to continue. The boy, reluctantly, did so.

"Most of the time I couldn't tell what was going on or who was in control. He would have introduce a pressing idea or thought into my head and allow me to run with it. Playing on my fears. Digging up bad memories. He really got a kick out of it."

"He derived pleasure from anguish?"

"No. He was…," Ron searched for a comparison. "Bugs Bunny. He was an evil Looney Tune."

"He definitely _thought_ he was funny," Kim agreed. "He expressed interest in Vegas and was fascinated sweets. First thing he did was delve into Ron's stash of lollipops."

Ron frowned. "I don't have a stash of lollipops."

It wounded him none of his team members believed him. He could see it in their disbelieving frowns. Kim, Wade; even Rufus. Joe raised an eyebrow while drying his hands on a rag. Monty did that when he tried to sneak a deep fryer on the expedition. The look never boded well.

"Seriously. Gummy bears maybe, but I don't know where you're getting…."

"Are lollipops significant to either of you?" Joe asked.

"They taste like paper stick when you get near the end."

Joe refocused his attention on Kim. Blocking Ron out. After a minute she voiced, "Uncle Drew used to buy us lollipops…."

Joe clicked his fingers in anger. "It was a joke. He knows you're history," he declared. Banging knuckles on his bench he asked. "Were the lollipops in Ron's pyjamas or the change of clothes you brought down?"

Kim couldn't answer. She had no idea.

"None of this was an accident. Yono arranged for you to be there." Despite the seriousness of the revelation, Joe's frown became a proud smirk. "Good work Ron. You've told me more about Yono than multiple archaeological contacts and internet searches."

For the record," he continued, "Being taken by the Yono was not a failure on your part. You had no defence. Few men could even experience what you have and remain sane."

"Monty did. For thirteen days."

"Don't be so sure." Joe did not elaborate.

"The Senior criminal network, rogue ninja, a crazed archaeologist, possessed idols; whatever this is, it has become a matter for Global Justice Initiative. Wade and I will keep track of events but I don't want Team Possible fielding this one. Report back here Friday for updates and your next assignment. Till then the two of you will relax and recuperate. No brooding on Junior or possessed Monkey Idols. Consider it an order. And don't try to weasel details out of Wade because I ordered him not to talk anything mission related unless we have an emergency."

Wade signed off and Kim and Ron moved toward the exit of this garbage smelling closet.

"Kim," Joe called after her. "Let us know how that chat with you're Mom goes."

Free at last, each teen took several deep breaths of fresh air.

"It'll take ten washes remove the smell from my sweeter," Kim complained.

"Ask Joe what he uses. His overalls always have a lavender scent." Ron pointed over his shoulder. "I parked behind the gym. Do you…?"

"Sure. I'll wait out front. Then we'll go see this surprise your Mom promised."

…

Ron stored his blue moped in the garage and hit the door close button. Waiting for him Kim said, "This is great. Junior embarrasses us and we get thrown off the case."

Ron sighed. "That's not the reason Joe took us off the case."

"He's going to think he's the reason," Kim clarified. "His warped hair-gelatinous brain is going to somehow interpret it with me being hot for him. _Oh Junior, you're so menacing and indomitable. I'm intimidated yet I find you oddly appealing._"

"I couldn't imagine you with a bad boy."

"Until a day ago you couldn't imagine me with anyone," Kim remarked. It irked her. Ron did not notice.

"I know what you're capable of. Mad kung-fu skills. But Yono is beyond weird. In fact, I have comments and concerns on - everything. Team Possible."

"Would you like the number of our complaints department?"

Ron rolled his eyes. He opened the door to his house and trudged up the stairwell with Kim right behind him.

"Look. We both know I'm not cut out for this."

"I told you, don't be so hard on yourself. You have every right to be – a little anxious. Yono…."

Ron huffed. "I'm not even talking about Yono."

Kim blinked. He wasn't? She waited to hear what he was talking of.

"I mean. This is crazy! I have no training. I don't belong on Team Possible."

"You're a valued member of the team," Kim assured him. Sincere from her hair tips to her toenails. "Even Joe thinks so. We just have to work on that potential."

"Great. Ron Stoppable is _Potential Boy_. Ron Stoppable as himself, George Clooney as Dr Drakken, Liv Tyler as Shego, Arnold Schwarzenegger as Professor Dementor; coming to a theatre near you."

The door to his room was ajar so he just kicked it open and stepped in. Kim followed - and halted mid-stride. Mystified and concerned by changes wrought.

Ron continued. "In all seriousness. I won't pretend the idea you're Mom grounding these missions upsets me. I might even be glad. Kim, I've never wanted – _**ouff!**_"

Ron threw his backpack in the corner as usual and threw himself on his bed. Rather than the comforting embrace of a mattress he back-flopped onto a hardwood floor. Ron Stoppable realised he was lying flat on the floor. His bed, among other things, was gone. His speech abruptly cut off and forgotten.

"Ow-hw-hw-ow!" he moaned.

"Why is you're room pink?" Kim asked, referring to the new wallpaper.

Ron squinted. "Did I always have fluffy clouds and unicorns painted on my ceiling?"

"Do you think Junior did this?"

("_Every time!")_

Rufus was always cranky when rudely awoken.

("_Every time Johnny Deep and Robert Pattinson are feeding me chocolates in my dreams - _You! -_ trip or fall into or walk into something._ _Where are we_?")

Ron sat up and looked around; pink wallpaper, a bassinet, pram, new draws chest and dressing table, tiny articles of clothing and numerous toys (soft toys, not his action figures). This was not his room. "Are we in the right house? Wait, did we take a left or a right at the stop sign?"

"Hi Kim," Mr Stoppable greeted the teen as he slid past her into the room. "Ronald! You're home!"

Being diminutive in stature made Stoppable's not slight shoulders and biceps appear beefier. He took Ron's hand and pulled him off the ground. Then he embraced his son in a loving hug. "I'm sorry son; I hoped to catch you at the door. We were working in the attic. So much to prepare."

The emotion in his voice. He wiped foggy glasses lens with his finger.

"Okay…. You're feeling sensitive today. You can let go…," Mr Stoppable made no attempt to do so. "Or we can keep hugging. Just another father-son moment in the Stoppable household," Ron looked to Kim. "We have to cherish these moments. Not every day you come home… stuff is gone… pink."

"Dad. Why is my room pink? Where is my stuff?"

Mr Stoppable smiled up his son. "We had to move it to make room for the new addition to our family."

Ron did not comprehend. However, his father was not required to expand upon his cryptic statement. Mrs Stoppable followed her husband into the room carefully cradling a precious bundle of joy in her arms. Wrapped in soft yellow cloth.

As proud as Ron had ever seen him, Mr Stoppable moved to stand over his wife and baby girl.

"Ronald," Mrs Stoppable said softly. "Come over here son. I want you meet your baby sister."


	9. Ch 8: Little Monkey

_Author's Note_: I know how long it has been. My PC went kaput. I don't want to talk about it.

Shout out to Slipgate for awesome feedback on this, my first major piece in six months. He saved me quite some embarrassment.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible™ or any character, location or event associated with that said show.**

* * *

Last time on _Legend of a Monkey Master_

Yori escaped the Yamanouchi School with a very special package.

- Junior continued to worm his way into Kim's life.

- Ron continues to feel insecure about his place on the team. Desperate, he sought advice Monique.

- Team Possible arrived home to a new arrival.

...

Ch 8. Little Monkey

Ron Stoppable was no stranger to weird. Ron was considered to be weird by many classmates, family members, acquaintances, and the artist kid who filmed a plastic bag blowing in the wind because it was beautiful. Josh Mankey (Monkey). Ron's life in recent times had taken a turn for the surreal. Whether it be practicing routines with the stunning ladies of the Middleton High Cheer Squad or being tutored in espionage techniques by the school janitor. Going undercover as a child of wealth to catch a conman or being possessed by a malicious, mischievous monkey spirit. Ron could safely claim he was no longer leading the life of an ordinary teenager. Not when hanging out with his plucky heroine and best friend, who was certainly no ordinary teenager, Kim Possible.

Ron on the other hand... Ron had never considered himself a conformist to the ideals of high school or society but his life had been, not so long ago, normal. He had, in every way that counts, been normal. To state plainly Ron Stoppable was not pleased with the odd turn toward weird in his life would be accurate. Yet stating it so plainly did not begin to clarify his feelings. Nor his fears. The range of thoughts and doubts which turned over in a mind more comfortably occupied contemplating Plants vs. Zombies. Ron Stoppable had his reasonable doubts. About his qualifications to be a...? A hero? And how he came to be on the world stage bumbling into villains and psychos and save the world scenarios. Where typically Ron was saved by the cheerleader. Who _then_ saved the world. Along the road to thwarting devastation being the root cause of as much mayhem again as tasked to prevent.

You cannot claim to have ever met a young man, seventeen years into his life, faced with mayhem and weird, with a more cheerful demeanour. The brave face he puts on for those he cares for; and his humility, my word. Any impartial observer could report he had met the weird in his life with good grace. Incredibly good grace. Illogically good grace, as though events in his life were so momentous he remained in a state of denial.

It was only a matter of time before grace fell away.

"_Why didn't you tell me?_"

Not the exclamation the Stoppable parents were looking when introducing their newly adopted daughter to their firstborn son. Although, likely one they deserved. Rufus abandoned ship, moving to Kim.

("_Oh darn, I don't think he's going to take this well_.")

"We are telling you. Look. This is us telling you."

Mr Stoppable used his index finger to illustrate an imaginary triangle formed between Ronald, his wife and daughter, and his own self. Immature under the circumstance. Those who knew him best could recognise his suppressed lopsided grin of mischief. What did he care? He was the new father of most beautiful little girl in the world! He thought this hilarious.

Mother Stoppable not so. She nudged her man to stop being such a - man - and took the lead in explaining.

"We didn't expect you home so early, Ronald. I admit this isn't how we planned to tell you."

Ron derailed conversation and turned it in a different direction. He needed to talk about something else. Right now, right this second he could not wrap his head around nor deal with a welcome home surprise baby sister minus the customary nine months warning! Besides which, being honest with the deepest, blackest reaches of his soul he knew every moment he refused to acknowledge his parents new love was a moment of pain. Spite directed him to demand, "Where is my stuff?"

Kim's well-meaning protest for Ron to, "Amp down," was brushed off. The Stoppable son had no time for Possible in this discussion. She stood apart and invisible.

Mr Stoppable fielded his question. Straight up, as was his way. "We moved all of your gear to the attic. We were planning to use some of our savings to fix it up real good for your return. We didn't expect you back so soon."

Mischievous grin inverted to a misgiving one. "Sorry." Revealing everything Ron required as to the state of his new accommodation.

"Please Ronald. Your things we can sort out given time," his mother assured him. "Perhaps it would be better if you kept this room for now. Until the renovation is complete. Hana will stay with us. Please, will you come over here and say hello to your sister?"

The sweet voice of a mother. Half her syllables made of reason and half compassion. Precisely attuned to give the son a sense of being understood as though how he felt inside was a secret whispered between only the two of them. Capable of forcing desired action via moderating anger and inducing guilt upon the unruly child.

Being the good and loving son Ron would cave to what his mother asks as surely as if Kim were pouting her lip and forcing her eyes to water, employing devious witchcraft of evil mind bending magic's, a.k.a. the puppy dog pout, to achieve her desires.

This time however, this time – maybe it was the stress of his adventures catching up on him. Maybe a pink room had crushed his last nerve and he was finally determined to stand against a world mocking him. A flicker of defiance continued to burn. His feet remained planted as he continued to contemplate his options. An awkward standoff grew.

Kim forced resolution and saved Ron from his own stubbornness. She walked up behind him and took his hand, leading him gently toward the bundle in his mother's arms. He would not resist her tug.

Mrs Stoppable adjusted to the yellow cloth to better reveal the little girls face. She was bigger – older than Ron had presumed by how gently she slept in his mother's arms. Raven hair, tanned skin and almond eyes; unmistakably oriental beyond which the land of her parents and forefathers would remain a mystery to him. Unless his parents had asked. Possibly they had not; his family were likely to consider the little girl born Hebrew. It had not entirely escaped his notice the tendency toward blond hair and blue eyes in his bloodline. Or Cousin Shawn, red hair, piercing green eyes; could physically pass as Kim's brother if not by demeanour (EViL). Bucked one stereotype, why did the one about (under)dog mascot dating a cheerleader continue to thwart him?

Kim leaned in and began to whisper senseless baby talk. Multiple black belt dangerous, scourge of mad villainy, hard enough to hammer nails with her forehead and Kim melted whenever something cute crossed her path. Like butter.

The child must have sensed attention. She opened her eyes and appeared highly alert. As soundly as she dozed a light breath previous she was now alert and aware of those around her with no in between state. Ron almost considered the idea she faked the nap and while Kim continued to lavish her with attention the little girls mesmerising eyes caught Ron's and held them.

"What did you call her?"

"Hana." She repeated the two syllables so there might be no mistake, 'Ha – na.'" Mrs Stoppable shifted the weight of the child in her arms so she might free a hand and rub her son's forearm. Make him feel included in this family if fears along those lines were bothering him.

"Hello Hana."

Simple words. He could not think of what more to say. But he meant them. No, he had not suddenly forgotten his annoyance over being kept in the dark over a baby sister or his room being all pinkified but as he heard his own words he knew he meant them. He MEANT them.

"Did you choose the name?" Kim asked.

"We don't know the story but it was her birthparents legacy to her. We didn't want to change it."

Comparison to Kim's bubbly and playful abundance of affection left the unusually stoic Ron mistaken as frosty. Ice cold. Given how he'd been ambushed his parents were willing to take whatever affection he could manage and hope he could warm to Hana given time. Kim was less forgiving, subtly, or not so subtly urging him to say more or hold the child. Ron refused. He did not want to hold Hana right now. Ron had a hunch though, as she closed her eyes again and dug out a comfortable niche against her mother's arms and chest, Hana understood.

Standing back from the group, Rufus lamented, ("_Ah, this is worse than a puppy! How can I compete with that? She'll even look cuter naked_.")

("_Well, I'm chop liver. I better start planning for a future as the second favourite pet. Starting with their unguarded fridge_...")

No one noticed Rufus exit heading for the downstairs kitchen.

...

Stair hoping to the ground floor, Rufus envisioned treats of fruit smoothies and a banana split sundae with extra berries and nut sprinklings. Salad smothered in a creamy cheese sauce. These delicious daydreams were put on hold, not ended, overhearing the Stoppable's gate close and sighting a young woman enter the property via windows installed either side of the door as a feature. Ron's age if Rufus was any judge of these humans. Clothing was the key indicator, her yellow club banana blouse sporting the fashionable store's monkey mascot paired with a cream, tasteful short skirt. Carrying a trio of what looked like heavy boxes stacked one on top of the other with a few more books on top of that. She managed the top heavy load with posture and grace even Kim could be envious of. Knocking firmly on the family door with her right. Balancing the load with her left.

Curiosity stayed Rufus, not to say she felt particular interest. More a desire to be nosey. She remained on the stairway waiting for one of the Stoppable's to answer with a view to learning this young woman's intentions. She could not place the girl from Ron's class or the mall or the Synagogue although Rufus did miss meeting a lot of folk sleeping customarily twenty hours a day. For all she knew this young woman could be a door to door saleswoman or a second cousin and everything in between.

"Oh, there's the door," Mrs Stoppable commented. "Can one of you get that?" she looked between Ron and her husband.

Kim grabbed Ron, "Well get it," and led him out of the room.

"Could you try and be a little more positive?"

"I'm happy, alright?"

"You're not acting like it."

"If you came home to tweeblets would you be overjoyed?"

"Don't even compare them. The tweebs aren't human children. They're offspring of an alien species of annoying. Drakken's faulty lab experiments escaped. You have a little angel up there."

"I have a pink room up there."

"Grow up."

"Wait, no! I don't just come home and my stuff is moved and I have a sister and everything is okay! It's not okay! It's not _bad_ but it's not _okay _- _hi_ there, how can we help you...?"

Kim forestalled Ron's argument by opening the door to their guest. Ron's view of their visitor was eclipsed by the boxes which were dumped in his arms at the suggestion of help.

"Domo," the girl thanked him.

"Hey, what - whoa…."

Ron's grip on the top-heavy load was tenuous. The pile swayed one way and another. Ron stepped to and fro in an attempt to balance the pile yet achieved the opposite. The lean became more dangerously pronounced. A sinking feeling came over him as the lean became just too much and then….

Kim's intervention saved him from a quick burial. She retrieved the top pair of boxes, preventing and an avalanche of their contents.

Grateful, Ron replied, "Thanks Kim," before backing into the stairwell behind him and losing his battle with gravity. A box load of children's plush toys, flash cards and a literature collection consisting of six rhyming words per page with helpful coloured illustrations buried him alive.

Kim had her hands full but the young woman at the door came forward ahead of Kim to offer hers.

"My sincere apologies Mr Stoppable-san. You are alright?" Her broken English was troubled further by her embarrassment. Burying a man alive was not good first introductions. She spoke as if searching for each individual word.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Once Ron was back on his feet she inclined her head respectfully to demonstrate her remorseful feelings. He was not entirely sure of the polite way to respond. "So, _ah_, what brings you here, _ah_…?"

"Yori! Hi!"

His parents had been drawn by the commotion. Worries were forgotten seeing Yori, they lit up. Excited all over again as when Ron had arrived, they came down the stairs to greet her.

"Miss – Yori. Right."

"Yori Toyama." Yori was taller than he. Raven hair, olive tan – you know what, she could be Hana's sister or future self. This week he wouldn't doubt it. He still could not pick her nation of origin. She bowed again in greeting so clearly somewhere cultured. Once again Ron was not clear on how to respond. He'd been in the act of giving his hand out to shake, instead raised it and gave a nervous wave. Silently hoping the fluidity of the motion prevented him from looking like an idiot. Or more of one. "Hi. I'm Ron. Ron Stoppable."

"And I'm Kim Possible." Kim had put the two boxes down and inclined her head respectfully to Yori as Ron had seen her do when engaged in martial arts competitions.

"Kim Possible-san," Yori acknowledged her with a tight responding bow. Head bowing, Ron was going to have to get used to the head bowing. Yori turned her attention back to Ron, his parents coming down the stairs to stand beside him. "Ron Stoppable-san. Of your exploits I have heard many. A hero to my family and my people you are. It is my honour to stand before you now."

"Okay. Yeah. My exploits." Ron spoke to Yori but looked to Kim. His friend had no answers. She was equally off balance from Yori's sudden high praise for Ron. She shrugged and rolled her wrist as if to say, "roll with it."

"Our exploits. Kim and me. More Kim than me. Kim is the real hero." He saw Kim, behind Yori, throw her head back in a silent, exaggerated, "Ugh!"

"We're a team. It's a team effort."

Better, Kim nodded approval.

"And Possible-san, of course. Your modesty is admirable Stoppable-san." Hold the phone. The idea she was being passed over began to formulate in Kim's mind. The way Yori only had eyes for Ron. Ron could see it in her contemplative frown. She approved of praise for Ron, was overjoyed for it. Nevertheless Kim was beginning to feel the chill of a cold shoulder. Ron saw it was difficult for her to recognise. Neither could recall her being treated like a third wheel. "But your mother and your father have already recounted the tales of your adventures, to which I have passed on to my own family…."

Kim and Ron's gaze drifted toward the Stoppables as Yori spoke.

Mrs Stoppable elected to end a potentially awkward situation. "Oh, Yori you brought Hana some toys!" Mr Stoppable bent to repack those which had fallen over the steps. Yori and Ron instinctively helped.

"Yes Mrs Stoppable-san," Yori said. "Learning materials also."

"Ron, Yori just moved in next door. She's a student from Japan. She's going to be helping us with some babysitting."

"Babysitting?" Kim picked up on the term like a wolf on fresh scent of an intruder and acted accordingly. To defend her territory. "Mrs Stoppable, you know I'd be happy to watch Hana for you. I mean, you know me to be responsible. I have the experience. I even have the babysitting service website."

"Oh?" Mr Stoppable queried, "I thought your website was for private detective jobs. Thefts and disappearances."

"Yes. Sometimes. But mostly it's for babysitting jobs. Or home economics activities, Ron and I have been known to take care of pets or gardens or offer help catering to a wedding. At Kim Possible dot com, "I can do anything."

"We didn't mean to put you out Kim. We thought of you and Ron first. You and just seem busy every weekend solving mysteries and arresting criminals."

Mrs Stoppable added to her husband's apology, "What we really need is a babysitter who's dependable."

Ouch. Behind the gathered humans, Rufus could feel the burn. Doubly so as Yori bowed appreciation. The girl felt genuine joy at being thought of favourably by the Stoppables. Kim was all smiles now. Her closest confidant, Ron, was sure to hear otherwise later.

"Yori can also watch Hana during the week days while we're at work."

"I thought you were a student?" Kim pounched on the intruder.

"Upperton College. I study by correspondence."

"You're a college student?" It was almost an accusation.

"It was closest equivalent to Japanese high school."

…

Kim remained long enough not to appear 'disappointed' with the Stoppables decision in regards to the babysitting sitch. Twenty terse minutes flicking questions at Yori like pebbles. To which _'the intruder'_ flicked them back with innocent answers and jarring formal politeness. Twenty minutes before Kim excused herself with the phoney excuse of catch up homework and retreated with her tail between her legs. Her territory taken by another wolf. Once home she allowed herself to crash onto her bed and pillows framed by numerous cuddle toys. Spun onto her back and pulled out her Kimmunicator.

"Wade, when was the last time had a hit for a babysitting job?"

"As in a V.I.P?"

"Nevermind. Wade, could you be a dear and use your super hacker skills to find out everything you can on Yori Toyama."

"Who is that?"

"The Stoppable's new babysitter."

"They got a babysitter for Ron?"

"For his little sister."

"Ron has a little sister?"

"Yes. Hana Stoppable. She's in her second year. Did your extensive research into Ron's family life not pick that up, Wade Stoppable?" Kim referred to his attempt to evade child services by hacking his way into an unsuspecting family. Before Wade had been discovered by Kim and adopted by the Load family.

"No. Seriously. Who are Yori Toyama and Hana Stoppable?"

"Ron's little sister and her babysitter. Try to stay current Wade."

Fun as it might be to torture Wade with information she knew which he did not know, Kim had business on her mind. She gave him a rundown of welcome home events at the Stoppable house. A testing exercise when Wade dropped queries every 4.07 seconds. "You're suspicious of Yori because she took your babysitting job."

"I'm suspicious of Yori because every new acquaintance I've met lately is secretly an evil ninja or an evil suitor."

"You think Yori could be an evil suitor?"

"Maybe for Ron. She did seem somewhat infatuated with him. This is also a trait our villains have had recently."

"You think Junior's trying to make Ron jealous?"

"Ron can have him. Stop asking questions."

"One more. You want me to run Hana too? She could be a secret ninja infiltrator too."

"No," Kim rethought this. "Wait…."

"Seriously?"

"Forget the secret ninja baby thing. One day Hana could ask questions about where she came from. As an orphan you must understand."

"So you want me to look into it?"

"I'm not sure we have the right. I'd have to take it up with Ron and his parents. We could never know anything you uncover unless Hana asks. Unless she is a secret ninja baby infiltrator in which case tell us."

"Next house on fire. We received an odd hit on the site today."

"Odder than this week."

"Maybe par."

Wade brought up the video message. One of her clients from an on-going investigation. Eleven year old Hafeza Kalidas, known to her school friends as Hilma in her adopted Netherlands. Her father faced prison and her family pending deportation to Morocco thanks to the dealings of her father's employer. Upstanding, influential and legitimate property lawyer, Hank Perkins. A.k.a a consultant for villains and a ruthless conman who had no qualms setting up an innocent man to take the fall.

A previous sting attempt two weekends ago failed when Ron, playing the role of a naive child of wealth looking to invest with Perkins, split hot coffee on his wire. Causing electrical burns and Perkins to walk away untouched from the sting. This was the day before the Senior Island sitch. Wade was still investigating a way to block the deportation of Hafeza's family. Perhaps starting with fundraising for a _great_ lawyer.

"Kim Possible, thank you! You did it! Mr Perkins has come forward in support of my father. He has new evidence implicating the real bad men in his company. With his help they were caught red handed talking to criminals and taking their money. Mr Perkins even offered my Daddy a big promotion."

"Wade. Can we check this out?"

"Already have, Kim. Try to stay current." As amusing as it was to irritate Kim, Wade had business on his mind. "Listen to this. _Earlier today Mr Hank Perkins of the prominent law firm Perkins, Wheeler & Company has released a statement apologising to Mr Rizwan Kalidas for incorrect accusations on his part and has come forward with evidence condemning the actions of many of his closest friends and senior partners including Mr Vincent Wheeler… Suspicion continues to hang over Mr Perkins knowledge of these activities however he is said to be fully co-operating with the authorities_. Kim, he's going to walk away clean."

"He sold out his friends to save himself," Kim surmised. She thought of Ron, Wade and Monique and realised Perkins disgusted her to the highest degree.

"Yes. But from who? Our investigation was floundering and Perkins goes ahead and cripple's his own operation? Puts himself under scrutiny from now on? I didn't understand until I reviewed this joint press conference between Hank and the Kalidas family."

Hilma re-appeared on the view screen with another recorded message. This one for the public. Hank Perkins stood in the foreground at a lectern, charming a mob of reporters. Hank, however, was not the sole media darling on stage. Hefeza stood proud beside her Daddy, low level legal clerk now partner of Perkins, Wheeler & Co. Holding hand with her Daddy in a show of support.

"_Hafeza. What do you think of the charges against your Daddy having been dropped and his being made partner of a major law firm_?"

The press conference was in Dutch. Capable of anything, Kim had spent time under Joe's guidance learning languages of the old world. A smattering of European and Asian. Dutch was not yet one of these languages so she relied on the news report interpreter.

Perkins knelt down and, with a pleasant smile, handed the mike to little Hefeza.

"_Thank you for saving my Daddy, Kim Possible. Thank you Junior_."

"_That was Hafeza Kalidas thanking Kim Possible and her investigative partner Junior Senior for saving…_."

Kim switched off her Kimmunicator, cutting off both reporter's statement and Wade.

"_**JUNIOR YOU GIGANTIC SON OF A - A - STUPID DORK! AHHHH**_**!**"

Many innocent Cuddle Buddies were flung across the room.

…

"Open up, here comes the racing car. _Brrum, brumm_."

It was an age old game which captivated every new generation. Really, Hana was a good eater and mashed vegetables were among her favourites. The aeroplane and the racing car and the speed boat were for fun. A giggle between the Stoppable ladies.

"_Brrum, brum_, _yum, yum_. Good for Hana."

Hana enjoyed the next mouthful and declared, "_All done_."

Observing the spectacle for pointers, Ron was taken aback by Hana's words. "She talks? How did you get her to talk?"

"Yes, Hana talks. She talks all the time. She talks about everything and anything. She's a clever little boo, aren't you? Who's a clever boo? Who little boo boo," and Mrs Stoppable tried to sneak in a little more mashed veges but Hana would have none of it.

Yes, Hana did talk. Although her ability to ability to communicate was limited to a few key phrases picked up in the interest of getting what she wanted. The rest was incomprehensible gobbledygook. There was intent behind her words. Something akin to a sentence. Like Nirvana.

"_All done,_" was one of those learned phrases. "_All done_."

"Alright," her mother conceded, "have a drink." Ron passed the warm milk in a plastic sip cup he had prepared at Mrs Stoppable's direction. Hana did not drink. She spouted lines of incomprehensible gobbledygook and the demand, "_Up_!"

From her outstretched arms Ron took her meaning to be, "let me out of this high chair." Hana was now struggling against the restraints.

"Go ahead. Pick her up."

Mrs Stoppable watched with anticipation as Ron helped his sister out of the restraint belts and lifted her into her arms. His first time holding his baby sister, it probably would not register to him as special. It was to their mother. Uncertain Ron still was about the art of properly holding a baby. He wanted his hold to be secure, sitting her on the bend of his elbow and holding her close with the arm. Wishing she was not such a squirmier who had to reach for anything within a metre radius of his person.

"_What's this?_"

"Do you mean the jars or the counter in general?"

"_What's this?_"

"That is my favourite hickey jersey. Now with bonus grubby finger marks."

"_What's this_?"

"Not the face!" He unsuccessfully tried to arch his neck away from her vege and slobber flavoured fingers. Mother Stoppable gave Ron's cheek a wipe while doing the same with Hana's hands and face.

"How do I talk to babies, mom?"

"Just speak normally. Like you would anyone else."

"When you talk to Hana, how exactly do you imagine you sound?"

"Changing time." Ron was passed a fresh nappy.

"_I_ have to change her!"

"This is my way of teaching you," Mrs Stoppable said.

…

"Sick and wrong." Ron held the soiled nappy at arm's length, wincing.

"I'll take that." Not unfamiliar with the sentiment and sympathetic, Mr Stoppable took the offending, foul smelling nappy for disposal.

"_Brother_."

"Oh hey, she does learn quick!"

"I think she was pointing to the TV, honey."

"_Go, go, go, go_

_Go, go, go shawty_

_It's your birthday_

_We gon' party like it's yo birthday_

_We gon' sip Bacardi like it's your birthday_

_And you know we don't give a ####_

_It's not your birthday!"_

"Oh."

Ron's Mom switched off the screen and 50 Cent. "Sorry. I try to distract Hana with music or toys when changing. Otherwise she gets restless and starts to wiggle around."

Correct she was. Without MTV's influence the younger generation didn't know what to do. Hana began to squirm and roll and escape the changing mat. Making it very difficult for Ron to gently wipe her and apply a fresh diaper. Silly faces from Mom were no help.

Hoping his next thought was inspired genius, it worked on hardened criminals of the same I.Q., Ron removed Rufus from his pocket and held her out. "Look, Hana. Naked Mole Rat."

The promise of something new and interesting did catch Hana's attention.

"Rufus. Distraction."

"(_What exactly?)"_

Ron shrugged. "Do that little number you've been working on."

"_(As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death._

_I take a look of my life, and realise there's nothing left._

_'Cuz I've been brassin' and laughing so long that._

_Even my mama thinks that my mind is gone._

_But I ain't never crossed a man that didn't deserve it._

_Me be treated like a punk, you now that's unheard of._

_You'd better watch how you're talking and were you walking ._

_Or you and your homie mith be lined in chalk._

_I really hate to trip but I gotta lope._

_As they croak I see myself in the pistol smoke, FOOL._

_I'm the kind of g that little homies wanna be….)"_

"The other song number you've been working on," Ron advised, cutting in to Rufus's rhymes.

Mrs Stoppable winced. The little rat's voice was worse than scratching on a chalk board. "That was supposed to be a song?" She would have ordered the experiment ended but for some reason Rufus held Hana's apt attention.

"_(Yo', listen up, have a howler from Rufus._

_Pay attention to my rhymes ya' wanna' know what the truth is._

_Naked Mole Rap' is the name of my song._

_Strange going ons in the pocket of Ron._

_Never heard a cat bark,_

_Never heard a puppy purr,_

_Ron's Dad's allergic to every kind of fur._

_So he surfed for hairless pets on the internet,_

_Saw a jpeg of a pink thang..._

_Yin to Ronness yang!_

_What is that? That freaky thing?_

_Yes, that's right. I'm a naked mole rat._

_Come on y'all, let the girlies sing!_

_Listen to the naked mole rat!_

_What is that? That freaky thing…?)"_

"_Moo Raat_!"

Finishing with the grip tabs on Hana's diaper, Ron did not immediately cotton to what Hana had said, or had been attempting to say. When he did he was amazed. "That's it, Hana! Mole Rat! You got it!"

"_Moo Raat_!"

"You are a quick learner!" It was her first conscious meeting of Rufus. A bright cookie the Stoppables had in their hands. He was always going to be proud of Hana but having a Stoppable enter college off her own merits (and not by a favour owed by a hacker friend) was worth a special notice. "Figured out who I am yet? Who am I, Hana?"

"Who is this," Mrs Stoppable pointed at her son.

"_Ee-moto._" Only baby gibberish. His Mom gave Ron an apologetic smile and put her arm around his shoulder.

"Thanks for changing her at least. You are a good big brother."

"That's alright Hana. I'm sure you'll learn who I am in time."

Mr Stoppable returned from nappy disposal complaining, "Who stepped on the mole rat? You could hear him from the garage."

…

Bright and early Kim Possible arrived at the Stoppable's door. Another teen had risen himself from the comfort of bed that morning. Kim was amazed when the door was answered by…

"Ron? You're up early?"

"Didn't you see yesterday? Mom bought home this new alarm clock. It goes off whenever it wants attention."

As a babysitter by trade, STILL a babysitter by trade, Kim understood. He would have to find sympathy squeezing another rock though. Truthfully, and apart from _the intruder, _Yori, Kim was enjoying this unexpected development. The universe had Ron on a bulls-eye, targeted for responsibility for a long time coming. If seventeen years of lax activities and complacency left him somewhat underprepared he only himself to blame.

If Hana kept him too busy to reflect negatively on his recent ordeal with the Yono, so much the better. Hana could be the lever Kim needed to restore Ron's confidence.

"How was your first official night as a big brother?" Kim was practically singing.

"I've seen and done things Kim. Very smelly things. Things I don't want to talk about."

Self-depreciating humour. A Ron staple. It belied how difficult it was to bring him down. She may soon win back her partner in adventure. All she need do was her channel his energies in this positive new direction.

Unfortunate to break up brother and sister this morning. "No issue here. Come on. I did want to play with Hana while I waited on you but since you're up I want to talk to Joe before class."

"School? Early? It would be a crime against the universe to tarnish the essential Ron-shine thus."

He felt no better on this foreign concept of arriving at Middleton High on time. Ron could concede the need to talk to Joe immediately after Kim informed him of Junior's latest stunt.

"Kim Possible's partner? _I'm_ her partner! Yeah, I can take never having a headline reading. _Ron Stoppable saves the – spinx..."_

"_(Sphinx)," _Rufus corrected. Half-heartedly. Toying with a loose washer on Joe's work bench._ "(Yeah, like _Rufus_ will get a headline. Don't even get my own uniform)."_

"They're mistaking me for the bad guy! The _bad_ guy, Kim!"

"Two birds, one stone," Joe mused. "With Perkins out of business the villains in the low lands will have to turn to Senior for their banking and investment opportunities. All the while securing an I.O.U. from Junior's crush, Kim Possible."

Ron shock his head. "Remind me again why I signed up for the band?"

"(_I'm in it for the cheese_. _Also, I had nothing better going_.)"

"Not everyone in this room has had their name in the headlines, kid. Back in the eighties when you were as deep as I was, kid. Deep in the…."

Joe caught himself. All members of Team Possible; Ron, Rufus, Wade via coms, and Kim were intensely focused on he. All concerns put aside. They were dear in headlights of an oncoming monster truck. Predators locking eyes with a baby herd animal wondering alone in their territory with a broken leg in a cast and the cast tangled in a fishing net and dragging a wooden dingy. The dingy ringing a fog bell reminiscent of a dinner bell. Attuned to every syllable of his grim toned voice. The voice ordinary people try to block out because it gives them chills. The old spy had never elaborated on any aspect of his former calling.

"Deep in the thing I was in - which I will not elaborate on or confirm or deny being an asset of."

A collective blinking and down casting of eyes. Joe did not mind their losing interest. Honestly, he had not felt so vulnerable since his cover had come under scrutiny by – a guy. Back in the past. During a thing….

"I wasn't on the coffee budget. I had to buy my own coffee! Coffee! The spy's wonder drug!"

"Is that why you got deep into the thingy-janitor-thing? Coffee?"

"_Yes_," Joe snapped back at Ron. To Kim he said, "We could use this."

"Coffee?" Ron asked.

"Junior."

A move against Junior? Kim nibbled at the bait offered. "Junior? How?"

"You string Junior along. Play hard to get."

"I'm more than playing hard to get."

"Let him thing his advances are wearing down you're resistance."

"His advances are wearing my nerves."

"You let him know you're open to the idea of a relationship."

"I'm open to the idea of ending you right now!"

"And then you won't have coffee," Ron chided.

Children. Naïve Children. "You get close to him…!" Joe outlined his plan over Kim's refusal."

"I'd sooner kiss Shego!"

"We lay a trap…!"

"We put you in a dress and dangle you in front Gemini!"

Joe was aghast. Wounded. Hurt even.

"Don't say that like you think I couldn't! I could do that!"

"What do you think Betty Director would have to say of your plot?"

"Betty cannot instruct you on who you date."

It was the natural assumption Team Possible operated within the sphere of Global Justice. Anne Possible was liberal with the accusation and they did share resources to a point. Funnelled via Agents Load & Load. The truth, while not under Betty Director or Global Justice direction it was clear Team Possible could only operate with her terse approval. Under the supervision of an old warhorse and on the proviso they played with kid gloves. Empire was to be left strictly alone.

"What do you think Mrs Dr P will say?" Ron said.

"Like I was saying," Joes tongue moved behind clenched teeth. He might have considered a career as a ventriloquist, "if Team Possible is to survive it may be prudent to distance ourselves from the advances of Junior…."

…

There did seem to be one advantage the universe graciously granted to balance the horror of a baby sister and dirty diapers. The girls seemed to dig it.

The cheerleaders ambushed Ron at lunch demanding every detail of the Stoppable family's new arrival. Every detail; her name, her looks, her hair, her clothing, her booties, her thumb sucking. Hearing how Hana burped and farted at the same time was met with adoration. To stave off their numerous questions Ron found it necessary to invent details. Kim hung back some with a devious smirk indicative this was her doing. Ron considered she could remind him of Bonnie when she was acting devious.

"A photo! You must have taken a photo!" Tara beseeched him. Curses!

"He doesn't have a photo," Monique mused.

Their collective demand for a photo, from trained cheer vocalists, was awe-inspiring. Ron feared a lynching when he fail to meet their demand.

"No big. I have photos," Kim knew Ron would not have thought to take one. "Here. She's an angel." The Kimmunicator was passed around for everyone to fuss. Not even Queen Bee Bonnie was immune. "Finally, someone from the Stoppable line with looks. A future champion Middleton cheerleader you are raising, Stoppable, so don't screw her up!"

"I'm not going to screw up my baby sister's life!"

"Can you one day without storming over our Ronshine?" Monique borrowed a Kim/Ron term. Crazy kids. It felt weird. She resolved to not to in future. "This is among the greatest moments of Ron's life. He's such a gentle creature, how could you believe he would screw up Hana's life? How could you Bonnie?"

"Let me think. Slack habits. General negligence. Uncleanliness - a rodent nests in your pocket."

"I can't fault her, Ron. O.Y.O."

"Appreciate it, Mon."

"Let Kim take the lead," Bonnie advised. "Hana will turn out fine." The squad was inclined to concur.

Later Monique caught up with Ron. Heading him off before he met with his shadow, Kim, for their afternoon walk home.

"When do I get to come round and meet Hana, big brother?"

"Under two and already more popular than me."

"Hana isn't my only reason for asking. More of an excuse to get close to another Stoppable. Thought any more about our chat yesterday?"

"Yes, _big sis_. I was telling Kim I quit when my parents ambushed me with Hana."

"Maybe a higher power is trying to tell you something?"

"I'm their favourite play thing?"

Ron did not think his words were very humorous. Certainly not enough to cause Monique to laugh out loud as if he'd told the funniest joke imaginable. Nonetheless, she did. She held her chest and cupped him on the back. Ron considered looking over his shoulder to judge who she was putting on an act for and yet hers was a genuine laugh if ever he heard one. No act.

"Bingo. The universe is playing pranks on you, Ron. It's because you're a funny guy."

"Aren't you supposed to make me feel better?"

"You don't? I find the idea comforting. What do you plan to do now?"

Whichever point Mon was trying to put across had become lost on Ron. He could be fairly certain Kim would be lost or disagree. He glady moved to the topic of his next move. Not before Ron re-examined Monique out of the corner of his eye as he re-classifed her as a new unknown in his head. He might have been meeting her for the first time.

"I was planning of trying again this afternoon. Today I learned Junior is getting credit as Kim Possible's partner. No one will question my absence from the team roster."

Mon was more Kim's friend, they'd never talked so much outside of Kim's presence. General greetings and well wishes aside. He had approached Monique only yesterday seeking advice and to left the burden of his troubles knowing she had a record of taking the squad girls under her wing. He was a semi-member of the squad. This must be Monique mother goose.

"Today, huh? That's a hard discussion for after school. How do you think Kim will take it?"

"She'll try to talk me out of it. Say it's been a rough week."

"Then you'll say it hasn't just been a rough week," Monique anticipated his arguments.

"I never signed on Freeze Rays or Mad Golfers. _I wouldn't save the world without you, Ron_."

"Once she realise she never gave you a choice she'll take it hard."

"I don't want her to blame herself."

"It's Kim's copping cycle. First she'll stubbornly refuses to admit she's wrong. When confronted with indeniable proof she thinks herself the worst of herself. Then she makes it right.

"Hey," Monique stopped him. "I want you to know there is bravery in what you're doing. A coward would allow a situation they did not feel comfortable with lie. Standing up to your best friend and making her understand you don't want to get her or you killed is what a man would do."

"Thank you. Monique." Her words were appreciated. Until this second 'bailing' was the term used to describe what he was considering. Monique's fresh perspective gave him hope he may be contemplating the correct course of action after all.

Ron contemplated Monique's exalting speech as they strolled outside to meet Kim. Taking advantage of his distant attention, Monique called out to Kim, "Hey Kim! Ron was just telling me his folks are taking Hana and him to see their Rabbi. Want to check Club Banana and get our hair done? New season selection just arrived."

"If Ron's busy."

"We can both visit Hana tomorrow. She needs strong female role models and those photos were so cute! I have to meet her."

"Alright."

"Ron promises to complement your hair this time, F.Y.I."

Ron was shell shocked. Monique said he was brave! Monique tricked him! Hijacked his best friend before he could sputter any kind of response. Now they were half-way to the mall.

"_What just happened_?"

…

Hana was walking, or waddling, whichever best described her movements. And prone to fearlessly exploring her surroundings. Causing no end of trouble for her responsible big brother whom had thus far fished her out of the kitchen cupboards and father's filing cabinet. He'd thought himself losing his mind once his grandmother's piano seemingly began stroking intermittent keys with no apparent musician at the helm. Hana having crawled in the rear of the instrument and amused herself pulling on musical strings. Searching under chairs and tables only to hear a giggle and discover Hana sitting atop an antiques cabinet playing dolly amongst a deceased great, great, a few more greats, aunt's precious remaining artefacts from Europe or something like it. Terror ranking par with the Yono experience numbed him. He could not fathom how Hana had climbed so high.

The puzzle eluding him. Every time he managed to recapture Hana he'd returned her to a supposedly child escape proof play pen in the lounge. Watched as she played with her blow up ball, sing-a-long truck and tiger plush doll, squeeze to hear it roar. Her prison he guarded zealously. Hogan's Heroes could not have escaped his Colonel Klink-able. Though, should his gaze wander for any length of time - _The Great Escape_! Cue whistling. Cue trombone.

Ron had yet to work out how. Over the padded walls? A gap in the netting? Was she picking the lock with a plastic screwdriver? No, she did not have a plastic screwdriver.

The doorbell chimed and Ron's gaze shifted from Hana for an instant.

Mistake.

"_Oh_! _Oh_, not again! Rufus! Rufus, where'd she go?"

"(_I didn't see her leave_…!)"

If this kept up the pair were destined for a panic induced nervous break with reality. Rufus had even cut her quota of snarky remarks this kid was so much trouble. In this instance at least Hana had caused a false alarm. She popped up from behind a baby dolly of similar size yelling, "_Peek-a-boo_."

"Wow, Han. You're a really good hider. I bet you'll win all the games of hide and seek."

Taking a breath, Rufus commented, "(_This is disconcerting_)."

"Kim caught a break with the tweebs."

The door chimed again. "Rufus. Watch Hana," Ron asked of his pet.

"Oh, hi Yori!" Ron greeted his guest upon opening the door. He was conflicted over whether to be relieved or panic more. He really would prefer of Yori not to think of him as an incompetent goof ill equipped to care for baby sister. Of which there was real peril of her discovering if he let her in. On the flip side, he needed help. Now. Kim was not an option. He prayed Yori was every inch the babysitter Kim was, every inch the babysitter his mother believed Yori to be while contemplating a means to decieve her to stay.

Fortune favoured Ron for Yori solved his dilemma. She brushed her raven hair back and said, "I was wondering if I might study here with your family. I do not know anyone else…."

Score! And not because this girl has an incredible smile. Which, it occurred to Ron, she did.

"Study! I love study. I study day and night. Please, come in."

"Are your parents' home?"

Ron closed the door behind her. "Dad's working late. Mom had to go into the office and make a stop at the supermarket. She said she'd watch Hana if I cooked so I gave her a list."

"You cook? Good, are you?"

"Well, I don't like to brag…." Ron was a _Godly_ cook. "Why don't you stay for dinner? Judge for yourself." Ron _knew_ he was a Godly cook. It was his one skill and only opportunity in life to put on suave modest act.

"How long have Mrs Stoppable been gone. Long?"

Ron eyes flicked to a wall clock. "She left two minutes and twenty-eight seconds ago. It sure feels longer."

"_Ee-moto. ee-moto_."

A tug on his pants leg alerted Ron to a third party to the conversation. Hana was out of her play pen. Again.

"Hello Hana - HANA!" Ron picked her up and covered his alarm with a forced grin. In his mind he begged of Yori, "don't ask questions, don't ask questions…."

Rufus trailed Hana in. "(_Dude! Dude! Dude! You would not believe…!)" _

"_Ee-moto," _Hana giggled some more.

Yori raised her palm to her mouth, failing to disguise a restrained titter. "Chisana Hana, kare wa oniisan desu yo." she informed the Hana. Ron got the impression a conversation on a whole over level was taking place before him.

"Is Hana saying something?"

Yori was non-commital, wondering into the living room.

"_(I saw the whole thing_. _I cannot even fathom_…!)"

"She's a big talker. And absolutely fearless. I know the type. Han's going to be a proud adventurer one day. Run her brother around the neighbourhood keeping her out of trouble."

"(_Kim couldn't do what this kid can do! We are so_…!)"

"I see Hana and you are become close, Ron-san," Yori congratulated the overwrought brother. She was pleased with this development.

"May I?" and Yori set down her light collection of college books to take Hana from his hands. The little girl seemed delighted to be in Yori's arms.

"You seem to have the touch or whatever."

"It is no trouble."

"No big. I know. Or so I'm reminded often. For some of us it's big."

Ron waved for Yori to take a seat. Be comfortable.

"(_I am talking to myself! That is dangerous! Why do I bother? Every time! Now he is sitting in there with the beautiful girl from next door. I am going to Wades. I am going to Wade's and I am not coming back until I have that techno-weenie build me a translation collar. It can hang around your neck! I am so sick of this….)"_

….

"You know, if you do decide to stay for dinner, I can make a start. If you could watch Hana for me…."

"You must be Ron-san's first baby," Yori said this to Hana. Bouncing her on her lap and lifting her into the air. Giving Hana the time of her life. Ron wished he could make her laugh so much. "He is looking terrified. I thought Yori told you to be gentle? No running Ron-san ragged in the first week."

"No, no! I'm not terrified. Entirely."

He was flustered. It was telling. And vaguely cute. She could not help laugh at his expression. She would not normally. In Yori's world discipline was central. But Ron, she could read him like a book. He was humble and gentle and genuine. It was not an effort to enjoy his company. Nor were these surroundings Yori's world so she eased him off the hook she had hung him on, "It is alright Ron-san. Everyone terrified first baby. I was terrified. Hana special baby. Need extra special attention and plenty of friends to help. And hugs," she gave Hana a squeeze. "Hana needs plenty of hugs. At least twenty-five every day, right Hana?

"Hana not so scary. Just keep her energy focused."

"Focused on what?" Pointers Ron was keen for. The desire to escape to the kitchen faded seeing Yori handle Hana. Play with her. Make her laugh. That's what he wanted to do, he supposed. It was his second day as a big brother. He didn't know what he wanted. Simply that - whatever Yori had.

He hoped Rufus was listening. Maybe he should take notes.

"I read stories with her. Show her new things. Don't leave her to play with toys alone. Play with her."

"That's the trick?'

"If all else fails, the Flippies. Resort to the Flippies. I left emergency supply of DVDs in box you helped me yesterday."

"If that fails?"

"Then you be afraid." It was meant to sound as a joke. No, some alarm siren in the back of Ron's head told him Yori was not so much kidding as knew. Perhaps she had an idea the trouble Hana had put him through before her timely arrival. Perhaps she'd learned herself the hard way the mischief Hana can be.

It took Ron a few minutes to connect with his inner child and really play with Hana. Somehow it was easier with Yori watching over him rather than his parents or Kim. Talking in silly voices and playing with stuffed animals, you'd have thought it come to Ron. The Mad Dog mascot, naturally. He watched afternoon cartoon serials. Still played with action figures (albeit, not so much when Kim or any other girl was watching)!. How this girl from next door had helped him loosen up Ron didn't know. He could only answer a multitude of reasons. She was ever quick to compliment him. She led by example, pulling funny faces with the best kindergartner. Really getting into the game, you'd think she'd never pulled a funny face before. That her imperfect command of English made her already sound a little, her trying to string together baby talk in English could be hilarious. Often she mixed in some Japanese. It all made Hana giggle and made Ron feel good about giving it a go. Her bold challenge of Ron's feelings coupled with admission of how she'd been terrified when left in charge of a young life earned her Ron's respect without his even realising she had.

Maybe he was also subconsciously trying to impress her. More than subconsciously, likely. Here was a beautiful and smart girl his age who admired him. More than anything Ron was pleased and relieved together they was getting along so well and they with Hana in turn.

Mrs Stoppable was pleased to find them together dancing to a Flippie DVD. Enough to join in and eventually take over to allow Ron to cook dinner. Hana would need some before bed time.

"Do you mind if I watch you cook?"

Boo-yah. "Not at all."

The phrase gave Yori pause. "Oh. If you don't like me watch…?"

"No, no. I mean, I do. I really do. What I meant. Yes. Yes."

"If that is what you would like…?"

"Yes."

Each of them came to understood the root of their misunderstanding. Feeling silly and amused with themselves and knowing with an exchange of glaces the other felt the same way.

Observing Chef Ronaldo work his chopping board, Yori made mention, "You very good with a blade."

"Oh yeah?" and he showed off his skills twirling the blade in his hand. Being Ron, one would anticipate this braggart act would result in injury. Not Ron in the kitchen. Ron in the kitchen was a different beast. The kitchen was his battleground. His fingers bore scars earned here with pride.

"I wonder do your knife skills as a cook aid you with your life as an adventurer, or your life as an adventurer aid with your skills as a cook?"

"I have been called upon on occasion to use my skills to spruce up a meal far from civilisation," he winked. Contining, "Well…," it was nice to have one person think of him as a hero when the papers cited Junior. Intention to resign or no. He did not want her admiration of him to end. Better to come clean to Yori now, while he held her attention demonstrating his awesome-ness with knives, than realise he was nothing special on her own. "No. Those missions with Kim, we don't use weapons."

"So you fight with your fists?"

"No. No, we…. We don't go out to fight anyone. We help people. People e-mail us their problems and we go out and help them. Usually ending with Kim decking someone. But we don't actually do that, I am not a fighter."

"So what, Ron-san, are you?"

"Distraction. I usually distract people. I can run. I'm pretty good at running. Or walking in screaming and being all theatrical."

"In Japan. The ninja. They derive their power from distraction and theatrics."

"I wouldn't call what I do very ninja-e…."

Yori smiled with him. "I guess not."

After Ron's wonderful meal, they opened a picture book together with Hana. One with plenty of animals and vehicles and words to learn.

"_What's this_?" Hana would ask.

"It's a page. You turn it." Ron had in fact caught on to the game minutes earlier. The funny was for Yori's benefit.

"Zebura," Yori identified the picture in her home language and looked to Ron. They'd only started this game when realising Yori was not always clear on the English terms for some of theses creatures. It made the game better. Now all three were learning words.

"Zebra."

"_What's this_?"

"Tora."

"Tiger."

"_Rar_," Hana imitated her toy Tiger.

"_What's this_?"

"Saru."

"Monkey. Hana, promise me you'll stay away from monkey."

…

"We end up on this island is just so classically villain. Chrome on everything. Futuristic whooshing doors – his house looked like the set of Star Trek. And the guy, Senior Senior or something, has his son, Junior – messed up, I know - strap us down on this conveyer belt, see. Before he begins his grand speech on how Team Possible was no match for his cunning. We were there to deliver a petition! We asked nicely! Still, he'd decided to flash freeze us! In the Mediterranean! He felt it was ironic."

"So, anyway, Junior says, "_Let me shoot them! Let me shoot them! They're going to get away_…!"

"Junior Senior?" Yori enquired. "The Junior Senior?"

"Who else could have a goofy name? Junior Senior, can you imagine it?"

"Yes, Stoppable-san."

Ron's parent took Hana off the teens hands planning to enjoy her company before the little girl's bed time. Leaving Ron and Yori alone after a fantastic meal, regaling his guest with the tales of adventure. Ron hoped he was not going too fast. Yori was still learning English and he wasn't much of a storyteller. No one ever wanted to hear of his exploits. Joe's demand for after-action reports aside. Yori may have been the living being to whom he had relayed these events. The first to take time to sit down and listen. Be curious.

"Junior Senior, very dangerous. Do not believe any different because of goofy name."

"You know of him?"

"Soldiers come and attacked a village near my home. Much destruction. Many people hurt. It is said Junior was with them."

"I'm sorry. I know Junior is a colossal jerk. I had no idea how bad he is."

"You should tell another story instead. Tell me of the adventure last week."

…

_Ron refused to take Kim's hand, instead roaring, "__**This way**__!" _

_Ron used his body to shield Kim. A shuriken bit deep into his rib cage. The entity he control of Ron's body studied the wound passively. "I bet that hurt."_

…

"Last week things didn't go so hot. Junior stole the prize artefact. I got myself trapped within a buried temple fighting off hallucinations. It was the scariest, worst moment of my life. If you don't mind, it's not an experience I want to relive."

Yori demonstrated her understanding by moving closer to Ron on the couch. Ending distance between them and resting her head against his.

"You'd think I should be in counselling. No one would believe the story if I did tell it. They would say I was delusional. It was real, but crazy people are always sure it was real."

"Ron, do you want to say goodnight to Hana?" Mr Stoppable called from upstairs. "We need to put her to bed."

"_Ee-moto,_" from her crib Hana reached for Ron when he entered.

"Emoto! Yay, Emoto!"Ron imitated and almost lifted her up but his mom Stopped him, "No, no! It's a trick. Hana is going to bed. Just kiss her goodnight, quickly."

"Goodnight Hana. Have sweet dreams." Thrawted! Hana was not silent on her objection to being stuck in the crib. Ron did as his Mom instructed and kissed her goodnight on the top of her head. Yori too said goodnight to Hana and they left the older adults to read Hana a story and lie her down. Ensure the little escape artist remained there. Ron was thankful it was not his responsibility.

"I can't wait till she really talks so we can have a conversation. I can teach her things. I might have to learn some things first."

Ron said goodnight to Yori and, "Thank you for saving me today."

"Maybe you can repay the favour. Help a girl in her hour of need."

"Even if it were shoe shopping. But please, don't be shoe shopping."

"Imouto," Yori corrected Ron's earlier interpretation of Hana's words. "Her name for you. Hana is confused I think. It means little sister."

She left him standing at the door, contemplating the nickname he knew he was stuck with.

…

A weight on his chest woke Wade in the night. During his time on the run from the orphanage he had woken to rats before. Revulsion shook him and he scrambled in his half-alert state to bat the creature away and turn on the light. Each task he failed miserably to achieve.

Rufus pulled the cord to activate his desk lamp.

"Rufus? What are you doing here?"

"(_Make me a translation collar! Do it! Do it now_)!"

"I don't understand. Is Ron hurt?"

"(_He's with a girl. Do not worry about him. Worry about you)."_

"He's not freaking over the Yono stitch? Did Warhawk come back? I'll call Kim?"

"(_Oh, please don't call miss perfect into this_)."

This point Rufus managed to demonstrate with action. Fearing booting up his computer system would waste precious seconds he reached for the phone line his parents had provided him when he moved in, little realising cyberspace provided him with unlimited access to any and all communications without his Pizza Hut delivery orders showing up on the monthly bill. This would be the first time he'd actually used the phone.

Rufus pulled the plug on this historic moment of Wade used dated technology. Ripped it right out of the wall.

"Hello? Operator? How do these things work? There's no dial…," he saw Rufus handling the cord and put it together.

"You're not here to kill me, are you?"

"_(Close. Here's my theory to motivation. Carrot/Stick. We are sit down and discuss what I want until we have an understanding. The carrot shall be sugar treats and cheeze topping. I have means to borrow or steal that which you desire. The stick, I shall bite of you with my small yet my disproportionately large teeth, used in the wild for borrowing through the earth. Be thankful I am an inoculated rodent)." _

"I don't know what you're saying."

"(_You better invest in a litter box, that's all I'm saying. I am going nowhere_)."


	10. Ch 9: There Is No Spoon

April 25th, 1915

From the far flung corners of the Empire they answered the call. Many would not return. Among the front rank of forces landing at Gallipoli was the

**A. N. Z. A. C.**

**Australia New Zealand Army Corps**

_They shall grow not old, as we that are left grow old:_

_Age shall not weary them, nor the years condemn._

_At the going down of the sun and in the morning,_

_We will remember them._

- Laurence Binyon, For The Fallen.

_Lest We Forget._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible™ or any character, location or event associated with that said show.**

* * *

Last time on _Legend of a Monkey Master_

- Junior leads an Empire assault team against Yamanouchi.

- Ron connects with Hana and Yori both.

- Rufus invades the heart of Team Possible.

- Monique thwarted Ron's attempt to quit Team Possible.

Ch 9: Monkey-napped!/There Is No Spoon.

The hours between waking and school were not Ron's best hours. Caught between the comfort of sleep, the weariness of not sleep and the dread of class. Robotic his movements were. Acquire plate from cupboard. Acquire honey puffed rice from pantry. Pour honey puffed rice. Replace plate and take a _bowl_. Pour honey puffed rice. Acquire milk. Pour milk. Replace Honey puffed rice package. Replace milk. The morning ritual was nearing the most satisfying stage, eating, when his Mom came in with Hana.

"Hana, don't," she set Hana down in her high chair at the kitchen table and fixed the dangling earring the child had been trying to pull. Ron frowned at the red lipstick smudged across Hana's cheek and the powder in her hair.

"Ronald, can you watch Hana?" Mrs Stoppable asked, dampening a tea towel and cleaning Hana. "I need to get ready and I swear there is no clothing or make up I can touch without finding Hana playing with it an instant later. She's irrepressible. I don't know how she does it!"

"I had noticed," Ron was relieved he was not the only one. What he had not noticed was Hana had pinched his bowl of cereal. When Mrs Stoppable turned back from rinsing the towel the bowl slipped from the high chair. Her uniform skirt soaked in milk and honey puffs.

"Ronald!"

"It was her!"

"_Emoto, yay_!"

Likely, Ron was telling the truth but who could blame such a cute force of destruction? "I need to change and get to work. Keep Hana out of trouble. Give her some breakfast. Yori will be here soon."

…

Take plastic bowl from cupboard. Baby food from pantry. Spoon from….

Darn. Spoons appeared to be all in the dishwasher and it was part way through a cycle. There always seemed to be one cutlery item a family never had enough of.

"Rufus, do we have any more spoons?"

No reply.

"Rufus…?"

When was the last time he'd seen Rufus?

Probably the mole rat was still in bed. Safely housed within her luxury rat hotel Ron had purchased for her birthday/adoption day. All the conveniences a rat could want including a running wheel, spa, plumbing, and Rufus singularly made use of the Rat-King sized spring bed with feather pillows. She deserved to relax. Many days Ron did not have the heart to wake her and he would find Rufus in the same snug position at the end of the day. Ready for a meal of greens, a shower, brushing of her rat teeth and bed.

No spoons. What else could he try? The measuring spoons he used for baking? Those should be adequate. He searched the draw occupied by his baking odds and ends.

He began shifting items in the draw. "Have to be in here somewhere."

"_Miru, miru_!"

"Okay Han, give me a second. I can't seem to find…." Looking up, Ron could not seem to find Hana. Not in her high chair at the kitchen table where she should be. She sat on the windowsill over the sink. Fascinated by Mrs Lizewski's ginger tabby cat pawing at the outer side.

"_Neko!"_

"Han, how do you do that?"

Ron picked Hana up and held her before her curiosity caused injury or she escaped again. Hana's attention remained fixed on the feline outside, mewing, perhaps to be let in from the cold and given a tasty morsel. His meows Hana imitated and she reached to be set down again.

"You're getting Hana excited cat. Shoo!"

The cat remained. Begging. Ron placed Hana on the floor a moment, out of sight of the tabby, and banged forcefully on the window. The tabby got the message and fled.

Hana, utilising impressive agility for an infant in her second year, eyed the table top and jumped. She reached her destination in two bounds. Off Ron's chair and on top of the table. Hunched on her four limbs and stared expectantly at Ron. Unnervingly similar behaviour to the cat he'd shooed away.

"Ah…. Nice jumping skills there, Han. I'd have thought Mom would mention you were so springy."

Hana intended one more spring. From a crouch she launched herself and before Ron could think she was in his arms.

"_Whoa!_"

"I am glad the two of you are bonding."

Yori leaned against the door frame, admiring the scene. Brother and sister playing. Pleased to witness them learning about each other. A magical moment. Ron might have been pleased to see her too had she not been clad in black ninja wardrobe and holding an imposingly big sword.

She took a few steps toward Ron. Ron took a few steps back.

"Hang on! Hang on! Did I say something to offend you?"

The sword Yori held out for Ron. Presenting the sword handle first. "Not yet, Stoppable-san. Though it would be a mistake to refuse this gift."

Uncertain as to Yori's intentions but very certain he did not want to offend, Ron proposed, "Trade…?"

Ron passed Hana over. Yori gave him the sword.

The blade shone majestically once in Ron's hands. It had an aura steadily increasing in strength. Ron was unsure if he was seeing things, or it might only be he who could see it. No. Hana was fixated on the blade. As was Yori. The delight in Yori's eyes as she keenly observed the blade's reaction to its wielder.

It shortened. The blade shrunk in size. Ron wondered if had he done something wrong. Would Yori be upset? She said nothing. Continued to observe. In less time than it took for him to ask if this was an expected reaction the blade had lost all weight and fit snugly in the palm of one hand. A shovel affixed to a thin metal handle. The blade had become a tea spoon.

"Oh. That's handy. I was looking for one of those."

"The prophesy has proven to be true. Stoppable-san, you are the champion of the Monkey King."

"hmmm…. Excuse me?"

"Over seven hundred years ago the former champion of the Monkey King foretold of dark days you would need our help. To our order he entrusted his fabled weapon, the Lotus Blade, a katana of great mystical power, and knowledge of the enemy. After centuries of hibernation the enemy has been roused. Stoppable-san, it is become your fate to stand, a light, against the darkness which seeks to envelope all."

Not saying he didn't appreciate the neighbour girl's idolisation of his work with Kim. Truly, Ron was flattered. Entering his kitchen carrying a big knife? Conversing about prophesies and _Monkey_ Kings? Some fans took it too far. Oh, geez, he had his own Junior on his hands. Only, she lived next door!

"Champion of the _Monkey _King! _Boo-yah_! Mom probably forgot to mention, it's a teachers only day. Today. At school. So I'll be home," he took Hana back into his arms and passed Yori back her tea spoon. Hana he took into the living room and set her down within the safety of her play pen. Placing a pony doll in her hands in which would probably turn to be a vain effort to keep her distracted and quiet.

"I can keep an eye on Hana for a few hours," Ron led Yori to the door, "Let you catch up on your studies. How about I bring you round a lasagne for lunch? Did I mention I'm an awesome cook?"

"Sensei was correct about you, Stoppable-san. You are funny guy." The '_blade_' Yori pressed into Ron's palm and closed his fist around it. "The blade is yours by right Stoppable-san. You will need it on your journey. There is knowledge I must pass to you in time but for now it must wait. Time is on our side but it is a fleeting thing. We must recover the final Idols of the Yono before Junior can discover their hidden locations."

"Oh no! Yono! Been there, done that. I think I'll pass."

"It was not what you would call a choice, Stoppable-san."

Three of Yori's allies made their presence known. Steeping out from behind door frames or shadowed corners were they had waited patiently without a movement. All of them between Ron and an exit. Two dark clad ninja settled next to Hana to play Pony. The third retrieved her breakfast and high chair. He retrieved a spare clean tea spoon from somewhere. Hana welcomed their company like old friends.

Ron stepped to intervene. Shoo these intruders from his little sister. Yori's grip on his arm prevented him. She could tug harder than he'd have believed on their first meeting and could pinch the nerve precisely enough to cause pain to serve as a warning, not enough for him to more than grunt from the unexpected sensation. Ron was becoming convinced Yori held a great many more mysterious from him.

"Hana will be safe in our care Stoppable-san. For she is Yamanouchi. One of us. We arranged her adoption to your parents as a means to protect her. Also of getting close to you. No home for Hana could be safer than in the household of the Monkey Champion. For now, you need to leave her with us while you pursue your destiny."

…

The Kimmunicator chimed its distinctive ringtone, catching Kim lolling about near her locker, waiting for Ron. The spot they usually spent time together before class.

Wade asked the very same question Kim was wondering. "Kim, have you seen Ron?"

"No. He's running late but, well – Ron."

"Rufus invaded my home last night. Through a complicated game of charades I've narrowed down what she wants to a translation device or to use my room as her bathroom."

"_Can_ you build her a translation device?" It was smart thinking on the part of the mole rat. Kim was quick to recognise the potential. Communication issues between the largest and smallest members hindered Team Possible. Rufus was their most able spy. But no one could understand her report.

Wade was flat. "_No_!"

"Ghost in the network. Hacked Global Justice, creator of a virtual Stoppable family, started a cyber-war with a country; cannot translate Rufus talk. Wade, I don't believe you."

"A. I did _not _start a cyber-war. B. Even human languages I could not translate without frame of reference and time. Are you familiar with the Rosetta Stone? Egyptian hieroglyphs were translated by having the same in text in Greek as a reference."

"So it can't be done."

"I _could_ go through the laborious effort of introducing objects to Rufus one at a time and recording the pitch of her grunts. Instead," Wade continued, "I have devised an imperfect workaround. The beta testing software has already been uploaded to your Kimmunicator."

A window opened on the screen of the Kimmunicator, eclipsing a portion of Wade's head and face. Her service provider had sent an update. Activating the new program, Wade disappeared. The screen divided into two parts. The left marked, "Yes". The right portion, "No".

"What does it do?"

"You ask Rufus a question. Rufus taps the answer on screen."

"This is your super genius solution? We already play this game with Rufus using head nods."

"I'll add more options," Wade said, defensive on his idea. "Yes, no. Left, right. Food, sleep. Danger, run, hide, safe. This can only work if we keep it simple. In time I may be able to match each option to a distinct vocal from Rufus. Which may work better being her eyesight is not spectacular. Her species living underground."

"Alright," Kim could see the value of his eventual system, over the system in place already. She could not resist taking one obvious dig at his plan.

"How do you know Rufus can read?"

"How do you know she understands the nodding of heads yes or no?" Frankly, that was Ron's assumption though it had paid off. " I was woke in the dead of night and ordered about by a mole rat. I'm not going to venture a guess as to what she can or can't do. Tell Ron to pick her up so I can get some sleep."

…

Mrs Stoppable took her hour lunch break at one, indulging in a double cheeseburger she'd usually chastise Ron for gulfing down. Feeling guilty and forgoing her strong coffee for a wheatgrass smoothie from a health food stand in the mall. She picked up an extra burger and a tropical fruit smoothie for Yori. Better she take care of Hana on a full stomach. Or study if Hana was napping.

_I should investigate if there are any reputable sushi restaurants in town_. If Yori ate sushi. Assuming sushi was a staple of Japanese culture and not Chinese or Taiwan. She didn't want to tip her hand on how limited knowledge of Japanese was. Yori must know what a cheeseburger is, franchise food companies spread across the world faster than plague.

"Yori? Hana?"

The one to greet her at the door was beyond her expectations.

"Hana is asleep Mrs Stoppable-san. I put her down to bed half past eleven. Please come in and sit down."

The one to welcome her at the door was a young, and strikingly cut, Japanese boy. Ron's age. Dressed for Kim's martial arts tournaments. He bowed and was the epitome of politeness. Leading Mrs Stoppable into her living room.

"We have prepared a light lunch if require it."

A similary dressed man entered with a tray of salad and fruit. A third balanced a chair on one leg and dusted above the antique cabinet. Turning menial labour into an exercise.

"Why are you in my home?"

"This is awkward, Mrs Stoppable-san. Yori-san has left the country on business - and she took your son with her."

"What!"

…

"Today is a follow up topic. We've covered the issues, causes and consequence, of the American Revolution. Both today and tomorrow I want to cover the consequences for the wider international community. Revolution is seldom and isolated event. An example had been set in the new world. In time the torch of revolution would pass to France where ordinary people came out into the streets and changed their nation. Soon every power in Europe was beset by revolution. Emperors and Kings under siege by their subjects."

"Is this going to be on a test." Someone always had to ask.

"No," Barkin admitted.

"Why is it relevant?" another student said.

"Have you watched the news anytime in the past three months? International specifically?"

Ron was a no show. He had not made an appearance by her locker, at lunch, or any of the classes they shared. No cause for concern. Each year more effort was put forth by Ron to excuse himself from class than any ten other individuals. The classic tummy bug routine. Plausible after visiting a tropical climate. Being possessed by a demon monkey.

Kim approved. He could use a day off.

Joe entered his classroom. He was seldom seen by the majority of the student body. Unless a water heater or air circulation vent was playing up he tended to carry out his duties away from the student presence.

He said to Barkin, "Pardon my interruption." Nodding to Kim. "Possible."

Barkin, being a former drill sergeant, he had physique built like to Dwayne, "The Rock", Johnson, the hard as steel attitude and remained the only member of staff uninfluenced by the creepy janitor's innate intimidation aura. The twin tough guys of the school; far from being caught in a childish rivalry, the pair held a professional respect based on the unspoken agreement education came first. Removing a student from a history lesson endangered harmony between these two titans of Middleton High.

"Joe, my tolerances for Miss Possible's extracurricular activities, sponsored by you, are paper thin. To my mind, and the mind of the board of trustees, there is no emergency which can supersede Miss Possible's education." He added, "Perhaps you could convince Mr Stoppable to turn up to class?"

"If I could speak to you privately for a brief moment I be able to convince you otherwise."

Barkin granted Joe the request and stepped into the hallway. Confident Joe would not make small talk. Joe upheld his assurance to be brief, explaining the situation in two concise sentences of four words. Mr Barkin was so brief in analysing the merit of Joe's concerns.

"Ron Stoppable is missing. Kim could be next."

"Possible," Barkin returned to his classroom, "with Joe."

…

The ninja had been nothing but courteous since the kidnapping. Ron had no beef with their manners. If kidnapping were a car this experience would be the luxury B.M.W. experience of kidnapping. Very posh. Yori made every effort to put him at ease. They left without packing so Yamanouchi provided Ron with an assemble of clothes when he arrived at the airport. Classy threads so he looked the part boarding his chattered private jet. Just casual attire. He looked and felt like Prince William of England. Toiletries like a new tooth brush and shaving kit (Ron did not shave yet but having it gifted to him did make him feel manly). A light Bueno Nacho combo waiting for him once they were airborne. Light because they didn't want him feeling bloated on the plane.

Yori promised to explain everything in flight. She was greatly apologetic for the delay of an explanation as she conversed with the pilot about the flight plan or studied really old scrolls and maps. Ron was allowed to order drinks regardless of the tab, watch a film or play a video game. He had options. He felt like a little excluded having only the stewardess for company during the time Yori, his kidnapper and they only soul on board he knew, was busy. He did not want to play a video game, he had been kidnapped! His adrenaline was pumping. He needed answers. He devised questions.

Yori sat down opposite him and he launched into the attack. "You said you hated Junior. He destroyed your village."

"He did so, and I do. I am not working for Junior."

"So you work for Warhawk!" Ron thought back to the, "_I am the Lord Monkey's Fist,_" ninja jerk. Monkeys, Yono, ninja, Junior; they all connected in his mind.

"I am not familiar with whom you speak. Junior appears to have taken on board a cult of the Yono, dedicated to releasing him from his prison. One of them stood with him as they sacked Yamanouchi and killed my people. Their presence is a mystery, although, I believe _they_ are the driving force behind Junior's actions."

Her English had improved. He had been in her company for hours and this was the first he was picking up on it. Being this their first long talk since events that morning. "Forgive this unworthy one for his doubt, Yori-san," two could play at funny voices. He contemplated every Bruce Lee or Jackie Chan movie he'd seen. Spoke as a wise old master. "When ninja I last saw, kidnapped me they did. Plane to destination unknown, they put me."

"We have Star Wars in Japan, Yoda-san."

"Doing Yoda, I was not." _Darn, I should have done Yoda._

…

"_Mr and Mrs Stoppable-san. Time will be short so I shall be truthful and concise. A student I am, but not of words or numbers. I represent the Yamanouchi School for Ninjutsu and we have need of your help. Many apologies for deception on my part. It was necessary to protect our people. You see, by the hand of Junior Senior, our number have fallen of late._

_Two matters of great importance I must speak to you. Ron Stoppable-san is with I. We are travelling to the far reaches of the old world in order to recover artefacts of great power before Senior. By the hand of destiny or chance, your son has become integral to our success. In Laos, his mind touched with the mind of the Yono where he fought valiantly against the invader to retain his self. This morning he grasped the sword of the Monkey King and it responded as only its champion could will. Ronald-san is champion of legend and only he can prevent the Yono's return._

_The second matter is Hana. A very special little one, Hana-chan is. How special you will understand shortly. You should know Hana is under the protection of our order. Friends have given their lives to protect her. We could not provide the security and love she needs so a family we searched for. We found you. Teach her integrity. Teach her compassion. Teach her honour. I ask for you provide what we could not."_

The tape ended. Kim absorbed every word. Analysed them for clues. Considered what had not been said and noted other features such as her clothing.

Yori had not stated how she knew of events in Laos – what she had not said. She was dressed like Warhawk and Haley. This could mean little, it could mean a lot. All ninja tended to dress the same she could argue. Kim had the same gear in white. Nonetheless it was a connection. A disturbing one.

Mrs Stoppable held Hana close with Mr Stoppable and Kim's mom sitting either side on the couch, supporting her. Joe quiet behind them. Wade was patched in too via the Kimmunicator. She had let the video summarise events. Now Mrs Stoppable told her story.

"I told them to go and they went. When they had gone I ran to check on Hana and call the police. They said there was nothing they could do, Yamanouchi has need of Ron to, "_prevent the return of the Yono_."

Joe theorised, "Likely they rerouted your outgoing calls. They'll not have retreated far."

"When I calmed enough to think, I called your Mom realising you could be next. I found strange men in my home, doing my housework and taking care of Hana. I trusted her! I let Yori into my home and I let her care for Hana. Now, she sounds like a raving lunatic and she took Ron. She wants Hana too."

"We're here now," said Mr Stoppable.

"And we have Joe," Anne insisted. "No one can take Hana while we're here."

"They sound like a cult. All wearing black karate uniforms Ron and you wear during exhibitions." Mrs Stoppable felt betrayed. Anger. Helplessness. Concern. Emotions tearing at her. She held them in check with difficulty. She was not a woman easily defeated.

"You need to know about Laos," Kim said. Yono. Junior. Ron's mind invaded. Too many correct details to be delusional. "Why the dig ended and we left early. Monty Fiske _was_ taken and I _did_ hand over an artefact for his release. There was more."

Joe's caught her eye. She feared he would disapprove. She could imagine him mentally debating the merits the truth at this juncture. He quietly nodded approval.

Kim also caught her mom's eye who looked mighty curious. The story Kim was about to tell contained details she had omitted during her summary of events. If there was a good time to tell her the truth, this it may as well be.

"I don't know how much Ron told you. I barely know how to explain it, the surreal happenings. Somehow, Ron wondered off in his sleep and found his way inside the temple we'd unearthed. When I found him, Ron was not himself. He was disorientated. He insisted we head deeper into the temple; would be aggressive if I suggested otherwise. It wasn't until we reached the idol I realised I wasn't talking to Ron at all. He was being controlled. Someone was in his head and that someone called himself, "Yono."

"Yono threatened to hurt Ron if I didn't retrieve the idol. We escaped with the artefact but Junior Senior was waiting for us. Junior_ is_ dangerous. Jerk son of a billionaire, having way too much fun hurting people and who's had too much of a hand in my life recently. His pet ninja had took Monty Fiske hostage and forced me to give over the idol. Once gone, Ron snapped out of his possession."

Quite a story. Unbelievable except for the fierce friendship the teller with their son. Also, further evidence on screen behind her. Paused.

It occurred to Ron's father, "Are you saying Yori is telling the truth?"

Some of it. But how much truth and how much fiction?

"I know the Yono exists. I know Junior wants the idols. Yori thinks Ron can beat both of them. Ron _did_ overcome the Yono for a moment, to save me. Even the Yono admitted controlling Ron was difficult. Something about his thought patterns being random." It was true and she hoped those facts gave the Stoppables' heart. "I don't know anything about Hana. But they could never stop Wade."

"_I can explain Hana_," Wade chipped in. "_Kim, could you plug me into the T.V_.?"

"_Or, more precisely, I can't_," T.V. Wade said. It was first time the Stoppables, or even Anne, had seen Kim's mysterious website operator and (previously) adopted son. Another detail of the adventures of Team Possible the gang sat on for Ron's sake. Being an accessory to a notorious hacker in return for easy entry into collage. The parents never imagined Wade to be so young. Expecting another Betty Director lackey as they presumed Joe to be.

"_Kim hoped to ask you next time she was around. We wondered if we should collect any data on Hana's background, you know, in case she asks. I'm an orphan myself so I know how it can be_."

"_Hana Stoppable, doesn't exist before you adopted her. Her birth certificate was registered the day before you took her home. No parents, no place of birth or date. The adoption agency you used does not exist. It was founded the week you went in, folded the next._

"_Yori Toyama, does exist and leads a very typical life. Family, school, chess club, Facebook. Currently studying in America. On paper, all how she told it. Oh, and recently received controlling stock of Yamanouchi Zaibatsu. Mitsubishi's little brother. A marginally successful company worth billions. Traditional links in banking, shipping and different areas of engineering. Chemical. Mechanical. Recently making a push into computer technologies. Patron to localised heritage organisations and small dojos_. _Ron's kidnapper is also a very wealthy one."_

…

"I am not in league with Junior and I am nothing like Warhawk."

"Good to know." Ron gave her a thumbs up.

"I represent the Yamanouchi school, a millennia old institution specialising in ninjutsu technique and theory. Not simply martial arts. I was schooled in observational techniques. How to avoid notice. How to lie by telling complete truth. Most importantly, I was taught a code of honour."

"Ultra polite manners…," Ron threw in. "I believe you are a very honourable person, Yori. Although, there was this one time _you kidnapped me_!"

"Regrettable," Yori agreed. She argued, "As a matter of honour, I swore to aid and defend you on your quest to defeat the Yono. Not ask your permission. No honour is lost."

Ron got the feeling Yori was enjoying their conversation. Not at his expense. Genuine amusement for Ron's dramatic tendencies.

"That's how you roll. I'm going to defeat the Yono, whether I want to or not, and you get to keep your honour."

"I am pleased you understand your place, chosen one," Yori teased. "In the past our order was said to be ruthless by those who did not understand our creed. By normal standards we are not judged wrongly. We chose carefully the deals we make, Stoppable-san, because the Yamanouchi always complete their bond. No matter what it takes or the price we must pay. Centuries may pass and we will uphold our bond."

"Aha. So you made a bond to kidnap me and make me fight the Yono," Ron deduced.

"The bargain we made with Toshimiru, the former wielder of the Lotus Blade," she referred to the tea spoon Ron kept in his pocket. He silently hoped to reverse whatever effect he caused the first time. He would periodically wonder into the plane's lavatory and will it to change back to a sword he could use to escape. He would need it, come time to face Junior and the Yono. As a pocket sized protector it was not reliable like Rufus.

He missed her companionship.

"We swore to keep his blade safe for his successor and the Yono imprisoned for eternity. The council did not believe the Yono to be true. It was a sucker deal. Our leaders understood too late we held the raw end."

"I pay you money and you do whatever I ask?" Ron surmised, not wholly impressed. He wondered if he could pay her to let him go.

"If accept the terms," Yori pointed out, "I do. As is our ancient custom. We do not choose sides."

Checking his wallet, "I have twenty three dollars and - twenty five cents," Ron considered his childhood savings account, periodically added to by his parents. "What can I get for ten thousand? You have to wait until I'm twenty-one."

"For ten thousand I could give you some minor classified document. Serve as your escort and protector for a week. For you, Stoppable-san, I'll be yours for a month."

The cheerleaders could learn flirting tips from this girl. Always the mischievous smile. Batting eyelashes. Relaxed posture and complete interest in what he had to say. Maybe he would take her up on the offer if she had not _kidnapped him_!

"For twenty three dollars I could find an embarrassing secret on Bonnie Rockwaller."

Instant possibilities invaded Ron's mind. "We should do that one." I may have misjudged Yori. I love this girl.

Conversation cooled as Yori waited to answer more of Ron's questions.

"Tell me about your school."

"In feudal Japan we ninja were assassins, called upon by the Shogunate to deal to with enemies quietly. We could accomplish what their armies of Samurai could not. Resolution with minimal bloodshed."

"Have you ever killed anyone?"

"No. So far I've only indulged in kidnapping," Yori teased again. She explained the ethics behind her school. "We survive as a school because we adapt to the changing world. When I claim to have mastered every weapon I _mean_ every weapon. So we have adapted morally. Publically removing a political opponent's head is no longer a valid political statement. Everything old must struggle to find purpose in the new world or cease to exist. The services we provide usually curtail information trading, private detective work, security. Once a council presided over the merits of taking a life before a contract was accepted or rejected. There has been no council in many generations and our Sensei was never known to have countenanced a mortal contract. Though he did not shy from teaching us how. Sensei was very wise and very honourable. He upheld our heritage and gave us purpose for the future."

"Am I going to meet him?"

"No. He was executed two weeks ago. By Junior. By consensus of the remaining students, as the one Sensei entrusted this task, I command Yamanouchi in the interim. Until the threat is defeated or has defeated us."

….

The group in the living room broke up. Joe talked to Ron's dad. Both Anne and Kim gravitated to Ron's Mom and sister who needed support above all.

"I think Hana could use a fed and changing."

"I can change her," Kim offered.

"I'll look into a bottle," Anne said, "and something for us. We could all use a drink. Do you take coffee, tea, or hot chocolate?"

"Coffee," "Chocolate," for Mrs Stoppable and Kim respectively. Anne approached the men to ask if they wanted anything. Ron's Mom used this private moment to reach out to Kim.

"There was another reason I called your Mom, being honestly, I need your help Kim. I need you to save the world and bring Ron home safe."

"You know I will." To Kim, there was never a doubt she was going after Yori.

"If the Police are working for Yamanouchi…. I know you're Mom doesn't want you taking on dangerous jobs. You were first I thought to call. Before Harold," Ron's Dad, "you and Ron are so close."

A moment before Anne returned she retreated. "I shouldn't have asked."

"There is never anything wrong in asking for help," Kim assured. "Especially when what you ask me is something in which no one was ever going to stop me."

Anne caught the tail end of Kim's declaration. Had the good sense not to ask, "stop you from what?" She could work out the subject just fine and bringing it up now could only hurt the hope of an already stressed family friend. As each lady had something she wanted to say to the other but could not so long as the third was present it created an awkward atmosphere. Feeding Hana was a beneficial distraction.

"I'll inform Betty Director under discretion," Ron's Dad returned to sit with his wife and daughter. Joe made his plans. "Leave the police out of this. The picture Yori painted was your daughter has enemies. You do not want to risk Junior Senior believing an item he values is in your possession."

The Stoppables agreed.

Aside, Kim asked her mentor, "Do you know anything about Yamanouchi?" It was a fair question. Joe knew everything underhanded.

Joe was frank. "I know almost nothing of Yamanouchi, which makes them scary to me. But I know of them. I know the talk which gets passed around spy agencies. They pop up from time to time. Assassins for the Japanese Empire. Information brokers during the cold war. Rumour mill suggested they played a hand in the disappearance of Prince Wally of Rodigan. Or the theft of an amulet said to have belonged to Cleopatra, imbued with magical powers if you believe the legends."

Was there a reason not to anymore?

"They were referred to as the Y-Team because if you had a problem and if you could find them – but they would never be your friend. In fact, I'm not sad to hear Junior hammered them."

They sounded to Kim like World Empire on a smaller scale. Smart enough to stay secret.

"Can we be sure Junior really did such a thing? Ninja took the Idol of Yono in Laos. Side by side with Junior."

"Difficult to say. There's no sense to be had in taking Stoppable - unless you're the Yono. Cruel tricks and hurting people are his game."

"Where do we start looking for Ron?"

Pointless to talk her out of going, Joe reasoned. Joe wanted answers, specifically that answer, himself.

"We need to learn everything we can on Yono and the Yamanouchi. I bet I can find an old spy who knows how to contact Yamanouchi for a job. The world's foremost expert on the Idol of Yono remains Monty Fiske. We squeeze the Brit pimple for…."

Anne joined them so Joe dropped the analogy.

"Not the story you told your father and me."

"I left out only the magical details. I was waiting for the talk you promised me." If promised was the correct term. When her reason did not satisfy, Kim argued, "Could I be sure you would believe Ron was possessed by an evil monkey spirit before Yori took Ron?"

"I would have believed you. I don't know I would have believed evil spirits, I might have booked Ron in for a C.A.T. scan, but I would have believed you. It's never been your way to lie to me before. You go off on this missions, risk your life and you never tell me the truth."

"I don't want you to worry." A pathetic excuse, if honest.

"Lying to me increases my worry. I would be a poor parent if I didn't worry. Keeping you safe is my responsibility, one I'm not sure I'm living up to if I let you go after Ron."

"You couldn't stop her," Joe theorised aloud. "Did she listen when Dr Drakken took James? Ron means as much to her as he. I'll be going either way. Ron is my agent. I don't abandon my people."

"It's _Ron_," Kim stressed. "He's out there alone, fighting to save the world from a being far worse than Drakken. Do you expect him to fight alone? Or should his friends be there to help him?"

A half scream and a shouted, "_geez_!" ended discussion prematurely. Something spooked the Stoppables. Just what left the trio, breathless.

Little Hana, the special child Yori entrusted to the Stoppables, was walking across the ceiling.

It was the miracle Mrs Stoppable needed to eclipse this morning's betrayal and bring faith she would see Ron safe again. Whatever else, on this Yori was true….

_A very special little one, Hana-chan is. How special you will understand shortly._


	11. Ch 10: Make A Monkey Of You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible™ or any character, location or event associated with that said show.**

* * *

Last time on _Legend of a Monkey Master_.

- Ron is Monkey-napped by the babysitter!

- Junior Senior searches the globe for the Idols of Yono.

- Anne has comments and concerns over Kim's activities.

- Ron has always been dubious about his place on Team Possible.

...

Ch 10: Make A Monkey Of You.

Kimmunicator.

Check.

Spare Mission clothing.

Check.

Passport.

Check.

Custom made, WadeTech grapple/grenade launcher (and also functional hairdryer).

Check.

The bare essentials. She needed to pick up Ron's trail. Now. Have to pack lightly. Have and arrive in London at the earliest.

Mom stood in the doorway. In her way. "I don't remember suddenly changing my mind on this. You don't leave this house without my say so and _ignoring_ me," Kim ignored her, continued to pack, "won't change that."

"If I don't go, who will?" Kim fished from under her bed and unlocked her WadeTech, tweeb resistant armament case. Useful for keeping her diary safe among other items. Her supply of projectiles for the launcher. "You think the F.B.I. is going to buy Ron was kidnapped by a band of ninja bent on retrieving four Mystical Monkey Idols?"

"Ring your personal friend, Betty, and explain the particulars. It's her job you keep doing for her!"

Stock in short supply. Smoke bombs. Tracer gas. She was especially short those sticky glue-p grenades which proved effective against mystical stone multi armed elephant guardians. Priority - comm Wade for a restock.

The doorbell was ringing. Dr Possible was making no progress here. In throes of infinite frustration she left her daughter to answer persistent knocking.

"_Kim! Visitors_!"

Kim did not want to be distracted form a moment of preparation, however, was rewarded for accepting a break from activities to come downstairs and greeting the pair now in her living room. Entertained by the brother tweebs, Jim and Tim, show casing their latest attempt to construct a light bending fabric to render them invisible.

"Monique!" Mon threw her arms around Kim. Also present, "Wade!"

"Kim! I had to stop in. You left class so suddenly, I was worried."

"Don't be. I 'm fine."

"But Ron! Wade alluded to something being up…?"

"Ron is – less fine. I don't know how to say this…."

"With words. As a general starting point."

"Ron has been kidnapped by ninja."

"O.M.G! Serious? Were they hired by Bonnie?"

"It was Hana's babysitter."

"You're womanly intuition called that one."

"I _know_," although Kim struggled to recall telling Monique, or anyone, her feelings toward Yori.

Mon took a step back for pint sized Wade. "I thought you could use an extra friendly face. Sometimes that face over your funky, oversized 90's phone isn't enough."

"What do you want me to do?" Greetings over. He set his kit down on the coffee table and flicked open the clasps. "Insert a phone into her watch? It needed to be an appropriate screen or Kim would strain her eyes reading complex schematics. Hi, by the way. Let's get down to business."

Monique shifted focus to Anne Possible. The mother observing and cagey, "Tell me about Hana! How precious is she? Is she walking yet?" looping arms and pulling Mom insistently into her kitchen. Very much not appreciated by the Possible matriarch.

"Oh yes. On the ceiling…."

Wade lifted the lid. "A fresh stock of grenades and some new gear. All prototypes. Be delicate because they aren't field hardened yet. First, one item you should never be without…." He opened his shirt chest pocket.

"Ta-da!"

"(_Ta-da!_ _Yes. My existence has been downgraded to multi-use gadget_)."

"Rufus!"

"(_Reporting for duty. Babysitter has the cheek to steal _my_ human? I pity the fool!_)".

Kim cupped and held out her hands. "Come here, Rufus. Until we have Ron back, you're riding with me."

An offer which bemused the rodent. The two girls of Team Possible were no B.F.F.'s. She gladly accepted Kim's offer. They would search for their human together.

"Now to the fun stuff."

"(_Are you saying I'm not fun_?")

"Hang on. Do the tweebs have to be here?"

Her brothers eyed Wade's gadget case hungrily. Tim may have been drooling. He didn't care to be offended.

"We'll be good," Jim promised offhand.

"The Yono likes pranks? I like pranks. I've got some party favours prepared for him. This," Wade held out a disk twice the size of her palm, "projects still, holographic images. You'll remember I used this technology fake social workers during my Wade Stoppable adoption scam."

"You can fool the naked eye?" Tim.

"You forged an adoption to the Stoppables?" Jim.

"Later boys. This isn't nearly as advanced," Wade referred to his holodisk. "I had my entire home rigged with sensitive equipment. This _Holo-Kim_ is only a still picture. Speakers in the base to add to the deception but the lips aren't going to move. Momentary distraction at best. Can be configured to Kim standing, Kim fighting stance or Kim knocked flat on the ground during a fight."

"You must have waited a long time to get that shot."

"Even Joe only has trouble laying her out," a tweeb, Tim, agreed with his sister.

"Not patient enough. I resorted to a 3D image of you sunbathing. Then modified it."

"_Invasion_ of personal space, much?"

Wade shrugged off her displeasure and demonstrated his next item.

"A simple banana casement into which any of your grenades will fit." Essentially a banana skin.

"You think anyone will be stupid enough to eat it?"

"Yono may oblige. Could consider it funny. Hey, I was working to a time constraint here! Place it somewhere innocent. Remote activation via the Kimmunicator," he instructed.

"I've been working with sonics," he took out his next bad boy. "High pitched sound designed to disorientate foes. Sonic grenades," he held up a shell with his left hand not so different to her other grenades, only painted with different strips. "Earplugs," in his left hand. "Extra sets for Joe, Rufus and Ron. They only block high frequencies so you'll still be able to communicate. You'll want them. On the wrong end of one of these bad boys you'll be double over, holding you head and throwing your guts out. Set to high, remember to keep your jaw open or the vibration will knock your teeth out. Then you'll really have a bad yearbook photo. "

"Seriously. Privacy. Learn it."

"A few odds and ends I was working on. Spare piton in your new belt. In case you're falling without a hairdryer. The rock in this ring can be sucked on for oxygen. If you ever find yourself trapped in an underwater labyrinth – give you five minutes tops."

"Paralysis chewing gum. Derived from extract of the Poisonous Amazon flower _Kon'dalese_ _Ricce_. Joe's stock," he headed off the obvious question. "Assuming you can get your enemies to take it."

"Couldn't be harder than getting 'em to swallow you're banana grenade."

"Microchip," Wade lifted this a tiny, wee gadget using tweezers. "So I can track you."

"Don't you have one in the Kimmunicator?"

"What if they take it off you? This goes under your skin. And between you and me, I think we should chip Ron when we find him."

Joe entered the home. Silent. Reserved. Unobserved until he asked, "Where is Fiske, Wade? Home at his family estate?"

"Home. In his town house in London, which he prefers. Closer to the museum and his work. I'll forward a message explaining the situation and your arrival."

"Absolutely not." Joe carried his own kit. Gear he wouldn't let Wade take a peek at. "Let us be a surprise."

"What spy gadgets do you have?" one of Kim's brothers asked.

"The grown up kind."

Anne returned through the kitchen, Monique in tow, having reached a momentous decision. Her entire demeanour reversed.

"Kim, I've decided to come with you."

Joe set her straight. "No. You're not."

"Yes. I am."

"_No_! You're _not_!"

"_Yes_! I _am_! Or I'll shut you down."

Tweebs: "Can we come too?"

A universal, "**NO**!"

"Wade. Pass me the belt," Joe ordered. "Anne is going to be too tied up to join us."

Kim stepped off the confrontation by stepping between them.

"Mom, what gave you this idea?"

"It was Monique's idea. We got to talking about the dangers of these missions. She suggested I come along. Observe your skills in action. So I can appreciate I have nothing to worry about."

"Monique…?"

"You're welcome girl," her friend gave her a goodbye hug. "Now you better hurry. You'll have to gun it to the airport to catch the next flight. I've already helped your Mom pack so you're good to go. You kids have a good time. Wade, I'll take you home."

Leaving, Wade had a last item of business with the Tweebs. "When you're done with the invisible fabric can I have a look. I have some ideas about a battle suit."

In and out like Santa Clause. Delivering gifts and leaving a world famous teen hero and her super spy mentor flabbergasted.

…

"I hope the boys aren't giving Mr Ogilvy a hard time. It was presumptuous to spring this on him on a moment's notice. We haven't been on the best of term lately."

Accusing your neighbour of being a dirty old man who should mind his own business would do that.

"He deserved it."

Insinuating your neighbours daughter is coming home all hours from different continents with different boys is begging for a reaction.

"I left a message for your father. I'm sure he's already home. I'll call him and explain. I should have packed something for us to eat during the flight. We were in such a rush I didn't think. Do you want something from the cart?"

Awkward small talk. Mother and daughter feud. Eight hour, fifty six minutes left of a ten hour flight.

Torture.

"I hope it isn't raining when we arrive."

When lost for a conversation topic, or avoiding a conversation topic, nine times out of ten discussion will turn to the weather.

"You don't seem to happy to traveling with your mother. Afraid a photographer will snap up your famous face doing something uncool?"

In a tense situation, it is expected one party will crack and attempt to ease the mood by making light. This party has the lowest life expectancy of the group, having earned the ire of everyone around them.

"You know why I'm unhappy. I can't believe you invited yourself along. This isn't a fun excursion, this is a serious deal."

Kim's ill thought snap was like wearing orange on St Patricks Day. A Trekkie and a Wookie turning up at the wrong conventions. Unveiling a Ford Banner at a Holden car plant. Yes it was a serious deal, that was exactly Anne's point and it boiled Anne Possible's blood to hear it thrown back at her. Her jaw dropped in supreme annoyance.

"A serious deal? You're going to lecture me on these mission being a serious deal? How can you lecture me? I've been trying to put across to _you _how deep over your head you are!"

"I can handle myself," Kim was certain. "How can I help people if without accepting a risk? How can I stand on the side lines and not act when those in need reach out? You raised me better than that."

"Apparently I didn't raise you to use your head. I said, at the beginning, you can operate your Team Possible adventure club on the condition you act responsibly and never take a job where you could get hurt because I knew this would happen! Oh, but you think it's all a, "_no big_!"

Kim paused, digesting Anne's words. Drawing conclusions on what she did not say. Yet practically did.

"What are you saying? Are you saying this is my fault?"

"Don't put words in my mouth."

"But it is what you're thinking. I did this to Ron. I put him in danger."

Anne seriously considered her next words. She had _never_ intended to make such an accusation, or for a moment even considered Ron's predicament to be Kim's fault. She understood Kim was projecting her own guilt. However - her daughter would continue to bulldoze her way through logic. Perhaps the blunt truth would be harder to deny.

"Who, on this plane, do tell, dragged Ronald halfway around the world to make enemies with a ninja cult?"

Enough. Kim left her seat

…

Some time alone in the restroom later, Kim snatched the empty seat beside Joe and quick-fire launched into her mounting life issues. Having been enjoying the in-flight movie, Whip It, Joe silently groaned and his shoulders slumped. Of course he had to heed the concerns of his student – but this was an Ellen Page movie! Star of Juno and Inception. A talented and smart young Canadian actress.

Kim did not notice her mentors dejection. She was wrapped up in her own concerns.

"Why is she here? This is no time for clingy parent issues. Ron is in real danger! We have to find him!"

Equally frustrated, at skipping actress Drew Barrymore enacting a catfight, Joe laid out for Kim the facts on the ground. "Welcome or not, she_ is_ here. So suck it up, Possible, and get your head in the game. The mission parameters have changed to include escort of a V.I.P. We make it work. End of story."

He added, "Look, kid. Doesn't matter what business you're in. Your superior will always assign you an objective and a less than ideal working environment to complete it. Have you ever tried to wipe up an overturned tray of mystery meat while the mess hall is packed with veracious teenagers? Goes with the job."

It was like she was not listening. "How could she believe I wouldn't go? It's Ron! We've been together forever; as long as I can remember. Finding Ron, broken, in that Temple in Laos was the scariest moment of my life. I cannot let them do the same to him again. Now She thinks it is my fault Ron was kidnapped. He isn't healed yet and now this! Did I bring this on him?"

"Yes."

"_What_!"

Joe had no more wish to cause his student pain than Anne. There was, however, an element to unfolding events Kim was not aware of or wilfully missed. Kim wasn't the only one who needed to clear what was on her mind. "You know Ron wanted to quit?"

The carpet was being pulled out from under her. "He had mixed feeling…."

"Nothing mixed about it. He told me he quit."

"He would have told me!" Kim protested. She knew how feeble the words sounded.

"You're the reason he signed on. "_I wouldn't save the world without you, Ron_." Sound familiar?"

"You think this is my fault!"

"You're not blameless, but, no. I told you before. All responsibility ends with me. I put you in the game. I judge what Team Possible can handle. In Ron's case I judged wrong and Ron knew himself better than I did."

Or better than Kim. She had completely misread her friend. How could she be so blind? Pig-headed! Ron had been in pain. She had acted to salvage her team partner. Not in the interests of Ron.

"I can't blame him after Laos. Still, he was suffering a depression. Beating himself up."

"He quit before Laos. After the Senior incident. believed his lack of training was putting you in danger. He was going to quit _for _you. To protect you. I talked him round claiming I had faith in no one else to watch your back."

"Did you mean it?"

No hint of remorse. Joe analysed the situation and correctly assigned blame. He accepted responsibility.

"You wouldn't save the world without him."

It was hard to accept because she trusted Joe. The truth of his betrayal could not be denied and it filled her with absolute horror. She felt revulsion she had never known, even against Drakken or Junior. It was directed against a friend and against herself. Kim had been used. Ron had been played.

"You know what, Joe? My mother is right about you."

"As a smart and capable woman as any. You should listen to her. We both should have."

…

_Kim, I've decided to come with you._

_Who dragged Ronald halfway around the world? _

_I've decided to come with you._

Had Anne been thinking?

"We're fighting worse than ever," Anne spoke into the receiver of the provided back seat phone. Kim avoiding her, Anne was free to check up on James and the boys. Inform James of her crazy notion to fly to London on a moment's notice. Be honest with her husband how she was fouling up their daughters life. "Did I make the right choice? Aren't I behaving as impulsively as I've accused her of being? I said such a hurtful thing."

It seemed a marvellous idea at the time Monique suggested it. Anne still believed in the original merits! It was unexpected. Bold! She knew, the most effective means to confront a Possible on their conviction was to confront them head on. Inviting herself along on this mission was going to rattle Kim's world and force her to revaluate the risk she was placing on her shoulders.

Although, on the subject of risk, it was an awful one to take. Wounding Kim with her words. Turning the young woman's great unacknowledged fear against her. If their quest to rescue Ron went pear shaped, which it very well could, those words may scar Kim forever.

"Frankly, Anne, sometimes it takes bold action to change a Possible's mind," James agreed with her assessment on that score at least. "We're a stubborn lot. Remember how I wouldn't stop asking you out on a date? What did it take to get me to stop?"

"I accepted."

"And? It worked, didn't it?"

"This is higher stakes than a date, James. I'm gambling our daughter and I think I'm losing!"

"Like I said. We Possible's are a stubborn lot. We can't lose each other because we don't let go of each other in a storm. We raised Kimmie. We know how deep her convictions run. She will always make the right choice."

Her husband was confident in his assessment of their daughter. And Anne really did want to put her faith in Kim's judgement. Which appeared less tarnished than her own at this moment. "Mom?"

Without another word Kim sat back down in her seat and rested her head against her mother.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for worrying you. I'm sorry I broke my promise. Can we please postpone our talk? Just a little longer. I need to find Ron."

"Yes, Kim. I understand."

"I promise. Once we have Ron back I'll never put my friends in danger again. Never again. This is the last adventure for Team Possible."

…

Mr Bates welcomed the long travelled Americans at the door of Monty Fiske's town house. A subtle three story brick home nestled amongst others like it. You'd not have known a celebrity resided here until you saw the magnificent interior.

"Kim Possible. A delight to see you again. Come in, I shall inform Lord Fiske of your presence at once," Bates shock Kim's hand warmly, took her luggage and motioned for her to enter.

"Mam and good sir, I presume the Dr's Possible two?"

"I'm Dr Possible."

"Joe. Family friend." (Former)

"Of course, sir. My misunderstanding."

The first area guests entered was a foyer with a warming fire place, an original part of the building recently converted to a gas burner. Coat hangers. A personal room if required. To change from rain damp clothing or winter gear to something more comfortable in the warm home. It sang with tropical colours and expensive art you'd expect to be locked away for personal viewing. Soft carpet if you wanted to remove your shoes. It was an inviting area, enticing one to view the remainder of the home.

"You have a tight security set up."

Joe cared less for the décor and more for the camera. Thick doors. Alarmed windows. Elaborate locks.

"Oh yes indeed, sir. Lord Fiske has been known to take his work home from the museum from time to time. There is a fully capable laboratory downstairs. It would be quite embarrassing if a matchless item were to go missing in his care. You can depend on thieves to be opportunistic. Where is Master Stoppable, if I may ask?"

"Master Stoppable is the reason we're come. He has been taken against his will for the role he played in the recovery of the Yono idol," Kim outlined the gravity of their situation. "Our hope was Lord Fiske could enlighten us as to its nature."

"I am sure milord will do his utmost to help. He was quite fond of Master Stoppable, and yourself, during our last adventure."

Guests were next introduced to the great hall with marble columns propping the atrium above. An artificial skylight, painted as if a glorious sunny day. No sense waiting for a fine day in London. Those on the second and third floors could look down on activities of those on ground level. Whom may have been gathered around a dining table with seating for twenty. Or entertained by a company of musicians weaving magic from a raised stage area. Move the dining table and roll up the rug this area could be a ballroom space. The building did not look half large enough for this on the outside, nor was it. Clever use of space was utilised in all things.

"Friends, hello!" Fiske called from a balcony on the second floor. "I'll be right down."

No space consuming stairs. Fiske rode to the ground in an Victorian styled elevator. "My leg, you see. Couldn't handle up and down stairs all day."

Whatever small grudge Anne still held for his flying her daughter across the globe to battle magical monkey stones, Anne allow it to sour greetings. Diplomatic enough to appear gracious. Allowing Fiske to kiss her hand. Fiske's great charm did not make it difficult to be polite. "Lord Fiske. I'm pleased to meet you."

Kim made introductions. "This is my mom, Dr Anne Possible. And Joe," she struggled to be polite. "He's my tutor in sneaky spy tricks. The ultimate in using people to get what he wants."

Fiske did not observe the underlying insult because Joe did not react to it. Instead, Fiske approached and shock Joe's hand. "The pleasure is mine. I know Kim looks up to each of you. You've imbued her with such a principled character and remarkable talents. I don't know what you're parenting method is but don't stop."

"Kimmy is an independent spirit. You don't parent. You strap yourself in and prepare for a wild ride." Case in point, Anne's being in London. In the home of Lord Monty Fiske. "James and I forever argue which half of the family to blame for her inheriting her _go girl_ attitude," Anne teased. A jest, though one grounded in truth. "However, Kim brings us to London on a matter of urgency…."

She indicated toward her daughter to explain. Fisk, however, broke in before her.

"Ronald has been abducted. I was monitoring the foyer from above. Pardon the intrusion. I was curious who would be calling unannounced and since being captive of Warhawk…."

"A happening which may be related," Joe insisted. Fiske was security conscious currently. A reasonable consequence of his being taken hostage. Cameras and alarms were no recent addition. Joe minded the titbit. Expanding his profile of Fiske.

Kim elaborated. "Ron has been taken by a gang of ninja, masquerading as exchange students." They did not mention Yori's employment as Hana's babysitter. It was unanimously agreed no mention of Hana or her abilities was to be made.

"An effectual cover. Haley was my student. In my close confidence for years. Her betrayal stings, I won't lie."

"I don't understand how some people can be built like that. They can be all smiles, work their way into your life and cut your legs out from under you."

A single disapproving glace. Otherwise, Joe was a statue.

"Those responsible identified their group as the Yamanouchi," Anne ventured.

Fiske shifted uncomfortably on his cane. Joe asked, "Do you know these culprits?"

Fiske nodded.

"Familiar then?" Joe inquired.

"Indeed, I am familiar. They've cropped up in my research. You could be forgiven for believing them a fable. Until the day a Yamanouchi holds a blade to your throat. That's getting quite familiar. Perhaps I should tell this tale in the parlour. We have a lot of history to review."

…


	12. Ch 11: Monkey King

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible™ or any character, location or event associated with that said show.**

* * *

Last time on _Legend of a Monkey Master_.

- Ron is Monkey-napped by the babysitter!

- Junior Senior searches the globe for the Idols of Yono.

- Team Possible arrives in London seeking to unravel the mysteries of the Yamanouchi.

...

Ch 11: Monkey King

Fiske opened a cabinet and poured a brown liquid from an unmarked bottle. It strong musk betrayed a high alcohol content. Fiske took a sip and leaned against the parlour's fireplace. This one a proper log burner. Burnt down to embers.

He placed dry kindling down to get it burning again. "Mr Bates. Please tend to our guests."

"We have orange juice or a selection of sodas, Coffee. Or I'm quite proud of my range of teas. Unless your preference is for something stronger?"

"Orange soda."

"Coffee. Milk, one sugar."

"Whatever blend of oolong leaf you have. No Milk or sugar." This was Joe.

"As you take it, sir."

Where to begin the tale his company travelled so far to hear and learn from? The same place all good tales begin, Fiske surmised. At the beginning.

"The origins of the trouble begin in Russia where I was part of a team which excavated the original Idol of Yono. Brother to the idol Kim recovered from Laos and taken by Junior Senior," Fiske recapped for the benefit of Anne and Joe. "A tale I've related to Kim and Ron previously. The highlights were an ill-timed avalanche causing a cave in. I being buried for thirteen days and my leg left crippled. Unfortunately, I was not alone. I lost my mind believing the idol I carried was whispering to me."

"I say the origin of the trouble but not the end. The Idol became part of the British Museum's Asia collection where other, professionally sceptical and intelligent people, reported strange phenomenon surrounding it. The idea the item was cursed came about. Whereas I was a wreck for years afterward. Reported to be relaxing on numerous world tours, code for being quietly checked in to institutions across Europe. The kind where paying a little extra grants you complete anonymity."

"Couldn't have been cheap," Joe said. "Not if Wade found no reference to time spent in care."

"Comfort to know," Fiske professed.

"Still prefer the peace of mind of tight security around?" Joe reached into a reading lamp and removed a bug. Of the listening kind.

"I've already admitted to being crazy. Crazy people believe others are out to get them. Although, is it still considered crazy if proven correct?"

"The ninja came for the Yono Idol," Kim inferred. "But you didn't have it."

"The ninja came for the idol. Attempting to recover it from the museum. Meanwhile, I recovered my nerve and held a determination to face my great fear."

…

**British Museum. **

**Eight years earlier.**

"I appreciate this," _Monty earnestly told his colleague. Led through the back areas of the Museum. Leaning on his crutch for support. Walking with the aid of the confounded thing remained awkward years after his ordeal. He had arrived late in night on his motorcycle with an odd request. Not a scheduled viewing with a scientific objective in mind. Just a look in._

_Fiske was already known as an up and coming. A charismatic youth injecting fresh interest into the field. Not afraid to investigate a new idea or to be proven wrong. The harrowing experience in the Urals, causing injury to his right leg cemented his reputation as a tough and determined figure in archaeology. Of course the night staff where happy to oblige. _

"Bah. Only sitting in storage, anyway. Catalogued, judged unremarkable and forgotten. Between you and me, I don't think anyone _wants_ to investigate it."

"Unremarkable? The pictograph photography alone is explosive! Their knowledge of events cross continent infers greater communication than we ever dreamed…."

"Something's wrong," _his museum staff escort swiped his access card again and keyed in his pin. The door would not open._ "An alarm has been triggered."

_Disquiet swept over Fiske. A horrible gut feeling. All the fears he sought to banish assaulting him at once. He desired to turn back yet needed to press on. _

"Give me the card."

_Fiske intended to try the door. The man did not think Fiske would better luck but saw no reason not to._

_Fiske swiped. Denied._

_Again. Denied._

_Frustration led him to pound on the door with his fist. His companion was baffled by Fiske's present need to continue. Moreover, he was concerned there may be thieves in the building and he said so to Fiske._

_Two silent figures dropped down from the ceiling behind them. Discussion of who or how the alarm had been set ended before it began with a blade held to each of their throats._

_Words spoken in a foreign language between the archaeologists assailants. Perhaps deciding how to deal with unwanted witnesses. Their elegant solution was to bash each over the head and bind them. _

_Fiske remained conscious. Unresisting, he did not desire another blow. Unlikely he could have put up a defence with head on fire and his world spinning and out of focus. But he remained conscious. He was a bystander to unfolding events._

_As the ninja fled he caught a glimpse - from the opening of a sling of cloth tied to one ninja's back he glimpsed the Yono. For a brief moment the cloth slid out of place to reveal their prize before they passed through another locked door, opening at their will, and disappeared from view._

…

_Fiske and his colleague were the only ones to catch a look at the intruders. The police, of course, were interested in hearing each man's account and considered themselves fortunate to have a reputable witness such as Lord Fiske. Although, after hearing each man out they couldn't say which testimony gave them less to go on. Fiske's colleague who barely caught glimpsed a masked face over Fiske's right shoulder before blackness. Or Fiske's account of a pair of foreign language binding them both and ninja absconding with a single artefact. An old Russian idol not considered greatly valuable in the context of treasures it had been stored alongside. An idol academics thought an intriguing curiosity yet turned down studying in favour of more exciting finds._

_Tended for by medical staff – Fiske believed their fuss unnecessary but the authorities arriving on the scene of the robbery insisted – Fiske thanked them for the warm blanket and cup of tea while they cleaned and bandaged rope burn. One of the officers who questioned him for information approached._

"Good news, Lord Fiske. The stolen item has been recovered."

"That is good news," _although Fiske wouldn't have minded missing his obligation to face his great fear. A robbery would have been a uniquely convenient an excuse not to carry on as planned. He should have known he would not be so fortunate. _"You apprehended my attacker?"

"In a manner of speaking. Both were found dead. Under the most bizarre circumstances, too. One was found drowned in a melted cheese factory. A giant snowman fell and crushed the other. A gang of kids had been building it in the park."

"Are you having me on?" _Fiske enquired after a moment digestion._

…

"Wade told us the idol remains locked in the British Museum." It was one of many items of interest Kim had Wade research once the excavation in Laos took a turn for the surreal.

"Officially, yes. This is a ruse on my part. Disaster follows the idol, I have dedicated my resources and life both to researching and containing the cursed idol. Of course, the curator was only too happy to be rid of darn thing."

"You think alarmed windows and cameras could stop a Yamanouchi?" Behind his words, Joe was actually citing they would not.

"It's not here. They know the idol is not here. Which is my greatest defence. Regardless, I see no reason to make it easy for them."

"Where is it?" Joe demanded.

"That's not a secret I'm prepared to disclose to a newly introduced guest with no apparent documented history. Even on Miss Possible's vouching."

Smooth answer. Joe may have used it himself during his career. He was convinced both men knew he wasn't going to allow the matter to rest for long.

"Why don't the ninja break in and force you to tell them." Unravelling ninja conspiracies may not be Dr Possible's job description but she had a sharp mind and a desire to be an asset to her daughters case. As opposed to a third wheel.

"There have been incidents…. Honestly, in recent times I was beginning to feel trepidation I was left unmolested because I was acting as they intended. In an effort to learn more of the Yono and thwart their ambition I was, in fact, playing the pawn. Haley was one of my most trusted confidants, directing my hand. Her betrayal during events in Laos confirm this."

"They have ways of getting close to their targets." Kim's thoughts again turned to the traitorous babysitter and the ill blood she sensed about her almost immediately.

"Dear Ronald is likely safe for the present. I've been looking into these Yamanouchi for a long time. They are many things; ruthless, relentless, remorseless, persistent, manipulative, but random is not among them."

Anne stated, "You make them sound monstrous."

"No…," Fiske fumbled with the words to explain a culture foreign to their concepts of right and wrong. "Honour drives them - their notion of it. Once a Yamanouchi makes a contract it is considered unbreakable. Their contract is their bond and in pursuit of the contract the Yamanouchi are relentless.

"You see, they - they do not feel anger. Never seek revenge. Abhor collateral damage - on practical grounds. Mass carnage exposes their hand. It's bad for business. Often, they will honour a brave opponent. Full burial rights in accordance with their custom and a fund to support a grieving family. They fulfil the contract. No backing out. No matter how long. No matter the cost."

Joe was suspicious. When was he not?

"How do you know all this?"

"I said. They cropped up in my research." Fiske addressed Kim. "Let me ask you. The temple, in Laos. There was a room with etching carved into the walls? Telling the story of the Monkey King and his later successor?"

Kim remembered being captivated by art almost a millennium old. Depictions of grand armies and great deeds.

She also remembered Ron losing his mind in that room. Being forced to be a pawn for the Yono to free her friend.

She swallowed. "Yes. There was a room like that."

"I'd vouch it was a space very similar to that in which I discovered the original idol. I was mesmerised by those pictograms. Photographed every inch for future study. What captivated me the most was how global they were. Knights in their armour, Samurai, War Elephants of India."

Kim remembered being captivated by the same international flavour of the drawings. Events unfolding so fast in Laos, she did not have time to ponder the mystifying puzzle. Thinking back now, she could understand a mind such as Fiske's being captivated.

Fiske continued, "Even unable to read to the text they unmistakably told a story. A picture is worth a thousand words. Translatable to any language. A warning of what has come before and will again."

"You've been sitting on a warning for almost a decades?"

The group wanted to hear more of Fiske's tale. They ignored Joe's latest cutting remark. "What do they say?" Kim asked.

"It begin with a retelling of the ancient Chinese lore of the Monkey King. This is a rough translation, mind. With an original twist ending. The Monkey King, Sun Wukong, was said to have been born from a stone and protector of a small village by a river; I suspect the very same Team Possible discovered flowing beneath the Laotian temple. To combat the various threats to the village he, Sun Wukong, snuck into the hidden treasure trove of a demon and recovered a mystical staff, a Bo', which could transform to any length and possibly any item. The staff had a will of its own and does not accept just any wielder. It choose Sun Wukong.

"The Monkey King was not so preoccupied looking after his people as to not think of himself. Mortality was not enough. He desired to live forever. He became an issue for the Chinese deities, forever attempting to steal the means to immortality they guarded. His constant trickery making him the mother of all headaches throughout the kingdom. Finally, the Jade Emperor of Heaven had enough! He assembled his grand army.

"The battle was long. Sun Wukong fought the Jade Emperor's army to a standstill and it looked as though the battle would end in stalemate. Among his many abilities, the Monkey King could create objects, a living being - a clone - from a single hair and he used the ability form an army to confront that of the Emperor's. Nevertheless the Monkey Kings tricks caught up with him and the forces of then Jade Emperor stood victorious. Near as I can translate, he stepped out from the battle to take a whizz. Possibly on the Emperor's throne. Was caught with his pants down – but they could not execute him! One or more of his experiments in immortality had borne fruit. Instead, as punishment, he was placed under a mountain for five centuries. Even upon release, a crown was placed on his head to curtail his abilities. He could only use his remaining abilities in the defence of the innocent. The Monkey King was tamed. Forever on he strove only to do good, albeit he could not resist a trick now and then. Performed in good spirits.

"The Yono enters our story. Unbeknownst to the Jade Emperor or Sun Wukong, a single clone escaped. A trickster in nature as his progenitor, the Yono was an altogether different character. Mean spirited, power hungry - and obsessed with ruling forever. He returned to the village the Monkey King watched over and reshaped it into his cruel Empire from which where to strike at Heaven. Again the Jade Emperor's army fought and again stood victorious. Releasing the Yono's numerous slaves, they toppled the evil city from which the Yono ruled.

"The Yono, too, could not die so he was divided into four separate pieces contained within the idols and buried with his Empire. Never to be released. The old deities powers waned and they became lost to time but the Yono lingered and looked to the coming of humanity. Far easier to manipulate. He sought chaos and destruction to feed his powers and aid in his release. Not so different from the chaos Gemini and World Empire cause today; destabilising nations, arming militants and spreading corruption.

"Through his agents he persuaded the Mongol conqueror, Genghis Khan, of his destiny and that of his nomadic goat herding people to rule the world. Not simply domination over their neighbours. The _entire_ globe! An empire encompassing the entirety of Eurasia. The Mongol horde exploded out of the grasslands to the north. War stretched across the globe from Korea to Turkey to Poland to India. Within a century they held China, Ukraine, the Middle East. Stubborn holdouts such as Russia, Vietnam, Egypt and Japan defied the odds and remained free.

"The Yono intended for this too. He would never allow a Mongol Khan to usurp his destiny as Emperor of Earth but the carnage they sowed gave him strength. Next, he sought a champion. One who, in exchange for power, would free the Yono and give him form. He choose a boy hailing from outlying Japanese Islands. A fishing community slaughtered by the Mongol's second attempt to invade Japan in the year 1281. The boy's name was Toshimiru.

…

"_To Toshimiru, Yono gave the mystical staff which became a Katana in his hands, signifying he was worthy. Yono feed the boy's desire for revenge. Toshimiru sought to confront the Mongols wherever they were found. Total war raged across land and sea." _

**Bach Dang River, Vietnam. 1288AD**

Hitting the stakes hidden beforehand beneath the surface of the river, the heavily laden supply fleet stuck fast. Those vessels that did not sink immediately due to having their hulls punctured were held in place.

Every craft the Vietnamese had capable of floating was launched. Small craft with shallow hulls that would not be caught by the many hundreds of stakes they had planted on river bed preceding the supply fleet's arrival.

A champion; as powerful in presence as in visage. Pulled up alongside a Mongol vessel. This aged warrior leapt impossibly high into the air to the deck of the supply ship. He drew his fabled Katana.

The previously undefeated Mongol warriors came on, brandishing their own weapons, slashing at this 'flying' man.

An invisible wall of energy bowled the first wave of the invaders overboard and in to the river.

"_Toshimiru did fight the Mongols on every front. He won battles but could not turn back the horde. He required more power. The Yono lamented to Toshimiru that, shattered as he was, he could never grant Toshimiru the strength to succeed. To truly crumble the Mongol Emperor he would need to travel to the lost city and recover the four idols which contained his essence. _

"_On the road to Laos, Toshimiru had an encounter that changed his life. A drunk patron of an inn, making merry. In his storytelling he revealed to Toshimiru the truth, the Yono had caused the Mongols to turn conquest. The drunk revealed his identity to be Sun Wukong, the Monkey King. Proving his identity by calling Toshimiru's Katana to his hand where it reverted to its original state as a Bo'. Sun Wukong enlisted Toshimiru to, nay, spread the idols even past the realm of the civilised world._

"_When Toshimiru appeared and entrusted the evil idol to the Russian Monastery they recorded his story. To learn the fate of Toshimiru afterward was more difficult. Years I have spent examining legends, myths, fables, old wives tales, goose bumps; spine tingles. My information is hazy, much of it inferred but the tales goes as such..." _

…

"_The Yono was not pleased. He desired revenge on his wayward servant above his desire to be free. He revealed the name of the mystical warrior whom thwarted the Mongol armies on every front to the Emperor in Beijing, a descendant of Genghis. The Emperor, in turn, hired Yamanouchi assassins to end Toshimiru and recover the idols."_

**Nepal, 1307**

High in the mountains the sun dipped below the peaks. It's last rays of warmth at an end for this day. It would return in the morning. The day done, monks finished their daily routine and retreated to their communal sleeping area surrounding an eternally burning flame. In the night the mountain snow settled on the roof of the Buddhist monastery. Disturbed by the breeze and the light footsteps of enemies.

"_Across the globe the Yamanouchi hunted Toshimiru. Harrying him. Never allowing him a moments rest_."

A lone figure, aged by travel and war set candles. Looking for the peace in meditation which eluded him in life.

The ninja struck with fierce precision. Snipers with poison tipped blow darts in the ceiling framework. Warriors emerged from the stairwell leading to the catacombs and from behind drapes. They left no avenue for escape this time.

The snipers aim was pinpoint. The darts struck nothing. The target was still no longer nor in the spot the snipers aimed, to their dismay.

"_Soon it became apparent force of arms would not bring him down. He would outfight their best twenty swordsmen at once. Anticipated every ambush_."

Toshimiru threw his katana and it became a boomerang, a weapon no warrior among the Yamanouchi had ever witnessed before. The spinning blade sliced through the air and knocked each sniper from his pierce before returning to the hand of its master.

Advancing ninja threw shuriken or knives. The katana, Lotus Blade, became a shield of metal. These fine weapons could not penetrate.

The two best of the Yamanouchi masters engaged Toshimiru in a clash of blades. A deadly dance. With their quarrel distracted, other ninja moved in to deploy their big gun. A trio of Chinese cannons, essentially fireworks converted to warfare purposes. They had no faith the masters could prevail against Toshimiru in close quarter combat. Better masters had not. Their purpose was to hold him in place. They would give their lives to hold him in place.

The fuse was lit. Toshimiru kicked threw one assailant over his shoulder and kicked the other back. He'd created for himself a small window. He thrust Lotus toward the cannons. The blade elongated. It stretched from one end of the room to the next. Sliced all three fuses before the flame caused a gunpowder reaction.

"_So the Yamanouchi took the long view. They played their ace in the hole. The ultimate weapon_."

Before the Yamanouchi struck again, Toshimiru leapt. Through the roof. Defying gravity. He was gone.

Gentle snowflakes drifted down to the temple floor. The Yamanouchi departed.

…

"A doomsday ray?" It was on minds of all Kim's villains when they dreamed up "_the Ultimate Weapon_".

"A woman. And poison. A woman and poison. They chose among them a beautiful flower and sent her to gain Toshimiru's trust and gain Toshimiru's love. Learn the secrets locations of the Yono Idols before despatching him."

"Her identity remains a secret. Perhaps a seasoned Yamanouchi assassin or, more likely, a spirited and intelligent peasant girl promised escape from a dull life serving a feudal lord. They arranged for Toshimiru to save her life whence she became his traveling companion. Sharing his globetrotting adventures. He mentored her, taught her to read and write and in the use of a blade. I can't say whether if she truly was his student or her ignorance was feigned.

"She travelled with him. Fought alongside him. Nursed his injuries. Loved him. On the night of their marriage she fed him a bowl of noodle soup tainted with a fast acting poison. Took the mystical katana and disappeared back into the Yamanouchi fold. To this day Yamanouchi hold true to the bargain they made long ago. They will collect the idols. Reunite them. Release the Yono and eliminate any champion the Monkey King sends to stop them."

…

**Prince Regent Nature Reserve. **

**Western Australia.**

The flight was _long_. 17 hours. The destination unexpected. A small town. Wyndham, the northernmost settlement of Western Australia at the base of Cambridge sound. Population: 800. Yori rattled off details as if a tour guide. Trying to heighten his sense of adventure. Ron didn't have a chance to look around! He wanted, badly, to stretch his legs. Try the local food. The moment her private jet touched down he was directed to a waiting chartered helicopter. He only got to see the town from the air.

Every girl wanted to drag him around the world.

A small consolation to the loss of a dinning opportunity, he was treated to a bird's eye view of the majestic Australian coastal plains and interior outback as the helicopter raced for their destination at maximum speed, cruising between 125 to 135mph. With one of Yori's ninja at the controls they cruised the just under 200 miles to Mt Hann in the Prince Regent Nature Reserve in under two hours.

"We have arrived at our destination." Yori's voice sounded mechanical over the earpieces microphones combinations they wore. They'd never hear each other over the thumping rotors otherwise. Even with the aid of this old equipment it was awkward to keep up a conversation. Ron satisfied himself overseeing the land. Catching fleeting glimpses of great gorges and rainbow creating waterfalls as they flew overhead disappointingly swiftly. Yori had been silent most of the trip.

"A rock?" Ron commented on the destination Yori pointed out. Not to say Ron was unimpressed by said rock. It was an incredible rock. The famous Ayres Rock in miniature, crowned by rainforest and the Prince Regent river flowing at its base.

"A cave!" Yori corrected. "A cave down there."

"Where can we land?" There were no clearings in Ron's sight angle.

"Never said land." Yori opened the side down and threw down rope ladder.

…

Ron jumped the final two rungs on the rope ladder. He was glad to be rid of the spindly contraption. Until he had to climb back up it.

Yori warned him, "We do not have long. Even with both auxiliary fuel tanks the helicopter must return soon."

"Are you kidding? Do you know how long Kim and were stuck in the last temple?"

Yori talked during their trek through the dense foliage. She would waste no time. Ron listened, and prayed Australian jungles did not contain monkeys. He'd left his Tiger spray at home.

"What we search for is not so elaborate as a buried structure. Anything the like would have taken Toshimiru decades to complete. In Laos, he made use of an existing structure. Native peoples in this land did not build communities in the same sense. They learned to live in harmony with the dry, rugged landscape. Here, distance would keep the Yono out of reach. An uncharted land across the seas. This land was not even legend in the old world. There was not a notion it existed. He braving whirlpools in the nearest sound to arrive here. Toshimiru could not have foreseen the settlement of this land. Today vast tracts remain uninhabited. Although, this nature reserve does attract tourists."

Yori lead Ron in a circle of the base of Mt Hann. It was not a huge mountain. Not as you think the term mountain should imply. May take the better part of an afternoon to circle. Pressed for time, Yori ensured they were dropped on the river side. She halted where it appeared erosion had uncovered a large boulder embedded in the side of the mountain. "This is it. The cave enclosed by a great rock."

"You don't expect me to lift that?"

"No. I do not wish to linger _all_ day. The rock you see was cut from inside the cavern to act as a barrier. Ordinarily impossible to move. However, it was anchored precisely on a shaft through its middle so if child knew where to push…."

Yori stepped forward, placed her palm on the secret point on the boulder and gently pushed. The cave opened a crack.

Suddenly alarmed, Ron leapt to dissuade her. "_Hang on, hang on, hang on_! Don't just open it. You don't just open it. The Yono is on the other side."

"I hope so. We travelled a long way."

"Yes. Of course…." Yori pushed on the boulder again before Ron finished his point. "_No! No_! Hang on! Shouldn't we have a plan for dealing with the Yono? I want to be clear on my purpose for you taking me along. You haven't given me instructions."

"I do not know your ultimate purpose, champion. I think best you stay close to me."

"What about traps?" Laos had traps.

"Toshimiru felt further traps unnecessary. This continent was unknown. No trade exchanged with the outside world. Toshimiru learned of it communicating with island peoples to the north."

"The Yono isn't defenceless. He can get inside our heads."

Yori had to stop and consider this possibility.

"I _know_," Ron insisted, fearing Yori believe he exaggerated. On this matter, Ron was a specialist.

"I… you are correct, champion. I did not know the Yono to be so capable even divided. I considered my training sufficient shield from the Yono's ability to influence remotely while you have the Lotus Blade. In truth, the capabilities of a single idol cannot be guessed."

Ron knew the Yono to have a strong influence. The idea he'd been subjected to a fraction of the Yono's true power was a new and disturbing consideration.

Each turned the matter over. "We cannot turn from the path," Yori announced. "We risk overestimating our foe, forever analysing his abilities without action. Even with Yamanouchi's resources I have no viable counter to a mystical monkey mental assault to offer. Unless," a cheeky jest came to Yori, "did you pack any tin foil?"

"No. Regrettably, I am out of tin foil." Ron was not amused. His last encounter with the Yono on his mind. Hopefully, however, not _in_ his mind.

"Ready or not, we have to go in," Yori simplified their options. "The Yono preys on fear. If you fear him, you make him stronger."

Then he should mention…. "This is – _really_ – embarrassing. I don't like monkeys. It's a phobia of mine."

Yori took his revelation well. "Further proof you are the chosen of the Monkey King, Stoppable-san! I am overjoyed I chose wisely in identifying you."

"What does this prophecy say? Exactly?"

"Before his death, Toshimiru foretold the servants of the Monkey King shall know his champion when he holds the Lotus Blade. The blade will chose."

"Does becoming a spoon strike you as a sure sign the blade choose wisely?"

"Toshimiru also indicated we should seek the utmost unlikely hero on Earth."

"I could be that guy."

"The moment I encountered you, I knew with my heart you were to be the Champion of the Monkey King. The Yono could never consider you a threat."

"Thanks…. I'm along on this quest because you _don't_ think I stand a chance?" Ron desired to be clear on this point.

"Precisely, Stoppable-san," Yori was pleased with her champions understanding of the situation.

Ron considered, "There is a warped logic to this," and said frankly, "Listen. Yori. I don't know I can do this again. I mean, I don't know if I can keep my head if we go in there. Kim is the hero. Kim is fearless. Kim faced the Yono in Laos."

"I understand. Each of us have been given responsibilities beyond our experience. Nonetheless, the responsibility remains ours to bear. I no longer have Sensei to guide me and Yono would have used Possible-san against you as before. It could not be risked."

"Listen," Yori said. "You would do anything to protect Possible-san? Span the globe righting wrongs by her side. You contemplate resigning fearing you endanger her. You _must_ confront Yono. Today. If not, who will stand against Yono tomorrow? _I_? I will fight the Yono unto I fall and I will fall. Global Justice? They already do. Locked in a bizarre duel against the Yono's unwitting servant, Gemini. Possible-san? Will she sit on the side lines? How long before she stands alone? If you do not act today, what world will Hana grow up in tomorrow?"

Ron caught the gist. If he did not deal to the Yono, another would have to stand in his stead. Who else but Kim Possible would shield Ron of his world saving responsiblies?

He had to relent. "I won't let Yono destroy tomorrow. For my family or for Kim."

"By your honour, do you swear to do all in your power to protect Kim Possible? By your honour, do you swear do all in your power to protect Hana Stoppable?"

"Yes."

"Would you die to uphold this oath if need be?"

Ron hesitated.

"Yes."

"Then you are Yamanouchi. Take up your spoon, champion. Hold it and remember your strength."

"Does membership have any perks?"

"Smoke pellets. Poison Darts - work related items. A company retreat in Samoa. And Stoppable-san. Before we go in. By my honour, I swear to protect you. With my life if need be."

…

"_Ron Stoppable,"_ Yono remarked on the boy's appearance in the light of the cave entrance. Unexpectedly, the spirits attitude was jovial.

"_Struth!_ _G'day mate. I was s'pecting visitors today but you're a mite early. I haven't had time to clean. The dunny is especially atrocious. I decided to hold it the past seven hundred years."_

Yono's voice did not come from the Idol. It came from all around. It echoed off the walls as did his sick laughter.

"_Boy. You continue to amaze I who am all knowing. You return to me of your own free will. Have you come to pledge yourself to the true master of the world? Once before I took you as my vessel against your will. If, however, you chose freely, my power will be yours." _

"_But! I promised this power to another. Yet this youth before me could show me so such more fun! If you desire to be one with Yono cast down Monkey Fist, you must."_

Ron did not wish to be a vessel ever again. He wanted nothing of the Yono's power. He wanted the spirit to SHUT UP! He held out his spoon before him. A protective ward against evil.

"_Ho! Boy, you amuse me. A spoon! Is this where you claim, "that's not a knife. This is a knife?" Go on. Say it!"_

"_Say it…!" _The Yono reached out to Ron. Compulsion to repeat Crocodile Dundee's stale joke.

"_SAY IT!"_

Ron clenched his teeth. Tensed his legs muscles to remain rooted. He did this to resist his own terror.

The spoon glowed blue. The Yono's voice persisted. Quieter now. Influence diminished. Ron could relax – some. To the point of mobility.

Yono sighed."_I recognise that weapon! I held it on the field of battle millennia ago. A spoon, that is a good one! To scoop out your enemies eyes! In my paws the weapon was a chop stick. Do you know how many hilarious variations of killing a man with chop sticks there are?"_

Ron did not want to imagine the number of ways the Yono may invent.

Following in Yori's wake, Ron edged toward the idol. Until they stood either side of its rock pedestal. Ron stood across from Yori. He looked at Yori and caught her eye.

Whatever her intentions were. Hurry.

Yori opened a duffel bag. She reached for the Idol.

"_I see you for what you are. Boy. My creator sent you. He believes you can thwart me."_

"He can," Yori declared her confidence.

"_My power is_ _not for you, cutey in tights_." A mere thought. Yori was thrown out of the cave.

The sight of Yori summarily tossed aside stirred Ron to action. For Yori. For Hana. For Kim. For himself. The spoon glowed brighter for his determination. He lifted the spoon above his head and stabbed down red glowing idol. The too forces met, fought for domination and repulsed. Ron was forced a step back.

This idol was more capable than they had imagined, Ron realised. Now he was alone with it.

"_Be at ease, Ron Stoppable. Before you act, think! We share a common link, each of us has been a pawn of the Monkey King. I understand you are sent on this quest against every fibre of common sense in your body. That is how he operates, my creator. He is a fiend. And a swindler. Responsible for every challenge ever to confront you. Bullies at school. Teachers riding you. Janitor's giving you a hard time. Bobo the Chimpanzee, Dr Drakken, Duff Killigan, Junior Senior – recognise his cruel trials. You felt you were a plaything for the universe? Well, there is an intelligence behind your torture, I tell you!"_

"You're not so bad in the torture department. You think I'm going to believe you? You're the bad guy. Classic comic book superhero mistake. Now, what did you say about spoons and eyes?" and he attacked the idol again, this time digging the cup of the spoon under the right gem eye of the Idol. Prying the gem free.

The Yono thundered now, "_CHOSEN OF THE MONKEY KING, I WILL CORRUPT EVERYTHING YOU HOLD DEAR! _

_Mexican food will burn. I'll burn the entirety of Mexico! Bueno Nacho will serve Norwegian Cabbage Stew! _

_The brakes on your family car will be cut! See how Stoppable the Stoppable family are! _

_Your girlfriend, Possible? May count herself fortunate should I gift her to Junior Senior for his pleasure. Or - perhaps I'll transform her into you're greatest fear! Imagine seductive hairy legs. The majestic tail. Holding me close with her opposable toes. Delicious fangs whispering your embarrassing secrets in my ear. You don't like her telling secrets to new friends behind your back. Do you_?"

"Who do you think you are, a Heath Ledger knock-off? You've threatened my family! You've threatened Kim! You've threatened Bueno Nacho! I don't know if I am the chosen one but I will do whatever it takes to stop you!"

Yori bore a few new bruises but was otherwise fine. She'd been quick to return and support her champion. As Ron held the Yono's attention captive she struck. From behind, she wrapped the monster in a cloth and placed him in the duffel back.

"I have him contained Stoppable-san. You have done well. Thank you."

It was Ron's pleasure. "That shut him up."

"_Ah! I'm blind! Whatever shall I do? I've been projecting my thoughts directly into your MINDS. Dumbass! Hey! Have you ever thought what Betty White would look like naked?" _The image he projected on the inside of Ron's skull._ "Now you have!" _

…

Yori was again quiet for the chopper ride back to Wyndham. It wasn't solely for the reason the rotors made conversation awkward. The Yono had shifted his toying attention to her for a time. She turned her microphone off. Ron could not hear. This was a private conversation. Between the master of the Yamanouchi School and a client.

"_Centuries ago your kind served me. Your brothers swore an oath to me! As long as this boy lives I do not hold your oath fulfilled!"_

"We accomplished what you asked. One contract. One life. This is not the champion you hired us to kill. We uphold a different contract now."

She could feel the Yono peer into her mind. Discovering the terms of said contract.

"_Very clever Toshimiru, you wretched orphan. Little Yamanouchi girl, how far will you go to keep your worthless oath? Who are you willing to kill to ensure Stoppable completes his mission? Will he ever forgive you for it? Yes! Delicious. I'm sending someone unique to take care of you."_

…

Junior shuffled his deck of cards again and laid them out in the style of solitaire. Again. Together with his allies, whom were not big on talking, he played the waiting game.

They flew a search pattern above the Australian continent. The location of the next Idol of the Yono according to Lord Monkey Fist. Awaiting the sign Lord Monkey Fist was confident would come. The stone Yono Idol would clap when close to its brother Lord Monkey Fist assured them. We must not question the wisdom of Lord Monkey Fist, Warhawk warned Junior.

Fine. Junior could waste his time so long as Monkey Fist foot the bill. Until this useless rock clapped or he snapped due to boredom and gunned down his companions. Wish he had had the foresight to bring Nintendo. Mystical Monkey Power, what rubbish!

Weary of solitaire, Junior studied his companions - his clients - absentmindedly. Annoyed they were impervious to tedium. Haley/Warmonga – whatever – flying a straight line search grid. Back and forth. Back and forth. Refuelling. Back and forth. Never a lapse in her concentration. Her brother, Warhawk, meditating…. "You've been sitting cross legged for hours! You'll be too stiff to get up."

Warhawk defied Junior proclamation. Shifting his weight and back flipping to his feet from a sitting position.

The two men exchanged depreciative glares before Warhawk began a series of Kung Fu, voodoo martial exercises, the guy thought he was Bruce Lee was Junior's opinion. On completion he took a glass of water from the galley and checked in with his sister. Offering to trade responsibilities for a time.

"Relieved of sitting at the controls of an aircraft for hours, you relax by sitting on the floor for hours?"

Rather, Haley pulled up a chair opposite Junior. "Or I could take all your money in a game of Gin."

"Fancy yourself a card player of my calibre?"

"I've spent years undercover, living among fat old men deep in remote locations with a worn deck of cards constituting an evenings entertainment. I learned their customs."

"_See_!" Junior called forward. "Your sister is much more fun."

In the cockpit, Warhawk said nothing.

"Continue to push his tolerance you won't like what happens," Haley teased.

"So I am getting under his skin? Straight face he does, I was beginning to wonder. Are you sure he's not a card player?"

_Chime_.

The monkey idol moved. The hands clapped.

Haley grinned, "Your trust fund is saved by the chime," and went forward to inform her brother to circle.

Junior frowned at the idol. "You did that on purpose."

_Chime._

_Chime._

_Chime. Chime_.

"Hey! You're monkey reached the terrible twos."

_Chime. Chime. Chime. Chime. Chime_.

Haley returned to observe the activity Junior talked warned of. Junior noted her reverence toward the item. A child on Christmas morning, he mused.

Shame, he was beginning to enjoy this one's wit. Just one more in a world of countless fanatics. A child.

"The second idol must be directly below us!"

The clapping levelled off and halted even as she stated such. Concerned, Haley took note of their GPS position, direction of the plane and velocity. She would not allow this discovery to slip by.

"Warhawk!" Circle back and fly low. We must firm up our expected co-ordinates before we search for the idol on foot."

Nothing. The idol did not twitch.

"These co-ordinates are the same…," Haley confirmed, checking over the instrumentation from the co-pilot seat.

"Yes," Warhawk agreed.

"Circle again."

"Not necessary. I have located the idol." Warhawk tapped the bleep of a transponder on radar. Haley searched the transponder code. Bell 205 model 'Huey' helicopter register to commercial charter flights out of Wyndham.

Flying in the opposing direction to the track they had been on. Currently the aircraft travelled the same line. As Warhawk gained ground on them.

_Chime._

Haley demanded, "Who would dare?"

"It's Possible and her crew," Junior announced, leaning against the cockpit door frame.

"This cannot be borne. The Yono idols are not for Possible and her lackey."

Warhawk added, "I warned them of their fate should we cross paths again."

Junior wanted to stamp out that notion. "I believe we've had this conversation before, henchman. Team Possible belongs to me. Bought and paid for."

"You were hired to retrieve the idols, mercenary," Warhawk reminded his arrogant, rich boy, blood sucking flea companion. "Fail to perform as required and you'll be dropped from 20,000 feet. Then we'll drop your contract."

"Oh, yes? You have a plan then?"

"Kill them. Take the idol."

Junior could hear echoes of his previous pleas to his father to shoot this espionage agent or bomb this rival. Junior was a proponent of straight up solutions over bulky, fallible schemes. Keep it simple, stupid. Today he felt uncomfortably on common ground with his father as a more devious solution occurred.

"This is not a problem. They knew the location of the third idol, maybe they know the location of the forth? Rather than fly back and forth fly across a continent waiting for your doll to clap, why not follow them?"


	13. Ch 12: The Monkey Rises

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible™ or any character, location or event associated with that said show.**

Last time on Legend Of A Monkey Master

- Team Possible, accompanied by Anne Possible, are determined to recover Ron.

- Lord Fiske reveals to Kim the legend of the Monkey King.

- Ron and Yori recover the third Yono Idol from Australia.

- Junior trails the Yamanouchi in quest for the final Yono Idol.

* * *

The Monkey Rises

_Greece in revolt. Increasing anger over the yet more austerity measures, introduced by the provisional government to combat a massive national debt, has led to the appearance of the first armed gangs on the streets of Athens. These groups claim to be acting in the national defence of the nation on the heels of the democratic government's collapse and formation of an E.U. imposed council. Already the E.U. and the introduction of the Euro currency is seen as the instigator for the current crisis and while these protestors claim to be acting under their own intuitive, the presence of World Empire banners suggests the world terror organisation is agitating the situation. Violence has so far been avoided as the armed groups have remained confined to suburban areas shielded by unarmed mobs barring the path of the authorities. Nonetheless, fears run high of a developing Greek civil unrest which could spread to other nations weakened by the recession…._

…

_The Laos government officially accepts World Empire economic aid, stunning neighbouring nations. Acceptance of Empire intervention mirrors the transformation of Zimbabwe from a country riveted by disease and poverty to the technological and military power of Africa when President Mugabe invited World Empire aid…._

…

_Pirates off the Somalia coast have struck their most audacious target yet. Approaching and boarding the S.P.S. Canarias, a Spanish Naval Frigate. Canarias had been deployed to the region as part of Operation Atlanta, a European Union effort to safeguard World Food Programme shipments to the embattled country from piracy. A statement by EU President, Herman Van Rompuy, promised a, "rapid and forceful response," from the Atlanta task force, however, would not be drawn on unconfirmed reports of an advanced stealth vessel employed by the pirates…._

…

_After militant protestors invaded and occupied Wall Street financial institutions, the police and protesters are said to have, "battled for every inch of ground," throwing whatever was not bolted down out windows down on police heads and bawling with riot police…. _

…

_The world has been stunned as Iran enacts threatened blockade of the Persian Gulf in wake of sanctions. Rather than rely on comparatively small naval forces, billions of gallons of crude oil is being pumped into the gulf with the further threat of having it set alight. The environmental disaster is unprecedented…._

…

_The UN security is locked in emergency meeting tonight, asking the question if Global Justice Initiative powers, the lawful arm of the UN, should be expanded or even converted into a military arm of the organisation with a view toward pre-emptive action in regards to global terrorism. Dr Director is said to be resistant to change, however, with her job on the line…._

…

**World Empire Command Bunker.**

**Global Justice Status: Location Unknown**

_And I'm only getting started_, the smug contemplation stamped itself across the inner thoughts of one Gemini, global terrorist mastermind. He savoured mental images of the chaos impending as he would, a younger man, savour a cup of hot coco, shared with loved ones each night. Reading magnificent stories and tucking snug blankets around what is most precious in this world.

He hadn't thought of those times in years, Gemini realised with a start. He had considered his memories inner eye ripped away not long after losing his actual left eye. He did not need it. He rejected those images threatening to warm his cold, cold heart. They could remain locked away least it interfere with his mission.

_You're so close to achieving your ends_._ It would not be wrong to let a little feeling in_.

Rather, he clamped down_. I need to focus_, another voice, sounding more like his, commanded. _Time enough for that soon enough._

"Iran, sir?" an agent, he did not catch which had addressed him as he emerged from his introspective. He did not care to ask.

"No, we did not reach an agreement. The Ayatollah remains mortally hostile toward my person after such an unfortunate episode on his soil last year. Not every global crisis can be laid at my feet."

_Whereas I like to keep a finger in every pie._

12 hours hence Gemini launched his opening bid for the planet. They rated the most exhilarating 12 hours of his wicked life. Now his lieutenants were before him, anticipating the slight hand gesture signalling to proceed with the day's first progress update.

Number Three - Gemini instituting a practice of dehumanising his agents by erasing former identities so they might further appreciate their service to the organisation supersedes individuality – reported, "Our initial destabilisation efforts proceed unhindered."

Number Three pleased Gemini. Even his speech patterns were mechanical. "The UN Security Council wavers between gestures to demonstrate even-handedness, alternatively an all-out counter strike against nations supportive of our organisation. Indecision has left them paralysed," singularly toned whether he be addressing his master or a drive through order box.

"Do not presume Betty will wait for instructions on how to manage this crisis. She will act swiftly and decisively and to her own timetable. No dancing to my tune."

Number Two input, "I imagine at this moment Betty Director is hunched over a global crisis board, perplexed by the unfathomable amount of red flags. Sequencing targets of importance from feints or random strikes."

Concur. "Strategic mastermind my dear wife is, she will never divine my true strategy even as the western powers collapse around her."

The scene Two described amused Gemini. Unflappable Betty the cyclops, managing the crisis. Directing her resources how she could make the most efficient use of them. Making decisions in regards to situations she could stabilise, which did not warrant her attention/beyond recovery. Divining her opponent's true purpose with her keen eye and manoeuvring assets in place to stop it. Gemini decided he must be having a practically emotional, nostalgic day for he remembered with admiration Betty's strategic abilities. Her reservoir of personal strength in the most trying of times. Loved her for these admirable qualities even as they sealed her downfall. They made her blind as if Shego had clawed out her eyes.

"Preparations were rushed. Time between pronouncement of overt action and implantation was limited. Planning, training and logistics of supply are inadequate." If Number Three held a fault, he was so much a machine he could mechanically question any logic with did not fit his ones and zeros, 010101, programming. He did so with near impunity from Gemini's legendary capriciousness due to, Gemini confessed, typically enjoying the man's calculating manner and, "May I enquire as to your brilliant true strategy, my lord?" his survival instincts.

W.E. indoctrination cannot suppress completely the human instinct to live.

_Strike fear into the machine! I like it_.

My strategy? In a word….

_Chaos_.

"Chaos!"

He felt the soft whisper in his ear. A deep voice of mischievous intent.

"_We will force them in to a war_…."

Gemini cried forth, "We will force them in to a war, the scale of which has not seen since the age of the gods!"

"_Cleanse the people_…."

"Cleanse the people of their indulgence. Their laxity. Their obesity!"

"_The world is beset with evils! Consum_erism_._ Individualism. Charity. Freedom. _**Peace**_," Gemini's jaw ground the word. "While Betty misinterprets my intent to corrupt their democracies, convert national institutions and control resources; we shall shatter the foundation of civilisation. Blood will be spilled on every continent. Bombs will rain. Governments overthrown. Cities collapse. Children starve. Only the strong will survive to serve me."

"_For eternity_."

The voice was pleased. Gemini was pleased.

"_Finely executed, my puppet. Now,_ _bring me more of this_…."

"Bring me more of this – fried chicken. With the secret herbs and spices. We must secure this recipe to ensure if does not become lost in the new age."

Gemini's minions obeyed. As they should. As all will once the world is set right. Inequality will cease to have meaning in the English language. There will be only service.

"_And I shall say this to all who serve me._

"_Take up this chicken wing, it is my body. My eternal covenant. _

"_Eat. Grant me your soul and you will be granted my salvation. Gemini, my servant, I shall grant you your desire."_

And Gemini did eat.

"Oh dear, I fear this may go to my thighs."

"_The Yono…"_

"… rises."

…

**Townhouse residence of Lord Monty Fiske, **

**London.**

Joe sipped upon the tea Mr Bates delivered during the Fiske's epic. A tragedy of love, betrayal, war and redemption. The Canadian was the least moved of an audience consisting of Kim Possible, Dr Anne Possible and (if it was his real name) Joe the Untrustworthy. "You tell one heck of a ghost story, Fiske. Were you out of Marshmallows and sticks to skew them upon?"

The British Lord did have a talent for keeping an audience enthralled. Raising and lowering his voice to alternatively thunder or whisper. Mixing up the tempo, "You must have rehearsed for hours."

"He's given…," _us greater Intel than you've uncovered without deceiving and using us you hypocritical ass_!

It was probably for the better Fiske was first to answer _again_. Kim was unused and uncomfortable in exchanges of scornful remarks, giving Bonnie a piece of her mind aside. Particularly in front of her mother and their kindly hosts. Joe had done nothing but test Fiske with his thinly veiled accusations and….

Actually, Joe tested all indiscriminately but on a count of members present of the Ronald Stoppable Rescue Committee which lone individual stood guilty, by his own admission, of negligence in his duties to Team Possible? Answer that, Mr Super Spy.

Fiske, thankfully, was difficult to offend. "I'll relate the tale of the Monkey King to any ear which would heed it after a few at the pub." The spy's casual accusations did not ruffle a feather. "Scholars seldom listen."

"Can you blame them?"

Again, before Kim might interject. "No," Fiske replied, amused. "Not at all."

Yono, bent on global domination. A champion bestowed with the power and the responsibility of thwarting the beast. A secret ninja cult sworn to eliminate the Monkey Champion and reunite the Yono idols. A beautiful flower hiding deadly intent.

From Fiske's rationalisation of Yamanouchi's true intent, Kim could surmise Ron may not have much time. He may very well be in mortal peril!

If the spy's trustworthiness was in doubt, his formidable talents never would be.

"Whatever connection Ron has with these idols, Yori will have no need of him once she obtains all four. With Ron out of the picture she can release the Yono!"

"My fears mirror your own, Kimberly," Fiske acknowledged.

Head in the game. Kim recalled uttering those words to her friend on numerous occasions.

Head in the game. I need to lay this thing with Joe aside. The Yono is far from legend and I'm going to need Joe's help. Ron is too important to lose because of I wanted to bicker.

Anne focused on the primary issue. "We came here to discover where Yori might have taken Ron. Do you have any location more specific than, "_the four corners of the globe_"?

Fiske, unfortunately, did not. He was baffled as Team Possible. "We do have a single idol in my hands. We can wait for Yori to come to us."

Joe was firm. "We are not leaving the initiative in enemy hands." Kim's thoughts mirrored her mentor. _Ex-mentor_. She was grateful his thoughts mirrored her own in this regard and it stung.

_Head in the game_.

Difficult. Fiske did not know how to break the regrettable truth to the valiant travellers before him. "I would suppose then our only recourse to uncover the remaining idols before the Yamanouchi. However, I don't know where they can be found. Almost a decade of archaeological efforts to find a clue which led to the Laos idol. A discovery best laid at the feet of dumb luck and squandered money."

A Legend of a Monkey Master and deep background of their foe, Team Possible was no further to finding a clue to Ron and Yori's whereabouts than when they departed Middleton. All the while Yori was gathering Yono idols. One step forward, two steps back. Kim's instincts dictated she take the fight to the enemy.

"If we can't find the idols, maybe we can find the Yamanouchi. Wade already made headway linking Yori to Yamanouchi Zaibatsu. Lord Fiske, I ask you for _every scrap_ you can muster on the ninja to transfer electronically to Wade. We'll also need Global Justice resources. I helped Dr Director out last year; she may look beyond the mystical weirdness and cut me some slack."

"Don't bet on it," was Joe's opinion. "I don't know if you caught any snippets of the news after we landed?" Kim hadn't.

"Betty has a lot on her plate. I advise you time and again to keep tabs on the news. Combined, journalists have a more efficient global intelligence network than the C.I.A."

"Almost as many times as you've stressed the importance of the team. Watching the back of the man next to you. Bond among comrades."

You want to lecture me? I'll reverse your sting right back at you. "If you'd like, we can ask the B.B.C. to put some feelers out for Ron while we're in town then."

Loyal Mr Bates. Adept smoothing over ruffles between world class academics, and no one argues like world class academics. He corroborated Joe's statement. "Violence and World Empire activity does appear to on the rise of late. Since the Senior rascal, Junior, acquired an artefact."

"Maybe if Betty knew the source of her troubles, she'd clear her schedule," Kim voiced a doubtful hope.

"Not likely," Joe swallowed the last of his tea. "But I will make the call."

"I will share with Miss Possible our electronic archive on the Yamanouchi. Many of our recovered early manuscripts I fear may be too worn to handle, but we have scanned what we could…." Mr Bates directed Kim to Fiske's installed elevator. Joe existed with the pair, ostensibly to place a phone call to Betty Director.

Leaving Anne Possible and Lord Fiske to enjoy each other's company.

…

Fiske had it in mind to complement Anne further on her wonderfully talented and tenacious daughter. It was Anne who struck first.

"Lord Fiske. You, personally, witnessed the capabilities of these artefacts and encountered a hostile group hell bent on possessing them. Yet still you offered my daughter an opportunity to join you field expedition?"

The accusation had been cast. Anne's spoke with her utmost reasonable, stern tone Kim, and her interns at the hospital, knew to dread. The one which makes you feel like a small child with their hand in the cookie jar caught by a wise and disappointed parent. Fiske found himself caught in this cookie jar.

"The Yamanouchi operate from the shadows. Publicity was my best defence. Hence my popular nature series. Most of my past decade I resigned myself to be tailed by a camera crew 24/7. No dreaded secret ninja cult assassinations yet. I thought it was working, I never intended for Kimberly to be in harm's way. I could not foresee the disastrous turn of a Yamanouchi/World Empire co-operation."

"On speaking terms with numerous world celebrities and you invite Team Possible as your media shield?"

"In truth," Fiske became uncomfortable under Mother Possible's assault. "I did think Kimberly's self-defence training a bonus. In addition to the numerous other security operatives I employed posing undercover."

"You did anticipate trouble," Anne was terse now. "You used her."

A difficult accusation for any mother to make with a steady voice. Anne's reasonable veneer did not falter. She desired the truth. Her opinion of Fiske was not liable to dip any lower.

"I _used_ the media interest…. No," reconsidering his position. "I am sorry. I used Team Possible. I considered them my wild card," the truth at last.

"And you're furious because you let me," Fiske turned the argument against his accuser. "For what it's worth, I believe Kim Possible when she says, "I can do anything." My belief in her was so great so I forgot she is a child – your child."

Outwardly, Anne kept her cool. Replying steadily and some terse, "You missed your calling as a lobbyist, Mr Fiske. Why do I feel like you're making me out to be the villain?" Because the truth stings like a Queen B, Anne told herself.

"Because you feel like a villain." The good doctor was not amused by that little diagnosis. "I was not putting anything on you Anne. We all feel like villains this week, so I'm told. Ronald's disappearance is taking its toll. I know I, for one, am the villain here. I'm so sorry Anne, you should not forgive me."

…

Decades old photography of the hieroglyphs discovered by Monty Fiske in Russia. Just as Fiske described them during their jungle adventure together. They were no carbon copy of the images Kim witnessed in Laos. Aside from differing cultural or artistic background, as distinct as playing a reel of Disney Classic and Japanese anime side by side, the glyphs Kim witnessed in Laos loosely recited what she knew to be the history of Yono's lost kingdom. These glyphs, recorded through Monty Fiske's camera lens told, of events afterward. The travels of Toshimiru. All the trials. All the war.

Delving deep in to the bowel of the lost city, rescuing her friend had been at the forefront Kim's mind. She regretted not taking any snaps to repay Fiske's generous allowance of Team Possible to shift through his painstakingly catalogued archive. No, there had been precious little time for archaeological documentation. What, with the Yono and his multi-armed elephant deity wardens to contend with. Of course Ron's safety trumped wistful curiosities. Kim merely would have liked to do something nice for the kindly, adventure seeking Lord.

Mr Bates announced he had successfully networked Fiske's archive with the Kimmunicator and handed the portable device back. Kim closed and traded him the photography album of the Ural expedition. Wade confirmed he was receiving Fiske's data now. It was down to her tech-xpert, Wade, now. The Kimmunicator she propped up on the bench to hear his report.

"This is a digital ton of information Kim. I think my PC will gain weight downloading it. With an expert team it may still take many months shift through these manuscripts and hieroglyphs for clues. Rather, I've set the system to search for key word references regarding artefact locations, 20th century Yamanouchi activity and prophesies concerning a future Monkey Champion."

"Hits?"

"Artefact locations – Russia and Laos. Known Yamanouchi activity – Attempted heist of British Museum, London. Prophesies – "The Ultimate Monkey Master you seek will be, "_Unstoppable_."

Wade frowned at his prophesy notes, "Loosely. That may be a translation error."

All information related by Fiske to Kim already. "You have zilch."

The tech genius, sheepish due to his failure to uncover a clue they could use, complained Kim, "I'm only 43 seconds in to the search. We've learned a great deal about the Yono's motivation."

"(_Destroy, pillage, conqueror the world. Highly original_,)" Rufus joined the discussion. Perplexed for the previous minute by an odd seven hundred year old glyph depicting a warrior with small rodent in hand, she lost interest and, skirting the files or papers cast across the bench and joined Kim in sitting adjacent Kim's talisman of wisdom and tech wizardry, the Kimmunicator.

"Try your new Naked Mole Rat translator Kimmunicator app."

Kim tapped a portion of the screen. Wade faded out to be replaced by touch screen options intended to aid their subterranean mammal companion with communicate.

Rufus tapped an option. One of only two.

"YES."

"Rufus agrees," Wade interpreted. "We learned something valuable."

"YES. NO."

"Do you have an idea, Rufus?"

"YES."

Kim and Wade looked to Rufus expectedly.

"(_Maybe our next stop should be Yamanouchi Zaibatsu_? _The company Wade claimed Yori holds a majority stake. Or request Global Justice maintain a trace of their resources. Especially any private aircraft or hired transport.)_."

"YES."

"How did you think we could stage a conversation like this?"

Wade defended his idea, "I said it was only a beta."

Bates returned with an armful of items he felt may aid in young mistress Kimberley's search. Some of those precious items stored under lock and key as opposed to the library. Only before having been handled by experts with agonising care. A jade amulets featuring the symbol of the Monkey King, uncovered during foundation work in Beijing. Extensive photography of the famed Nazca lines of Peru, specifically of a monkey and the spiralling lines, Fiske's notes read, "temporal disturbance?", extending from the paws. A positively mangled hardcover tome. "Tome of Phantom Monkey. Probable summoning ritual. Purchased Medicine Man vendor. Bamako, Mali, " scribbled across the tome's protective covering. Brittle pages threatened to dissolve to flakes at a humans touch. Surely the celebrity lord held Kimberly in high regard to handle these items. Or, rather, placed a greater price tag on Ron's safe return than these irreplaceable trinkets.

Generous though Fiske's offer to share his painstakingly researched information on the Yono idols was, there very little here to point to Yori's next step. She, of course, thanked Mr Bates for his assistance and encouragements. This gentleman had and continued to be delightfully obliging. The unfortunate truth was years of compiling this impressive archive and Lord Fiske remained in the dark as to the locations of the second pair of Yono idols.

Without blundering in to a clue overlooked by Lord Fiske for a decade, the boy Kim was looking for she would not find here.

…

"You mustn't pile blame onto yourself for Kimberly's brush numerous brushes with despicable individuals. The fault lies entirely at my feet."

"What did _you_ do?" There is accepting responsibility for your actions and there _taking_ responsibility for every wrong in the world. Selfishly hording the burden. Of course Anne held Lord Fiske largely at fault. _Entirely_ at fault was an egotistical exaggeration.

Was Fiske even taking the matter seriously?

He did appear dreadfully uncomfortable. Speaking at pace. He was hardly well practised with apologising for his actions. Aristocratic background. Held in high esteem in most social circles. Now he stood accused of reckless endangerment of children, clearing his conscience to the mother of the girl he endangered.

"Unable to locate the idols of Toshimiru, I conceived a plot to, rather, locate Toshimiru's heir. The legendary Monkey Champion. I kept my ear to the ground, scoped out many possible," he rephrased, "I mean to say hopeful candidates."

"Strength, skill, determination - all admirable qualities. I require that something extra. Some unique, quite unusual or offbeat quality. Headlines around the world, Kim Possible thwarts terrorist mastermind. Clears father's name. Rescues the town cheerleading squad. Prevents an ecological catastrophe. In the preceding months she's Time's Person of the Year as she jets around the world solving problems and helping people."

"We're not talking about super-cop. Drew Lipsky, whom held personal vendetta against our family, aside; Kim does not take jobs which I feel may be dangerous."

Neither had to state the obvious, "_No, they just turn out that way"_. Kim's missions typically took a turn for the worse soon after her arrival. Trouble, of an unusual nature, trailed Kim the way Ron did. Fiske, at least, was decent enough not press the point.

"Kim Possible doesn't make headlines for what she does. She makes headlines for what she is."

"Which is?"

"A beacon of hope. It not about what she does. It's about what others aspire to by her example. The Yono would be wise to fear a person like that. He _might_, in the midst of plotting global conquest, take a special interest in a person like that."

"What _did_ you do?"

…

Staring unwaveringly at archaeological information on screen without actually taking in any of it. Rapping her fingers on the table. Her feelings of impatience to get the job done interfering with her ability to get the job done. Wades limited search parameters still conjured a mountain of files which may, or likely not, hold a clue.

"Kidnap Ron," Kim began. "Leave a baby? I don't understand why Yori would leave Hana with the Stoppables if she intended to," Kim felt a reluctance to use the term _kill_ at this juncture, "dispose of their son?"

Wade ventured, "She needed a babysitter for the weekend? We haven't established a firm motive for Yori's actions. The legend of the Yono may be just that. A legend," he rationalised.

"We may have to re-examine the probability Hana is a secret ninja infiltrator baby."

"We're not back to considering Hana, "the intruder," are we?"

"How many ninja friends have we made this week?" Because the only ninja Kim recalled encountering this week were all set to kill her.

"Seven on your Facebook account. Junior keeps sending friend requests by the way."

"And we will keep declining."

"He may post photos online we can use to track him." Why not? The guy was incredibly vain.

"Alright," Kim forced a smile. It was devious and somewhat reminiscent of a super villain. "Create a fake Kim Possible account and friend Junior."

"I don't know I'd feel comfortable impersonating a woman over the internet outside of World Of WarCraft."

"(_I'll do it_)."

"YES."

…

"_What did you do?" _Anne ascended to her feet.

Joe answered. "What _hasn't_ he done? Monty has kept a hand, should I say '_paw_', in the Team Possible's dealing for some time now."

Joe had the air of one downright dangerous. Wound up tight (-er than usual) and prepared to pounce on a threat. The old spy left the room along with Kim and Mr Bates. Purportedly to put through a call for assistance to Betty Director as Kim requested. The only '_call_' Joe made was the call Fiske was not on his list of trusted beings and used his alone time to produce evidence supporting his call.

Now he stank. Really, he stank. A whiff of his odour irritated the nostrils of those who's conversation he introduced himself to.

Joe circled the room, deceptively casual. Those who knew how to read body movements, however, saw a coiled spring. Approaching Fiske from the opposing flank from which Anne stood. Generating discomfort for Fiske. The disquieting feeling of being under attack from twin fronts. No allies abound. Not sure where to turn his back.

Joe stood apart from Anne now also because Anne, justifiably, accused Joe of the same crime of underhanded utilisation of Team Possible. She may not appreciate the appearance they stood side by side on this matter. Giving her fresh air to breath was also a consideration. He really did smell of rotting vegetable material and sour milk.

"Maybe you should tell the tale, Monty. You're such a masterful storyteller."

"I'll say again. What did you do?"

And Fiske did relent. "Used my contacts and influence to promote Team Possible. Recommended Kimberly's assistance to some of friends or colleagues…."

Joe added, "Engineering events to challenge and test her abilities."

"You bastard," was all Anne could say.

"_Recommended,_ only," Fiske protested, "Team Possible to a sceptical Profession Golf Association. Jilted amateur with anger management issues, Duff Killigan, endeavoured to thwart the tour with a new breed of rapid growth lawn."

One confession breeds another.

"Mailed Twilight Saga Part 3 premiere tickets ahead of the ugly Los Angles cockroach siege. Blew the whistle on the Fashionista Mafia to coincide with Kim's short stint as behind the counter at Coco Banana Fashion Club…."

"You're sick! You've been deliberately pitting my seventeen year old girl against criminal gangs and quirky themed villains!"

"Now, now," Fiske did not lose his calm easily though confession piled on top of accusation. He chided, "Truth in advertising. "_Anything is Possible for Kim Possible_. _Call me, beep me. Say the word and I'll be there."_

"Not when you're pre-arranging the disasters!"

Fiske, whom had begged Anne not to forgive him, displayed no repentance as the crimes grew worse. Anne had been certain her opinion of Monty Fiske could not dip any lower. Perhaps she should not have been so quick to judge.

"Pity. Kim really dislikes tall tales and fibbers. Dishonestly from a figure she admires? Difficult to forgive. Even for Kim" Of course, Joe would know. He was in dog box with Possible, both Possible woman, over the same offence.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but under your guidance Kimberly has thwarted the ambition of a nuclear armed terrorist and escaped an end as a popsicle on Senior's island? I was led to believe Team Possible deals with crisis of the like on a weekly basis. Kimberly is no pixie scout selling cookies door to door. She is as capable a young woman as there ever was."

"How do you know about the Seniors?" Joe asked.

_Well duh_, Fiske's eyes seemed to say. "Everyone knows about the Seniors."

"I'll tell you how you know about Seniors. You _were_ searching for the Monkey Champion, not for the reasons you claim. Success after success caused you to fear Kim may indeed be a spanner in the works of your grand plan. It was time to up the stakes. So you _recommended_ Team Possible to Senior for a spot of fun. I like to know what sort of man I place my faith in. You see, Lord Fiske, there are details which have been bugging me."

"Is it so hard to believe Kimberly would not have mentioned the Seniors during our time together in South East Asia?" Not a denial.

Now Joe told a story. He was not as skilled an orator as Fiske. Nonetheless his audience was held captive.

"You spent the great bulk of your assets funding the Laotian dig, specifically making donations to the Laotian government so they might view your proposal to unearth artefacts in their country favourably. Then, while WE agents are robbing your dig, they also electronically rob all the government officials you, ahem, bribed. It was _your_ money they took! From officials half of whom enjoy key new positions in the recently, yesterday, established World Empire government of Laos."

"Back in the cold war days I remember a case, a diplomat was mugged. He was on our watch list as a suspected resident spy, that is to say a spy posing as a diplomat as to enjoy diplomatic immunity should he be caught. He said he the mugger took only his wallet. Reported his driver's licence, his credit card and a few other knickknacks stolen, as well as some cash. More than a little bit of cash; he had withdrawn $1,990 dollars from the bank a half hour previous. The withdrawal limit was $2,000."

"How unfortunate," Fiske remarked dryly. "I hope the money did not go on to fund terrorism or anything."

"I was saying how I don't like to go in to business with a man I hardly know. You can tell a lot an awful lot about a man from his garbage."

"Find anything? A new fragrance?"

"Nothing. Waste of time. Now I need a shower. But since your laundry was in the next room I thought to myself, "_What the heck_." Guess what I found in pocket of Lord Fisk's jungle wear. A receipt for a bag of _Lollipops_ traceable back to a supermarket in the Laotian capital, Vientiane. The same brand the supposed minion of Yono planted on Ron Stoppable."

"You might have saved our nose hair's offense if you had searched the laundry first."

"Also, in choosing a villainous analogue to conceal your identity - don't use an anagram of your name, Lord _Monkey Fist_. It's really not as clever as it sounds. I don't take kindly to anyone trying to off my team because they may be an impediment to a deranged plan."


	14. Ch 13: Lair Of Lord Monkey Fist

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible™ or any character, location or event associated with that said show.**

* * *

Last time on Legend Of A Monkey Master

- Lord Monkey Fist unmasked.

- Team Possible, accompanied by Anne Possible, determined to recover Ron Stoppable.

- Lord Fiske reveals to Kim the legend of the Monkey King.

- Ron and Yori recover the third Yono Idol from Australia.

- Junior trails the Yamanouchi in quest for the final Yono Idol.

Ch 13. Lair of Lord Monkey Fist

"I can't claim to have granted myself the title. Part of my master's charm. It amuses him to leave a hint so you may see the noose as it tightens around your neck," Monty Fiske, alias Monkey Fist, wore a delightful smirk. "A real detective would have pieced it together sooner."

Master of his stage. Changing his façade from remorse to superiority like changing coats. Joe could admire his enemies talent for keeping his audience enthralled whilst mocking them.

Smug bastard.

"Sometimes we all miss what is under our nose."

"_YOU…_!" Anne had no words rotten enough to describe Fiske. None of the usual adjectives would do. Anne was so angry, she could not sit any longer. She was on her feet with balled fists.

"So. I suppose by convention I am to reveal my master's grand plot to you now, or does that come later in our story? Perhaps the master detective has already pieced that together too, hmm?" Fiske asked the spy.

"Not nearly," Joe graciously admitted. "Where Yamanouchi stand in all this? Why bring in Team Possible? Exactly the nature of the Yono, myth or mastermind. These questions trouble me. The good news is until you tell me I personally am going to have a gas! Refresh some old muscles I haven't worked in a while. Engage in some activities they don't let the C.I.A. engage in anymore."

Being candid, Joe doubted Fiske would give up in crucial details under interrogation. It was all so random! Whoever was running the show, Fiske/Yono/Seth Macfarlane; this entire episode playing out like one long bad joke!

Just for a moment, Fiske's smug smile was replaced with something more animalistic.

"Thirteen days buried in a collapsed monastery. But not alone. Do you think _you_, a man, have devised a torture which rivals what my master subjected me? You don't even compare."

…

Ancient glyphs, medieval conquests, stories of mysticism; maybe there was a clue within Lord Fiske's archive about the location of the Yamanouchi and their captive, Ron Stoppable, but even with Wade's computer programme sifting through terabytes of data it would take Kim Possible years to sort through it all. Lord Fiske had spent the years! The problem with this method is it would not give her a location on Ron now!

Kim slumped and her mind wondered from the task at hand. Ron's disappearance had been an unreality, she reflected. She had taken Yori's abduction message in her stride as though she honestly believed her friend to be playing an elaborate game of hide and seek. Joe's trickery had hammered home the serious nature of Ron's predicament. Because she was forced to reflect on her own attitude toward her friend of late and accept she had been playing fast and loose with his safety. Cavalier after his traumatizing turn in Laos. Realisation had her return to her mother's lap. Much as she wanted to, Kim supposed she could not hold a grudge against Joe forever, not when she was guilty of the same sin.

She could hold one for a week or two.

All that really mattered now was the return of Ron Stoppable. In that endeavour Kim vowed she would be unstoppable in the return of her stoppable!

If only all these glyphs did not look the same.

Thanks to Lord Fiske, Kim now had a measure of the opponent she was setting herself against. The Yono. An ancient and despicable tyrant with the power to overcome an unprepared mind. And the Yamanouchi. His small army of ninja disciples. With growing impatience, Kim knew with a significant percentage of Fiske's archive committed to Wade's files it was time to pick up her search elsewhere but held no idea where elsewhere may be. She felt adrift on an ocean, desperate to reach her destination but with no compass and no heading. Perhaps Japan where she would quiz every citizen door to door on the Yamanouchi and present day ninja cults if she had to.

"Kim, I don't know what to make of this but – I think we have a hit."

She held her breath and hoped for good news. News they could use.

"You know the location of the final idol?"

"No," Wade admitted. "Maybe. Look, I hadn't even _begun_ to pour over the data Mr Bates has been wiring me. There is something else. This is sketchy but I can give a location for Junior. Possibly Ron."

Wade, tapping in to a resources typically off limits to known hackers thanks to his parents security clearances, had previously set up a global search for information on the Senior family after Team Possible's first encounter with a Senior brand death trap on their luxury island. A search silently sanctioned by Betty Director after Junior Seniors unexpected appearance in Laos, the global security community eager as ever to learn of the Senior's dealings. The search parameters were extended to Ron Stoppable and Yori Toyama once it became clear Ron was abducted.

"Mr Bates!" Kim motioned for the helpful valet so he may hear this and with Rufus they huddled around the Kimmunicator listening for the play.

"Global Justice, among other, many, agencies, keeps tabs on every member of the Senior family and known associates." As an aside, Wade added, "Mom said to pass on Betty says, "Good luck. We want you to find him."

"Tell her thank you, and please continue to pass on any information they have on Junior or Yori."

"When I started this search I wasn't holding my breath. If the top players in underground information trafficking did not know how to cover their tracks, well, they wouldn't be the top players. The Seniors are reclusive. No wild parties to celebrate their wealth. No paparazzi snaps. Home schooling. Seldom set foot off their fortified island fortress that we know of."

"Yah-huh," Kim nodded. Following the logic path Wade was setting out although feigning she wanted to do anything but demand Junior's location now. Sentiments shared by her rodent partner.

"(_Cut to the chase, without reminding us how difficult it was_.)"

"Y E S"

"(_I hate that thing_)."

"You have caught them in a slip up, I surmise," Mr Bates offered.

"I don't know if it can be called a slip up if intentional," and Wade elaborated on a flight plan Junior Senior had just logged with the Airservices Australia listing himself, Lord Fiske's _former _protégé Haley and, "Warhawk the insufferable," as the only passengers. Cargo – one clapping monkey doll – and destination, Riyadh. Saudi Arabia."

"It must be the location of the final Yono idol!" Bates exclaimed.

Thinking of Ron, Kim deduced, "And where there's an idol, there's even odds we'll find the Yamanouchi."

"I shall inform Lord Fiske of this development immediately," Mr Bates declared. "If we leave within the hour we may arrive ahead of Junior Senior and his bandits. Provided we may accompany you?"

"I wouldn't dream of leaving Lord Fiske behind. He won't want to miss this," finding the idols was Lord Fiske's lifelong work, "Please and thank you." The more the merrier. Thinking of inviting more to the party….

"Excuse me, Ms Possible," Mr Bates politely departed to share the good news. To Wade, Kim asked, "Can we call on Betty for any Global Justice support? A chance to nail Junior Senior to the wall, foil an abduction and recover stolen historic artefacts should be an incentive."

Moreover, Kim would rather not encounter Warhawk on her own. Outnumbered by Junior, Haley and the possibility of Yori and her Yamanouchi. It was Warhawk who gave cause for concern envisioning a rematch. They never traded blows during their last encounter but Kim could read in his honed stance and violence in his eyes. The man was a killer. Barely constrained animal.

She had Joe. He did teach her everything she knew about martial arts. Perhaps Kim could count on the aging spy. Kim did not want to put all her eggs in that basket.

"Not right now. I'm sure Dr Director would like to help but she needs us to recover Ron on our own. G.J. manpower is stretched _beyond_ breaking point this past day. If she hadn't already known we were on a personal case she may have bent her rules and asked for aid from us underage amateurs!

"I'm crashing at your place, by the way. Squared with your Dad already. Both my parents were called in with an urgent assignment. No word on when they'll be back. It was an alarmingly emotional goodbye. Something's happening to the world, Kim, its pandemonium. Gemini is on the move and no force can slow him down."

Was it really that bad out in the world? Stepping on a plane in Tri-City Area International Airport the only world crisis's as she was aware was the stock market dipped a few points and she was without her best friend. Nine hours of flight time and half a world away, Kim never thought to purchase a newspaper. She assumed the world would spin on as before her feet left it.

Ill timing or otherwise? Fiske said to Kim the Yono thrives upon chaos and destruction, "_to feed his powers and aid in his release. Not so different from the chaos Gemini and World Empire cause today_."

Could Yono be gaining strength from Gemini's chaos?

"Lord Fiske predicted chaos if the Yono should be allowed to grow in strength once more," Wade echoed Kim's thinking.

I may be fighting for more than the safe return of Ron, Kim grasped.

"I don't much like the hocus-pocus surrounding our intel. I need facts…."

Kim failed to catch whatever Wade had intended to state. Alerted to danger by Rufus screaming, Kim reacted. Diving from her stool. Rolling and coming up ready for a fight. Behind her the stool was demolished. The handiwork of a heavy, medieval period hammer.

"_Bates_!"

No time to demand an explanation for this betrayal. Fiske's erstwhile loyal valet lifted the heavy weapon above his head with sinister intention.

Kim had no desire to die a pancake. And Bates had thrown away the vital element of surprise. For its power and reach, Bates weapon of choice was slow. Kim allowed him to swing the weapon in a downward arc to smash the floorboards at her feet. She stepped on the hammer head. Denying Bates the opportunity to heft it once more.

Abandoning the hammer, Bates reached for the next medieval antique adorning halls of Lord Fiske's townhouse. A heavy mace. Kim also thought to arm herself for round two. Eyeing a bronze broad sword behind her and down the hall.

Bates had already erred, squaring his sights solely on Kim whilst giving little thought to the second girl of Team Possible.

Rufus attacked. Bates was distracted and still, retrieving the large mace. Rufus skirted up his trousers leg and did what she did best. Cause total mayhem.

Mr Bates screamed and danced as the rodent in his trousers attacked without mercy. Distressed as he was, he failed to keep a firm grip on the mace and dropped the spiked ball of misery directly on his left foot. The hallway echoed with the scream of feral pain.

Kim advanced. Holding the broad sword threateningly at the valet's throat.

"_Where is Ron_?!"

Naught in reply but pained grunts and a stare of pure fury.

"Are you working with Haley?"

Bates answered. Not the answered she expected or wanted to hear.

"_The Yono will rise_."

"I'll be seeing your Yono soon enough."

Unexpectedly, the pained expression left Bates. He ceased grunting, or looking to be in any pain at all though the mace still pinned his foot in place. Mr Bates stood straight and fixed his ruffled clothing. Smirked even.

"A rodent in my pants? Not very original. Smacks of Disney."

Initially, Kim was uncertain about the man's entire change of demeanour. "What are you talking about?

Shockingly, Bates removed a small candy on a stick from a chest pocket and struggled with the plastic wrapping. The tell-tale lollipop.

"Damn things," he resorted to using his teeth to tear the wrapper.

Kim understood. "_Yono_!" Kim's grip on the broad sword tightened.

The evil Yono used Bate's body to communicate with his foe. The eternal puppet master.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear. You now have three wishes. _Wait_, is that how this works?"

"I know what you are now. And I will stop you."

But the Yono passed on Kim's threat nonchalant. "No, you're supposed to sign over your soul. Then you get three wishes. I think I left the contract on my other human slave. Laundry day, you see."

"You've been parading as Lord Fiske's faithful ally while he searched the globe for your idols in an effort to stop you," Kim accused. "You want to be found."

Yono leaned to stare over Mr Bates somewhat plump belly. "You know, if this man doesn't get medical attention soon he may lose his foot."

"Well, he did just attempt to flatten me." Demonstrating how annoyed she felt about said attempt to nail her to the floor with a giant hammer, and Yono barely acknowledging her, Kim ramped up the pressure on the sword tip. Pressing it against Bate's jugular. Drawing a small trail of blood.

"Well now, has the loss of your _boyfriend_ brought out something more entertaining in you?" Yono scrutinised Kim. "No. You're bluffing. Your hero values aren't broken yet. I would like to educate you, I find the morally black and white heroes have the farthest to fall from that high horse, but Warhawk is finally on the trail of the final idol and you have been re-categorised from unwitting ally to nuisance."

Yono would never crack under threat. Probably he would laugh manically through the sputtering blood. There was nothing more violence could achieve. Kim released the possessed Mr Bates and dropped the sword. Her moral worldview still intact, if shaken by his taunt that this experience may re-forge her.

Could she even be sure if Mr Bates was a willing participant? Or had the Yono invaded his mind as he had Ron?

Kim backed down. Yono was pleased. "You know, maybe I should offer Mr Bates a contract. His soul for the restoration of his foot. Feel he would go for it?"

Kim thought back to Lord Fiske's retelling of the Legend of Toshimiru, the Monkey Master. Of Sun Wukong and his evil doppelganger, the Yono. "Someday soon, I will hold your soul in my hands, Yono. That's what the idols are, aren't they? Your soul divided into quarters and spread across the world."

Yono frowned.

"Fiske told me everything. I will hold your soul in my hands and you will beg me for a deal."

Yono sneered. He found the concept repulsive. "Fiske belongs to me, dear. He signed his contract. I reaped his soul a decade ago, Joe is confronting him now in fact. Soon I will hold Mr Stoppable's. In life. Or Death."

"Fiske works for you?"

"Oh, dear. You didn't leave your mother alone with Fiske, did you?"

…

Joe produced a pair of plastic bindings, intent on restraining Fiske. "I'm pleased you like to talk. You can tell me all about your adventure with the Yono in the comfort of a Global Justice safe house."

A cornered rat, Fiske raised his cane. Brandishing it like a melee weapon.

"Now, now," Joe warned. "Come quietly and I won't cripple your other leg."

"Funny. I was about to offer you the same option."

The study had only the one exit of which Joe stood between Fiske and freedom. This said, an unlikely show of physical resistance from the crippled Lord raised the hairs on Joes neck and he now become uncomfortably conscious of the fact Fiske was between Joe and Anne Possible.

Fiske had to be subdued expediently. Hard.

Joe scooped up a tea cup on the coffee table from earlier, launched it at Fiske's head like a baseball, and closed as Fiske swatted the flying object away with his cane. Joe, however, was the one caught off guard by Fiske's skill in the martial arts. He thought the old man would swing the cane like a baseball bat. Most people would. A long wind up and a wide swing which wasted energy. Rather, Fiske struck with lighting strikes seemingly from all angles at once. Joe had to be quicker to block blows on his forearms and shins, forcing the confrontation up close in the lord's face so he could not get momentum enough to break bones.

The conclusion of the brief conflict had never truly been in doubt.

Joe hooked Fiske's left leg with his own and pushed. Fiske's crippled right leg had no show of supporting the lord on its own. Fiske came tumbling down.

Joe stood over his fallen opponent.

"Leg giving you trouble?"

"Bloody thing never has been the same," Fiske lamented.

"Good form, Fiske. In a fair fight, in your prime, you might have had me. Too bad only a fool fights fair."

With exceptionally high spirits, Fiske observed, "There, we happen to agree," while Joe began to experience one of those sinking feelings as he fell under a giant's shadow whilst from Anne escaped a started gasp.

Shockingly silent for such a man, the Sumo Ninja stood at Joe's flank before even Anne realised his presence. A hand large enough to encompass Joe's face clamped down around his skull and lifted him so his feet dangled in mid-air.

Fiske apologised profusely. "I am sorry, how rude of me. This is my associate. Mr Tsuyoshi."

…

Rufus in one hand and Wade in the other, figuratively speaking, Kim sprinted for Fiske's study. Ensuring her mother's safety was top priority. Never mind the Yono's propensity for head gaming, it could not be chanced.

So she was mildly taken aback to meet her mother half the distance to the study. Sprinting in the opposite direction. Kim skidded to a stop on the hallway rug.

"_Go, go, go_!" Anne gripped Kim's elbow on the way past, pulling her daughter in the opposite direction.

"Wha…?"

An entire wall exploded outward ahead of Kim, behind Anne. _Bomb!_ flashed through Kim's thinking. Instead she was horrified by the spectacle of Joe, school janitor and her (somewhat) trusted mentor, his head encased in a fist, utilised as a battering ram to bulldoze through the building's structural walls.

Such a fist belonged to man who could be mistaken for an elephant walking on its hind legs. A man you would presume may feel more at home in a _sumo_ ring. Almost comical appearing in his stretched robes. Almost – except for the deadly serious, deliberate actions he took in wringing out Joe like wet laundry.

Joe wriggled free of his opponents grasp, bracing one leg on sumo's chest and the other against his fat face. Pushing and kicking to free himself. The sumo let go, for now, as opposed to enduring a battering to his jaw.

With a slight of his hand faster than Kim's could follow, Joe produced an unexpected firearm from an unknown pocket on his person. Kim had not even known the aging international man of mystery was carrying a sidearm! He never declared anything at airport security.

Sumo was quick too. Quicker than anyone could judge by a look at the man. His forearms shoot out like vipers to grip Joe's weapon hand and direct the muzzle away from his body. Then, like a python, he squeezed. Squeezed until the metal and Joe's hand were indistinguishable.

Screaming, truly screaming with ear-piercing agony, the fight left Joe as his knees buckled.

Joe dropped the weapon. Twisted and unusable scrap of metal it now was.

Joe on his knees.

Sumo turned his head, directed his gaze on new prey. Sights set on Kim.

Anne continued to tug on Kim, urging Kim to, "_Run_!" but Kim stood fixed. Her brief spat with the spy, the certain knowledge Ron needed her help out there, somewhere, how could she leave Joe to this savage man? Kim urgently needed a strategy to topple the behemoth.

Battered and broken. But never one to take your eye off. Joe pulled a small knife from, again, one of his endless pockets. Thrust it into the giant man's calf and twisted. Inflicting maximum harm by keeping the wound from closing.

"_**Kim, get out!**__"_

A giant fist slammed in to Joe's head like a freight train, cutting off his command. He was knocked senseless. No, truthfully Kim could not even be sure he was still breathing.

Kim allowed her mother's instant pressure to pull her away. Together they ran. From the townhouse. Down the block. They kept running.

…

Clutching the hilt of his cane, Fiske hobbled through the new hole in his study room wall. He stood over the unconscious spy. Nudging the body with his cane reminiscent of a child poking a beached jellyfish with a stick.

"One out of three?" Monkey Fist observed, incredulous. "Having an off day?"

Tsuyoshi knelt to remove the knife from his lower calf. With his enormous girth he had trouble simply leaning over and pulling it out.

"Don't pull that out here. Glue and bandage the wound in my study."

Sumo complied.

"At least he's unlikely to have struck an artery under all that fat."

The large man grunted reply and headed for the study. He hated cracks about his weight.

"I need you on your feet," Fiske said to sumo's back. "Warhawk will soon have the final Yono idol and I'm sure the Yamanouchi will not far behind."

…

The Possible's ran and ran and ran. Out of Monkey Fist's townhouse. Down the street and two blocks over before Kim was satisfied there was no pursuit. Least which she could determine scanning rooftops and vehicular traffic. Motioning Anne to halt, Kim hailed a cab and told the driver to drive. Anywhere. Taking routes at random with no conceivable destination.

Once moving, Kim re-established contact with her Wade.

"Call the London police and report a violent assault," although Kim could not say for sure if her mentor was alive or dead she did not want to think in terms of 'murder' right now, "has taken place at the Monty Fiske residence and that Monty Fiske attempted to keep Mom and myself against our will."

"Tell them the offender is armed," Kim added. Not technically true. Sumo did subdue Joe with his bare hands proving he was undoubtedly dangerous, "They have a critically wounded hostage. Once the police are on their way get me a line to Betty Director. I can explain what is wrong with the world today."

"Oh, and Wade. Fiske. Blacklisted. Burn him."

Burn him. Permissions granted for Wade Load, 'The Ghost In The Machine' of the hacker community, to utilise the information highway to destroy a man.

"You got it," no questions asked. Wade could not say who had been assaulted. He had been briefing Kim on Global Justice problems when a commotion broke out on the other end of the line. The authority Kim spoke with as she barked orders left no doubt swiftness was essential, besides, after the mess on Senor Senior's island Joe bored into Wade's skull the essential knowledge he was the lifeline of the team. There would be occasions Kim would give an order without the luxury of explaining herself. It may be life or death. Half a world removed from the sudden, violent events in the Fiske residence Wade knew only excitement for locating Junior Senior had turned to swift violence.

Wade could be trusted to play his part. Soon Kim would have a line to Global Justice. Now she caught her breath and punished herself.

"I can't believe we left him!"

"Joe told us to go. He made the right call," Anne was certain. "He couldn't lay a hand on that beast!"

Anne reached out to hold her daughter. "Good thinking calling the police. I understand it hurts to leave a friend but now we can return with the assistance we need to make a difference."

…

"_yono. yono. yono. yono."_

The unnerving babbling of Mr Bates. Sedated and in the care of paramedics. Kim felts cold to the bone as the valet was wheeled past on a stretcher. Escorted by uniformed officers of the London Metropolitan Police Service under whose supervision his injuries would be tended to.

"We found the damage to the interior walls, signs of a multiple violent confrontations and blood spatter all consistent with your version of events, Ms Possible. Unfortunately, no Monty Fiske. No hostage."

The police had been swift to descend on Monty's townhouse, perhaps urged behind the scenes by Betty Director, Kim did not know. Nevertheless, they found an empty abode.

Failure fuelled Kim's frustration and self-recrimination.

"Fiske's face will be all over the six o'clock news. There'll be no hiding."

A photo of the hostage may have been helpful as well. They felt silly being unable to provide the police with one. Odd, after more than a decade of Joe being a close family friend and her marital arts instructor James Possible and the twins could not find one snapshot of him in all the family photo albums.

The Possible's told the police everything they knew– their purpose for visiting Fiske and how the friendly meeting moved into violence. Perhaps withholding knowledge of a secret ninja cult and a mythical evil - thanked them for their efforts and were granted some space.

Wade called with news. The Possible's and Rufus were keen to hear it.

"Global Justice is making locating Monty Fiske and Joe a top priority."

Diverting resources to locate a kidnapped teenager and thwart an ancient prophesy during a global crisis was beyond Betty Director's capability, however sympathetic personally to Kim's cause. Director had the equivalent of a house on fire, a bucket of water and political bosses peeking over her shoulder to ensure she spent her bucket wisely. Joe disappearing alongside Fiske elevated security concerns over the cuckoo monkey lord's activities.

Neither Dr Director nor Joe would ever elaborate on the old spy days, the secrets each must have accumulated over a lifetime or the understanding between them today. It was enough it worked in Kim's favour now. Fiske, or Yori, would crop up on their global network and Kim would be there.

"Junior has updated the destination on his flight plan twice since I last checked in. First to Dubai. Now Istanbul. It's like he's attempting to disguise the destination but why log a flight plan under his name at all? Ground control confirms the plane is real enough, Junior is leaving Australia on a generally north-western heading."

In her head, Kim recounted her previous engagements with the sociopathic billionaire. What was Junior's stake in these events?

"Junior wants me to follow him. This has never been about the Yono for him. It's my attention he craves."

Flattering.

"(_Boy has issues_)," Rufus commented.

Wade surmised he may want to address the issue of Kim's stalker delicately. "So Junior is leaving a breadcrumb trail, updating the records regularly to say, "I'm here. Come get me?"

"Or he simply doesn't know his final destination yet," Anne postulated. "Could he be following someone else?"

Now Wade looked to be truly awkward. Rubbing his neck and avoiding looking directly at his webcam.

"He may be. One last item you need to see. I received a suspicious e-mail while you were interviewed by the police. I don't know what to make of it. But I've verified the source twenty times by now."

Wade replaced his visage with an Aerial topography map.

"A satellite image," boy genius commentated, "of the _Prince Regent Nature Reserve, _Western Australia. This is Mt Hann. When I zoom in…."

Scouring the riverbed which circled Mt Hann. Two figures. Almost indecipherable blurs at this level of zoom, they may well have been a random distortion of the picture. A jelly smear on the page. One blond blur and one black-raven on top.

"_Ron_!" Kim did not require a clue. Seeing evidence of Ron, this distorted bunching of pixels half a world away, Kim felt a charge run through her. The task of retrieving her best friends seemed so much less insurmountable with imagery of his travels to focus on.

Anne observed the blurry image depicting two. "And Yori with him, I expect."

"Yes," Wade verified. "I corroborated this photo with arrival/departure records of the nearest airports during the same time window. A Yamanouchi corporate jet did depart Wyndham airport today. Less than two hours ago. Only some hours distance from Mt Hann by helicopter."

Kim noted the time stamp on the photography.

"Approximately a fourteen hour trip. Pointless to intercept them on the Australian continent."

The girls, Kim and Rufus, could murder Wade for highlighting the obvious. Ron was _right there_!

"Next came a second satellite image and a message."

A desert. Ancient pyramids in danger of being swallowed in an ocean of sand.

"By the longitude and latitude coordinates I've identified these ruins as the Nubian Pyramids at Meroe. On the banks of the River Nile, Sudan."

The message read, _Hey BFF. Sorry MF turned out to be a F. Need you in Africa, ASAP. See you in Khartoum. _

_HGs&KSs._

_Mon_

There was an ominous undertone; the familiarity Kim experienced reading the note.

"Who sent this? Junior?"

"Monique…."

"_Monique?!"_

"Monique," Wade confirmed.

"Like, some other Monique?"

"Privacy laws and Betty Director be dam – ah," Wade noted Mrs Possible over Kim's shoulder, "_darned_! Monique boarded an Air America indirect flight to the Sudan twenty minutes after your departure to London. In the category of those first to arrive in Sudan…."

"What's the bet we can find a Yono idol at Meroe?"

"I've given up playing the logical bet on this capper," Wade confessed. "It fits the pattern. Toshimiru hid all the idols we know of beyond the fringe of the Mongol Empire. Western Russia. South East Asia. We can assume Australia. Egypt was able to halt the invaders. Toshimiru could then have followed the Nile upriver deeper into the heart of Africa."

Going once. Going twice. Sold.

"Get me on the first plane to Khartoum."

"It so happens, Lord Fiske has an impounded private jet he isn't using. Dr Director ordered it fuelled immediately and the London Metro will see you to the airport. I used the puppy dog eyes."

"Kim out."

On a scale of one to mythical monkey maniac on the weird scale, Team Possible's unlikely tipster was off the chart. A friend. Clearly, Kim knew less about her friends than she might have thought.

_Beyond insane_. Mon who arrived in time see Kim off. Monique who convinced Anne the benefits of mother and daughter mission bonding. Even helped pack the bags….

Expressing an opinion, "So we're on the same page, I vote this is a trap," Anne said.

"Y E S, Y E S," Rufus fervently agreed.

"What hasn't been? We leave our luggage behind. Everything except the weapons."

"I didn't pack for a warm climates anyway."

"Sure you still up for this?" Kim asked, all seriousness. Thus far the mission had taken more violent turns than either Possible predicted and they had lost their most able ally. Their crutch walking a bad road.

"_Don't _even think about going this alone," Anne commanded. "I must be out of my _mind _permitting you to travel to Africa to confront an evil monkey spirit. Lucky, or unlucky, for you I want payback for Joe as much as you."

It was a near certain chance Kim would come to regret dragging her mother toward the danger. She rationalised it would be near impossible to stop the elder Possible – her own unyielding determination undoubtedly came from her mother. Honestly, for her own sanity, Kim infinitely preferred the company.

"I really could use a friend with me. Please and thank you." Anne was grateful to hear it.

If Joe had been present, Kim mused, he would have promised Monique was to find herself in a dark, small room. Blindfolded. Without food though with plentiful water and shrink wrap. And remain under those conditions until he was satisfied with her answers.

But, no. The Yono was correct. Kim had not lost her high hero morals quite yet. Kim would have to step in and protect her friend from Joe's horrifying wrath. She would have answers though. Kim could guarantee Monique that.


End file.
